A Song Of Scars
by GraePearl
Summary: Wendy was a normal girl with two thick headed, yet loving brothers, and one lovely sister-in-law. Her life was going great, until a break out of a virus plagued her country, turning people into aggressive killers. Torn from her family, she is left on her own with a gun and the will to live. Join her and her new companion in their cross country adventure! Fairy Tail/The Last Of Us.
1. A dragon and his kin

I was laying on the couch that night. The TV gave off a faint light as some old movie played on a random channel that I was barely paying attention to. It was around three am and my step sister Lucy was asleep upstairs, but I had to stay awake. Natsu would be home soon and I had to give him his present. Finally, my hours of waiting paid off as I heard the familiar rumble of an old truck engine roll up the driveway.

Before the clock on the wall could tick, I shot up like a bullet and for the door. My dark blue hair bounced lightly on my back as I ran through down the hall to the front door. As I rounded the dark corner, the jingle of keys echoed outside. I halted myself, keeping to the shadows as the door swung open.

In stepped my two brothers, Natsu and Gajeel. They both were architects and sometimes worked long hours into the night to complete projects. But they weren't ready for my sneak attack! With a low growl, I sprung from my hiding spot, getting a couple of small curses as I glomped them both in a hug around the waist.

"What are you doin' up shorty?" my taller brother Gajeel asked ruffling my hair. I broke away as I looked Natsu in the eye. I produced the package I was holding the whole time in front of me. "Happy Birthday big brother!"

Natsu gave me a crooked smile as he took the gift from my hands "You shouldn't have, thanks!" He then tore the paper away and opened the black box under the wrapping. He stared at the metallic object that was a watch.

"You kept complaining about your watch being broken, so I got you that one." I gave him a proud grin as he gaped at it, putting it on. "Where did you get the money for this?" he asked after setting it. Turning up my nose, I simply stated "I sell hardcore drugs."

Gajeel chuckled "Then maybe you should start helping with the bills, bean sprout." Natsu also scoffed and admired the new piece of fancy hardware on his arm. But just as I was about to ask about their day, I yawned loudly while stretching out my stiff back. That's the last time I sit on the couch for five hours straight.

"Looks like you need to catch some sleep, Wendy." Natsu then handed the box to Gajeel and picked me up over his shoulder and raced around down the hall and up the stairs while I gave tired giggles, my mind already giving out on me.

When we got to my room, he opened the door and flopped me down on the bed. I was so tired, I just gave a tiny squeal. My pink haired sibling then placed the comforter up to my chin and turned on my night light. With one last smile, he leaned and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, my little dragon."

I grinned as my eyes drooped. "G'night, big brother dragon."

Natsu rubbed my head for good luck and left the room, switching off the main light on his way. But when the door closed, I heard him speaking to someone. By the sound of it, it was Gajeel.

"She's really grown up,huh?"

"Yeah, the years go by fast."

There was a pregnant pause before Gajeel spoke again, in a more grim tone that made Wendy's heart drop to her toes.

"...I heard that the virus is getting worse."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"...We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

And with that, I drifted into a dark and restless sleep. Full of twisted and muffled voices, the sound of an explosion, and someone shouting my name for me to run.

It must have only been an hour before I woke up to a door slamming shut. I reluctantly opened my brown eyes. It was still dark out and a bit too quiet. There was no wind, no sound of animals, nothing to fill the silence but the hum of electricity.

Deciding I wasn't falling asleep anytime soon, I got up and decided to see if Natsu was up. I walked out the door and looked down the upstairs hallway. The door to her said brother's room which he shared with his wife, Lucy, was slightly ajar. The light from the TV was also on which puzzled me. His door was almost always closed unless he was getting a snack or in the study at late hours.

But I still walked to his door and opened it. As I thought it was empty. Not even Lucy was there. The news was on, and by the sounds of it, something bad was happening. So I strood in and took a look.

On the screen was a reporter, standing in front of an electrical plant. Her words were incohearent and hard to hear, but I caught most of it.

"The virus has spread. Those affected show intense amount of aggression and vio-!"

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

"OH MY G-"

A loud 'BOOM!' resounded far away. It still rattled me as I looked where it came from out the window. From the house, I could see the smoke and flames. "What's going on?" I asked out loud, my voice almost catching in my throat.

After a moment of staring, I ran out of the room, flying down the stairs into the kitchen. I surveyed the area but no Natsu. She hadn't even seen Gajeel either. Was he with him? It didn't matter, she had to check the study next. It was the only other place they could be during a time like this.

I took off through the halls, passing pictures of family and friends as I went by. I remembered everyone of them like I knew how to breath. The time the three of us went fishing. The first dinner with Lucy and her late aunt Mrs. Sepeto. And even her an Natsu's wedding day! That was fun!

But I didn't have time to think of cake and dancing, I was almost to my brother's study. When I got to the glass double doors, I threw them open only to find the place empty. All that was there were charts, maps, supplies, and some random books laying about in a mess.

But before I could take two steps, two people sprung into the study through the glass door. The were ragged and panting from running and obviously shaken. And upon closer examination, it was Natsu and Gajeel.

"Where have you bee-?" but before I could finish, Gajeel rushed over to me. Not even trying to hide is favored gun, a Glock. "Wendy! Are you okay? Is anyone inside the house?"

I was confused. What did he mean by 'Anyone inside?'. "I'm okay, but what's goin-"

Before I could answer, something smashed against the glass door. It looked human, but it kept yelling and screaming and fighting to get in. My question was answered.

"DON'T LET HIM GET IN!" Gajeel yelled to Natsu. The later was carrying a loaded shotgun. The glass cracked as the person tried to get in. I heard Gajeel say "Damn it all!" as he scooped me up and shielded me with his arms.

The door soon stopped protecting us and the glass shattered with an explosive crash! The person stumbles and screeched into our study, heading for me and my older brother.

Before I could scream, a loud bang of a gun went off and some blood splattered me and Gajeel. The smell was awful. I couldn't speak or move in my brother's hold. When I did speak, I said one thing.

"Who was that?" I knew that my words were soft and weak. Natsu bowed his head. "It was or next door neighbor, Mr. Smith."

I could only stare at the body. He was right. The suit, the hair, even the glasses gave it away that it was Smith. "Y-you shot h-him?"

I shook as Natsu crossed the room. He simply stepped over the once level headed yet kind man he had killed. My brother had a distant and protective look in his eyes.

"Gajeel, we need to get out of here. Now." In silent agreement, Gajeel set me down and placed his hands on my shoulders, he expression grim with a hint of alertness.

"Wendy, go upstairs and change into your hiking clothes. Bring your flashlight too. We leave in five minutes."

We were leaving? But what about everyone else on our street? Would they be okay? What about school tomorrow? "What about Mr. Smith? Are we coming back?"

His face flashed a darker emotion I couldn't read. I didn't know if it was because of my young age or it was an adult thing, but I didn't get it. "Mr. Smith was sick. He didn't even know who he was attacking. And I don't know if we're coming back."

With that, he got up off the floor and left the study, heading in the direction of garage. Before my brain could tell what was next, I followed Gajeel's orders and dashed through the door, up the stairs and to my room.

I striped out of my night shirt and shorts, changing into my cargo capris and brown hunting shirt and black jacket. I also got my hiking backpack and filled it with an extra change of outdoor wear and socks. I also packed a thick book I couldn't read yet do to the difficulty level. It was called the Odyssey and was the last thing other then a couple of pictures of my birth mother.

As I left the room, I turned out my light and grabbed my cap and a hair tie. I put my hair up in a ponytail as I ran down the stairs. The smell from my neighbor's body was becoming very noticeable as I descended. I had to think of something else before I threw up.

I opted to think of what happened to Lucy. Was she safe? I hadn't seen her since she kissed me on the head before she went to bed. As I adjusted my hat to my head, Natsu came around the corner, shotgun slung over his shoulder and a pack on his back.

I simply followed behind him as he walked down the hall and out the front door. The truck sat there waiting in the dark, headlights on and Gajeel in the driver seat.

Natsu turned to me as I met his gaze. His face was heavy and serious. It wasn't a good look for his usually cheerful attitude. Finally with him paying attention, I asked him what was on my mind.

"Where's Lucy? Is she okay?"

After I asked, my brother smiled as best as he could. I knew it was forced, but it was better than his previous look he had on. "She's just fine. Lucy left the city before we did."

That was a huge weight off my shoulders. Though it wasn't always mentioned, no one in our family sugar coated anything. We also never lied when things were dour. I knew Lucy was waiting for us somewhere far from the city.

Me and Natsu lept into the truck. Gajeel backed out as soon as we buckled up, and drove down the dark street. I looked out the window and watched the trees rush by in the shadows of the night. But I also listened in as my brother's talked.

"Let's get out on I 24. We could meet her on the river road outside of the county lines."

"No, everyone will have the same idea. Let's take the back road Natsu. It's quicker and hardly anyone lives out there. Lucy also went that way. Besides, we won't run into one of those damn things."

"Okay, just hurry."

The night ran past my window as we went into the country. From afar, the city was lit up with fire. It scared when I watched to scene unfold before me. How many people were trapped in there? Would they be okay?

"Oh shit!" I heard Natsu say from the passenger seat. I looked from my view of the flames up through the dashboard window. Up ahead, there was a line of cars and a light from a makeshift white tent.

"Let's go back and find ano-"

"We don't have time Natsu! We have to get out and go through the checkpoint."

"...Fine." Natsu turned his head back to me and his smile lightened up the tension I was feeling. "Hey Wendy! We're gonna get out and go to that tent. Ya ready kido?"

"Yup!" I might as well cheer up and be happy. We could be safe from whatever was going on. Maybe we could go home soon? The three of us jumped out of our truck and started for the tent. We reached it in only a few minutes of walking. Inside, people were being asked their names and being loaded into trucks by soldiers.

Gajeel led our group over to one of the plastic tables, speaking with the person behind it. "We have three, two men and a girl."

The person nodded and motion to his left. "Men go that way," he then motioned to the right side of the tent "Women and children that way, two trucks will take you to the next city for shelter and refuge". Natsu then suddenly snarled and hugged me back to him. "Like hell I'm leaving my baby sister alone with you guys"

A woman with her daughter walked up to the table and spoke directly to my brother. "If you like, I can bring her with me. And when you get to the city, I'll find you and return her."

Gajeel nodded to the offer. "We don't have time to complain. Wendy will be fine Salamander." Natsu was stiff for a moment longer then he gave in and glared the woman down. "Keep her safe."

"I understand. I wouldn't want to lose my daughter in a situation like this." The woman shook hands with my brothers and took my own in her's. But before I could leave, Gajeel grabbed me by my backpack and unzipped it. Before I could protest, he dropped his gun inside.

He patted my head as he said "You know how to shoot. Watch your six while we're gone." I nodded and hurried away, casting one last look over my shoulder. Both Natsu and Gajeel reluctantly walked away with the other men, their backs the last I saw before they disappeared behind a white wall.

As we were brought into an examination room, we waited in a line of people waiting to get checked. It was an awkward couple of minutes between me and the pair that took me in as their charge. For ten minutes we slowly made our way to the front. When it was almost our turn, the woman finally turned towards me and spoke in a motherly tone.

"You have some good men as your brothers." I smiled. The mother seemed nice as she spoke. The daughter simply looked from behind her mother's leg. "They're scary, but but so is mommy when daddy used to steal cookies from the baking sheet."

That sounded a lot like Natsu and Lucy, which made me giggle. I think I was going to get along with these two just fine. The girl met my gaze as I finished chuckling. "So, what's your nam-"

Before she could finish, the mother suddenly shoved us behind her. I fell on my shoulder and the girl simply stumbled back. When I got up on my elbow, I looked back at the woman. What I saw made me scream.

A person similar to Mr. Smith was ripping at her throat with his teeth. The sound the mother made made me want to vomit. Blood fell down her back, causing the bile rise to the back of my mouth. I looked over at the girl, she to was being killed by one of those 'sick' people.

I didn't have time to think. I got to my feet and ran back the way I came, pushing through others who were fleeing. When I burst out of the tent, I couldn't find my brothers, I knew that they were either dead or on the truck.

The tears fell from my face as I looked wildly around for anyone. But everyone was getting attacked or running across the fields away aimlessly. Before I could decide, I heard a scream behind me. I ran as fast as my little legs would go. I didn't care where I was going or if there was someone behind me.

The only thing I focused on was wiping my tear stained face and the fact that became the elephant in the room.

I was alone.


	2. The Sky Maiden

I woke with a start, whipping my head around with wild brown eyes searching for enemies. After I confirmed I was indeed alone in the room I was sheltering in that night, I rubbed my eyes and reminded myself in my head 'It was seven years ago Wendy.'

But the cold sweat stayed on my skin. After stretching, I got up from the couch I was resting on, picking up my backpack that was laying on the ground beside my temporary bed. I slung it over my shoulder, shifting my jacket to cover me up.

It was getting to be winter, I couldn't catch frostbite when there was work to be done. I made sure my trusty Glock was strapped around my waist and that all signs someone was here were gone, then walked over to the wall that had a small hole. I may have grown taller from when I was eleven, but I could still fit into tight spots that most people couldn't reach.

I climbed through the hole into a deserted hall. Chairs, boards, even chunks of carpet were thrown and broken on the ground. But I focused on the shattered window that was across from my entryway. I leaned out the broken frame into the city below. The sun was blocked again and the clouds hung low, a sign of rain for later.

I lept onto the rusted fire escape and climbed up to the roof of the building. As I reached the top, the air was slightly clearer and had less of a rotting flesh smell. Taking it in was a blessing of the new day to come.

Soon, I took off down the roof, leaping from it to next. Then the next, then the next, then the next. It was what I did to stay alive. I kept to the sky where the wind blew my scent into the clouds and where I could breath. And in a world where catching your breath could put a hole in your neck, that was good enough for me.

Finally, I reached the main part of the city where most of the people were. As I neared the market, I saw them hobble to another street, barter with others for goods, and hiss at those who bumped them on accident.

Sometimes flashing a gun if they meant business.

I found a ladder the went down to the streets and used it to get down to meet my new client. After I started needing ration cards, I started running smuggling missions for people who ran a tight ship. It wasn't clean, but if it kept my stomach full, I couldn't complain.

Some of the people running stalls eyed me as I walked past. Any who tried to step closer got a nice look at my gun, Kurogane. That made them step right back. I thanked Gajeel every time that trick worked. I had a lot to owe to him.

Wherever he, Natsu, and Lucy were. I hope they made it out okay.

The building that was my target loomed in front of me, casting a shadow on the smaller objects below it. Walking in, I saw there were two guards waiting to escort me in. I didn't wait up for them and went right past without so much as a glance, knowing they were trailing behind though. Fine by me as long as they kept away.

Waiting on a chair in the middle of the common room like a king on his throne, was the client. His black hair was slick with grease and his clothes were poorly washed. Women, obviously in his 'service' milled around him in low cut shirts and booty jeans that showed every curve. One had her blonde head on the man's lap.

More guards milled about the room. Maybe twenty to thirty men and five teenage boys. There might be more I just can't see, but I had to focus on what I had to do for this piece of slime and hop the sewer to my next pay.

"So you're the famous 'Sky Maiden', eh? I knew you would be a girl, but one as lovely as you?" I snorted inwardly at his lackluster charm. Every word felt like a vise in my eardrum. "Just give me the job and I can be on my merry way."

He face contorted slightly at my blunt actions. I could care less what he thought of me and how I conducted my business. I just didn't want to get shot, so I held back as best as I could. After a moment of stroking the head of the girl still on his lap, he pushed her off roughly, the blonde hair spilling and raising slowly from the dirty ground.

It took all my willpower not to deck to the guy into next Tuesday. But I had to act like I saw nothing. It hurt seeing what I saw on a daily basis, I didn't want it. No one wanted it except for the selfish pigs that take advantage over the weak and desperate for their own gain.

But life is horrible, and I need food, too.

"I need you to smuggle some mary jane into the east side for my brother in the old court building. He's running low last I heard. But when I tried to send him some, one of my men got caught by soldiers." He then got too close for my liking. I willed myself to stay rooted, and it took a lot of will to do just that. "So I need you to bring it to him."

His dirt caked hand went under my chin, making me get a good wiff of his scent. It smelled of ash, drugs, and bootleg alcohol. My stomach churned as he got closer. "And when you get back, maybe you can become one of my permanent _staff._ " I didn't even want to know what he meant by staff, but I did, and I felt even more sick.

Thankfully, he released me and whistled for something like he was calling a dog. One of his men came out and gave me four tin foiled bricks. I quickly stuffed them in my sack and turned to leave. I didn't plan on coming back anytime soon, ration cards be damned. It was too risky.

I started heading towards an ally in the market that was blocked by a barbed wire fence. But over time, a hole had been made in the metal, allowing people to slip in and out between districts and sectors.

But what I was aiming for was a water drain that led to the underground, from there I would get onto the next district that was home to the court house. Once I reached the fence, I slipped through the hole and found the drain. I couldn't lift it on my own, so I dug into my backpack and got out my trusty crowbar. This baby and Kurogane were the only things I needed.

After shoving the bar under the hatch, I easily lifted it and slipped into the underground. But before I could fully go into the dark, I closed the hatch with my hands now that I had a better grip on the bottom.

When I touched the bottom of the sewer, I reached for my flashlight I carried in my pocket. I flicked the switch and sallied forth to get to the other side. Sometimes, my eyes wandered to the initials on the black metal. GM, Grandina Marvel.

While the Dragoneels were nice and took care of me for years, there was always something missing from my life. When my mother died, I couldn't stop crying, even when Natsu tried to joke around to make me feel better, I always ended up in tears.

Gajeel understood me a bit more, he lost both his parents too and lived with Natsu and his father before her. He never complained about it or cried. He had what I didn't back then. Time.

Now, I understand what it truly felt like. How it felt to move on. It was rough, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

The end of my dark journey ended as I saw the light of lanterns. When I drew near, people and families sat hunched against disgusting and molding walls. It wasn't glamorous, but it was a roof over your head and out of sight from gangs was a miracle.

Stepping over a sleeping form, I reached an escape ladder up to the district I needed. When my head broke the surface, I could already see I was in for a big problem. I quickly climbed out and covered the drain. I walked around, taking in the area.

Most of the city was cleared out, no one was really around. It was too weird. But I soon was standing in front the old court house. The whole place was as run down as the rest of the place. But there was no one patrolling outside. Not even on the roof.

Something was wrong.

Heading up the tall, once white, steps was a nerve crushing feeling. The very presence of this place left a pit in my insides. When I pushed open the heavy doors, a bloodcurdling scream made me back a couple feet back. Something came barreling in my direction, and it was mad.

I reached for Kurogane and cocked the gun, poising it to fire. And as I guessed, an infected came out, yelling and wailing towards me. With one shot, I got it between the eyes.

But then replaced by it was three more, then six, then twelve. I couldn't waste bullets, so I did what I always did. I turned to run like hell down the street littered with broken cars, desks, and chunks of building crumbling to nothing.

Thanks to years of roof jumping, I was fast. I scanned every where for a way to higher ground. I finally spotted a fire escape and went dashing for it like the life line it was. I climbed up higher and higher until I reached the tops of the buildings.

I began running for my life, knowing that the entire city was left behind because it was overrun somehow. I had to get out somehow. I was so busy caught up in my thoughts, I jumped to a roof with a group of clickers.

I froze as they walked about, twitching now and again. Clickers were blind, but make sound and you're a gonner. I covered my mouth as I tried to skirt by. They were unaware, much to my luck and witt. But then a cracking sound cut through the quiet.

The clickers then started causing an uproar, heading my way.

I was trapped on the edge of the roof. The only way out was down. But if I jumped, I would die or break a leg. They were on me now, ready to kill. This was it.

I closed my eyes. I had gotten as far as I could. But the only thing left to do now was wait for fate to choke out my life like a candle in the wind.

"I'm sorry."

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

I opened my eyes to the shots. The clickers were all dead. Whatever killed them was a person- but I thought I was the only one in the city.

Before I could question something grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. I looked up and saw a head of raven hair and a rifle bouncing against a camo jacketed back. It was a young man that was only a head taller than me.

"I SAID ARE YOU OKAY?!" Wait, he was talking. SHIT! "Y-yeah! Thank you!"

The guy turned his head slightly. I caught a look at a sharp jaw line and one brown eye. "It was my pleasure!" He faced back forward. "Get ready to swim!"

"WAIT! I CAN'T-!"

But before I could say anything, the ground beneath me left me in mid air. The boy's hand was still holding mine. As we fell time seemed to stop, it was me and him, frozen in free fall.

My blue hair waved about as we went down. His also became ruffled. It felt almost, tranquil. Like we just weren't about to hit water.

So when I felt my head go under, I went full panic mode. I couldn't swim to save my life. And right when it counted I was helpless. But before I could sink, a strong arm went around my waist. The first instinct was to kick upwards.

The next moment, I was gasping for air as my head broke the surface. My saviour was also panting, pulling me along to a pillar jutting out of the water. He helped me up first, my back hitting stone as I was facing upwards to the dark sky. He followed in suit, and though I couldn't see him, he had pulled himself up next to me.

"Well *huff* that was fun."

I mustered a small chuckle. It had been a while since I had one of those. The boy then lay down next to me, watching the clouds with me. I was freezing cold, wet, and scared out of my mind. But alive. All thanks to this boy.

"Thank you for saving me." I then sat up, extending a hand. "My name is Wendy."

The black haired young man looked at my hand and smiled. It sent a warm feeling in my chest as he shook my hand. "My name is Romeo. Sorry about almost drowning you."


	3. The Fabled Haven

The air between me and my rescuer Romeo was about as thick as smog. We both had followed the pillar onto land and set up camp on a sheltered slab in the middle of the flooded section of the city. We only said a few lines of small talk to each other, but went silent soon after.

I watched him from across a little pile of wood he found laying around, he was trying to start a fire so we wouldn't freeze tonight. I watched his eyes as he went about smacking flint and steel together to get a spark. My hair was still damp and the wind was chilling my still wet clothes. It made me want to tell him to go faster so we could both be warm. He didn't say it, but I knew he was just as cold as me.

Finally, he spoke up. "So Wendy, why are you all alone." My head snapped up from the trance of watching his worn hands work. I could feel the heat of a blush paint my face. Why his voice made my heart jump around in my chest perplexed me. But I answered. "I-I was separated from my brothers seven years ago."

"When everything went to hell?" His words danced nicely in my ears. It has been a while since I sat and talked with another person. "Yeah, that damn year." Romeo snorted, as he did, he hit the flint just right and a spark was produced. That spark caught on some brush we had found for a fire starter. Quickly, Romeo grabbed the brush and placed it in the wood. The fire spread fast and soon enough, we had a camp fire.

"You did it Romeo!" I said happily, cheering in relief. He smiled as he leaned back on his elbows, his eyes on mine as he once again tried to talk to me. "So, why were you running on rooftops today?" My smile went away and I looked at my lap.

"I was smuggling something to a gang for ration cards. But when I got to the drop off point, I was attacked by infected." I put my hands out to the fire, watching the flames dance in front of me. "I was trying to find a way out of the city and didn't realize where I was going."

My grin returned as I looked him back in the face. "But then you came around before I got killed, thanks again by the way." Romeo nodded and brought forth his rifle to rest it on his lap. "No problem, it's my pleasure to meet someone like you." My cheeks flared up at his comment but hopefully the glow of our fire would hide it.

"Hey Wendy?" he asked as he set his gun down beside him. "What is it?" I questioned back, meeting his gaze through the flames. "What are going to do now that you can't deliver what you were supposed to?"

The thought never crossed my mind. If I went back, but never returned with a report, the gang would try and find me. Even going to another district, the gang could chase me and kill me. Or worse, make me a part of their bosses harem. I could always jump the city and find a new home, but I would most likely get caught while escaping.

I was trapped once again.

"I don't know." was all I could give the boy. "If I go back, I might get caught by the gang that hired me out. But if I leave, I might be killed by soldiers on the city boarders." Where I went from here was a blur, I was directionless. But Romeo just closed his eyes and smiled. Why was he smiling? Was it funny I was lost with no light to guide me? But his eyes burned into mine once they opened with determination and grit.

"Come with me then!"

"What!?" standing up, I stood shocked. Go with someone I just met, who I didn't know anything about willy nilly? Without getting to know them first? And I thought my brother Natsu was crazy! That was an insane request!

"You heard me." Romeo stood up too, walking around the fire. When he stood just two feet away from me, he continued while grabbing both my hands in his. "Think about it, two heads are better than one. We both, I'm assuming, have been on our own for a while, so it wouldn't hurt to have a travelling buddy at a time like this!"

His face then lit up like Christmas as he explained further. "Plus, I know a place where we can find others we can trust!" I felt his calloused hands squeeze mine in a friendly fashion. I sighed a little as I considered my options, still feeling slightly conflicted.

On one hand, finding another group of people who can help watch your back would be nice, but I was diving head first into something I knew nothing about. On the other hand, it was a better choice then what else was on the table. After a moment of silence, I nodded my head.

"O-okay." Romeo's expression made my heart leap in a giddy whirl, but I still had to add, "B-but on one condition!"

His face went wide with anticipation. "Name it, Wendy!"

I placed my pointer finger on his nose, holding back the urge to say 'boop'. " You tell me about this 'fabled haven' we're going to." Romeo grinned as I smirked back at him, removing my finger from his warm nose.

We both sat down next to each other as we stretched our hands to the fire. Our shoulders barely touched and the silence before he spoke was a bit more comfortable then it was awkward. So when he finally did begin, it wasn't as surprising. "I was born in a place called Magnolia. My dad was a teacher and my mom..."

The tone shift in his voice caused my own mood to drop like a brick to the pull of gravity. "She left us when I was seven." My heart sank into my stomach. I never knew my mother- do to being so young when she died, but I knew she loved me. To imagine her leaving me made me sick.

"I'm sorry." was all I could offer, along with a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled sadly back at me, before looking back to the fire, going on.

"But after the infection got out, we banded with a group of survivors that called themselves Fairy Tail. We stayed with them for awhile, but then my father volunteered to check out another group that was experimenting with people to find a cure. I haven't seen him since"

The look on his face grew distant as he finished. "Three years ago, I left Fairy Tail to find him. Word is they've moved to the Rocky Mountains. So that's where we're going."

The mountains were a good six month journey without stopping and following the rivers. And those who lived there always said it was very underpopulated. It's a good thing if you want to be alone or avoid infected and clickers.

"Sounds like we're in for a road trip." I thought out loud. " Going to the Rocky's will be like a camping trip." My mind started to wander back to the old days when our family went camping at least six times a year. "It'll feel really good to get back to the woods and just camp under the stars like the old days."

"Really? My dad took me camping all the time too!" Romeo exclaimed with glee. For hours we went back and forth, talking about our old lives and old hobbies. I found my companion to be a gentleman with a bit of slyness. All and all, I loved talking to him.

I had a feeling we were going to make a great team.


	4. Two Years Have Gone

**(A/N) Takes place two years after the events of Natsu and Gajeel getting out of the city.**

"I said hold still!"

"I didn't even want to do this! Why the fuck do I have to hold still!"

"I might slash your neck is why!"

The black haired man growled as a bluenette with a pair of scissors held what was left of his wild long locks in her tiny hands, poised to chop them up. As much as he wanted to keep his mane of hair, he had made it uneven trying to escape from an attacking infected. It was either look like an idiot for good know's how long or cut it off.

"Are ready now, Gajeel?"

Gajeel snorted and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, go ahead shrimp." He didn't have to turn his head to know she had that cute pouty face she made when he called her names based on her height. The man couldn't help it, she was adorable when she was angry.

"It's Levy you idiot. Sesh, we've known each other for two years and you still can't call me by name."

The sound of the metal slicing through his pride and joy was like taking a knife, plunging it into his stomach, then twisting it. This sound echoed in his ears for twenty minutes more, his head getting lighter and lighter. Before he knew it, the clang of metal meeting wood signaled Levy was done.

"I hope you like it at least." she said, handing him a mirror. Gajeel's reflection scowled at him with short hair that was slightly ruffled and tossed. The job wasn't that bad, and maybe in time he could grow to like it.

Footsteps walking towards the door made him look up from his musings. The woman had reached the door and was about to leave. Gajeel had other ideas, setting down the mirror and walking over to her. He caught her jacket collar and lifted her into the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" she struggled and kicked in mid suspension. The man just smirked and turned her around, placing her back down. "Just wanted to say thanks." Her face puffed up and her cheeks had a tint of red. But a smile replaced her flustered features.

"Sure," she reached up as best she could, but could only brush the edge of the hairline. "I think it suits you." Gajeel smirked and reached behind her to push the door open. "You're free to go." Levy chuckled and waved before bouncing away to the medical station in the next door building. Gajeel watched her back disappear out the door before walking out into the main lobby where Natsu, Lucy, and some others were milling about.

His pink haired brother waved him over to his wife and him. Gajeel walked over and took a seat across from his pregnant sister-in-law. She was seven months along, but still as feisty as ever. She made the children in camp Fairy Tail know that when they got the school up and running.

"Things went well with Levy I'm guessing." the younger man asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his older sibling. "Can it Salamander. We're just friends. Two good friends who have each other's backs." Lucy's snort caused both bickering boys to snap their attention to her. "Sure, so that headband you asked Lisanna to make in exchange for bootleg chocolate you've been making is just nothing either."

Gajeel's face mirrored that of a tomato as he pointed a finger at the blonde, raising his voice. "Her old one broke and she needed a new one! She has an important job as chief of medicine and tactician!" He crossed his arms over his chest as a stubborn child would. "Shrimp doesn't have time to sleep some nights, so I thought I'd help her out."

The soon to be mother laughed as she raised her hands in defeat. "Alright, I give Guy." Then her face went serious almost in an instant. "Just don't toy with her. I know she likes you back."

A yell came from outside the building, causing everyone to grab their nearest weapon and run outside. A redhead with a metal pipe was shoving the gathering crowd away as the whole started to gather. "SOMEBODY GET THE DOCTOR! NOW!" she yelled, keeping the crowd back.

From Natsu, Gajeel, and Lucy's place near the building, they could see Levy's blue hair bob to the front. As the people moved to give her room, the trio could see what happened. Simon, one of the redhead's squad, Erza's squad, was on the ground, twitching and shaking.

The whole camp went silent as the bluenette worked, checking everything. His head, eyes, arms, but when she came to his legs, she found it. A bite mark from an infected. Erza made eye contact with Levy and slowly and reluctantly nodded. When Levy got the okay, she stood up, undoing the holster on her hand gun. The camp went silent as the doctor raised her arm to aim.

Gajeel could see the woman mouth the prayer he heard her say when things as serious as this happened. The safety button click was the loudest anyone had heard, and at that final moment, Simon stopped moaning and uttered.

"I don't blame you."

BANG!

Some flinched, others cried. Many others just stared at the body as it fell limp to the dirt. Blood started to pool as it lay for a minute, no one brave enough to move it. After a second more, Levy stepped up and tried her best to lift Simon's corpse off the ground. But Simon was well built and much too heavy. So others like Laxus, Bixlow, and Elfman came up and lifted him away to be buried in their makeshift grave yard.

Levy still stood staring at the blood, shaking like a leaf at what she had to do. It was nothing new, but it hurt every time. The smell of death reached her now, choking the air with it's vile meaning and message of bad news. She couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't-.

"Let go of the gun, shrimp." The woman paused and looked up to see Gajeel trying to get the gun from her hand. Slowly, all her fingers went limp and her arms drooped to her sides. The man beside her flicked the safety on and put the gun back in it's home.

He then placed a rough hand in her hair, ruffling it with affection and comfort. They both stood in easy silence as the rest of the camp tucked themselves away to mourn, some hugging and leading the members of Erza's team away to be feed and cleaned up.

"Did it hurt?" Levy finally asked out loud. "When I fell from heaven?" Gajeel tried to joke, but went back to a stoic face when she turned her head up, her eyes clouded with untold emotions, voice cracking as a sob just about tore lose. "Did it hurt to lose Wendy?"

The topic always made the man freeze. His blood went cold as the memories of the news hit him full blast. When those damned soldiers left the people who were being killed by infected behind to save their own asses, he screamed and lashed out at everyone. He lost his way and just about murdered anyone who got within ten feet of him.

To say it hurt was like comparing a paper cut to a decapitation.

"It more then hurt...it scarred." He couldn't look her straight in the face, opting to stare at the blood before the pair. Did Wendy become an infected? Was she shot like a dog? Did she at least die peacefully like innocent girl she was? The answer must have been the worst outcome. It didn't matter how the government sugar coated it to those waiting for their wives and children on the other side, it bled deeper then any knife, buried further than any bullet could go.

Before Gajeel could continue to inwardly hate himself for what he had done, a small body clung to his midsection, trembling as they seemed to be crying. He looked down to see the small medic, hiding her sobs in his chest. All at once, he to felt like breaking down and letting lose his own tears he always held back.

But the person who had to bring the blanket of death every time someone fucked up had finally stopped acting like it was just life to kill another person. She never cried, not since he got to this camp. No one ever saw her as a crybaby or weak. They leaned on her as if she was a rock they could use whenever they couldn't stand.

But now, she wasn't just some stone to wail on, she was just like any other person. Levy was just a weak, feeling human. She didn't wish death or grief, yet it was her job to face it everyday.

So Gajeel swapped places as she sobbed her voice ragged, and protected her heart that she left defenseless on her sleeve.

This was his home now, the home he and Levy shared.


	5. The Journey Of A Thousand Miles

I woke with fluttering eyes and stiff bones. The smell of cooked meat made my senses kick into gear and snap up from my sleepy state. Looking around, I was still in the sheltered area on the lake in the city. Peeking over at the spot where our fire should be out, I saw Romeo roasting a rat over the open flames. He was matching the animal carefully as he cooked it on a stick. When did he have time to catch a rat without making noise?

I sat up, raising my arms up in a stretch, letting lose a yawn that made my companion glance up and smile at me. "You know, you don't look half bad in the morning." he said, making me blush slightly at his compliment. It had been awhile since I got a compliment on my looks that wasn't twisted in it's simple nature.

I muttered my thanks as I let my ponytail free from the ribbon I used to keep it up and out of my face. My hands combed through my azure locks, each strand becoming unknotted as I went about fixing them. The dip in the deep yesterday had cleaned my hair some, so it was easier to tie my hair back up again nice and neatly contrary to it being a frizzy mess.

The boy continued to roast the animal over the bonfire, the orange flames flickering in his eyes. His eyes were strange when I looked twice. Calm and yet so full blazing emotion of constantly watching his back wherever Romeo went. Such are the eyes of a sharp shooter as I had come to know him as. But soon he noticed I was staring and looked at me. I averted my gaze to the laces of my boots, mentally scolding myself. My attention soon went back to the rat after my moment of self loathing. "Where did you get the rodent?"

Romeo turned back and lifted the creature from the fire, cooked and ready to eat as he answered. "I woke up early and thought we could do with something to eat." He lifted the stick up and inspected the meat. I got up from my spot and walked over to sit next to him. After a moment of letting the meat cool to the right temperature, Romeo took off a piece and popped it into his mouth to test it.

He chewed slowly to get the flavor from the rodent. A moment later he held out the rat to me saying "Try some, it's decent enough to eat." So taking his invitation, I tore off some meat for me and tossed it down the hatch.

My vocal cords worked on their own as I moaned with slight pleasure. After years of eating revolting oatmeal and stale crackers, some fresh meat was heaven in my mouth. The warm feeling when I swallowed sent chills up my spine and tingles on my tongue, like a dance in motion.

After Romeo and I scarfed down the rat, we washed our hands in the water and put out our fire. We began setting to work in fixing our gear. I opened up my pack to find the bricks stuffed with pot still there. There was no more use for it and I started to take the shiny packs out. After I had cleared my pack of the junk, I took the bricks, walked over to the water, and dumped them.

I knew Romeo was watching even before I turned around to close up the waterproof lining to be on our merry way. But not before he asked "So you're a drug smuggler?" I knew it would come up sooner or later about what I did to earn my fill of gruel.

"I smuggle anything that has a destination." My head lowered as the image of my latest employer and his suggestive looks flashed about my memory. A shiver ran up my spine, sending my brain into a frenzy of the possible outcomes if I went back. I could only add "It keeps me full and alive. I'm not proud of it though." He simply nodded, a mutual understanding.

When Our gear was checked and ready to go, we started following the pillar to the vacant part of the city. From what I heard, the infected spread like wildfire, and the government sectioned off that part of the city as unsafe to live in. Anyone trapped inside was either killed by infected, starved, or just were driven to madness.

We walked for about ten minutes in easy silence, both our guns drawn and at the ready for any infected that may have somehow gotten out onto the water. Or people who may just be crazy enough to kill us on sight. But when we got to the end of the pillar, there was only one way to get to the city and that was through the murky lake.

I shuddered as I remembered the events of yesterday. The feeling of being deprived of air and the sinking feeling into darkness haunted me. My feet started to scuttle backwards from the end of the stone as my brain kicked into instinct mode. I had two options, learn to swim or drown. The choice of going back was off the table. If I asked Romeo to help carry me across, he would most likely get tried and we would both die. But what if-.

A splashing sound awakened me from my thoughts as I saw a black patch of hair disappear into the shadowed water, sending ripples in many directions. Panic set in quickly. Had my new partner left me behind already? Was he rethinking our deal and just leaving me to go back to the city to be caught by the military of the gang?

Before I could curse his name, I noticed that his head hadn't popped up far away from the jumping point. Bubbles were still coming to the surface, distorting the reflection of the sunrise. A minute of waiting later and Romeo resurfaced, his hair clinging to his forehead. His breathing was labored at first but he calmed down.

That's when I decided to scold him. "Why did you leave me like that! I thought you left me behind!" The young man through his hands in the air, his mouth moving to retaliate. "I was scoping somethings out down there!"

"W-what could you p-possibly be looking for in this lake? A-a shipwreck?" I stuttered. It was a nervous habit of mine. Whenever I was scared or angry, I would always stutter as a child. The curse carried over as an eighteen year old as well when I wasn't around anyone and just rambling to myself. But now that I said it out loud to another person, I knew he thought I was a weirdo.

"Just hold on and you'll see, Wen!" With that, Romeo dove down again, more bubbles floating up to show he was still alive. But the nickname caught me off guard. Wen? We had only known each other for two days, not even that long! It still made me blush like a beet red teenage drama queen. At least the name was enduring.

Another minute came and went. Still no Romeo. Him taking this long made me nervous. Was he okay? Was he trapped somewhere down there? Was he out of air? But soon enough, a head broke the glassy top of the water. This time, a large plank followed my companion, bobbing in the tiny waves that Romeo had made.

Pushing back back his spiky bangs, Romeo towed the wood over to the edge. And as stone met the soaking wet board, a tiny 'clunk' was made. The boy treaded water as he patted the top of his find.

"Well?" he asked me. "Well what?" I asked back, unsure if I wanted to even consider what I thought he had in mind. Romeo chuckled and shook his head "It's kinda obvious. You get on and I'll push since you can't swim."

Well I wasn't wrong. But I didn't know if that plank would hold up for being underwater for so long. But it was a better option than anything else I thought of doing. So with a couple of steps forward, I hung my toes off the edge of the pillar. Part of me told me to go back to the city, to find a way out of my problem with the gang. But the side that wanted to just go with it said "Jump on the board before you change your mind!"

I sucked in my worries and lept onto the plank, staying low as the water came over the edges from the shift in weight. The chilled water soaked my lower half and part way up my sleeves. But it held as I balanced out for Romeo's benefit. After we both got ready, he began to push us along the surface slowly and easily.

The sun had risen a little farther up, which warmed my back and the right side of my face. It bathed the city in a rosy red with golden streaks. If it wasn't for the broken buildings and overgrown plants and grass, the city looked very pretty in an odd twisted way.

"Hey Romeo?" I asked, still facing the city with fascination painting my expression. "What is it Wen?" That nickname though! It was going to take some getting used to. "I-I was just wondering. W-what is Fairy Tail like?"

Damn that stupid stutter! He calls me Wen. So what, big whoop! I'll get over it soon enough! There was a pregnant pause, with only the sound of my companions efforts to push us to shore. I heard a soft sigh and what I thought was a hand lifting out of the water. A tap on my ankle alerted me to turn around.

Romeo's smiling face brought my mood up a little, melting my flustered attitude. "Fairy Tail is a place that takes in those without homes. It is a community that helps others in need, and defends what little humanity is left." His face morphed slightly as sadness glazed over his eyes. "It's my family...the only family I know is still alive."

My face dropped as well. As far as I knew, my brothers were dead or dying in some rotten city. I understood how it must feel like to lose a close family member. First Igneel died when Natsu was halfway through college, then this stupid infection hit and took innocent lives like the woman who took me in briefly seven years ago. Along with her daughter, too young to even see what the world had become. And all those I had to kill so they wouldn't turn.

It hit us all hard.

"We'll find them," I said with as much cheer as I could. Romeo looked up at me, the sun etching shadow tattoos in his face. We both had to grow up fast, leaving our innocence behind. But if we had a chance of at least finding a home to call our own, we should take it. "I know will. And when we do, I get to meet everyone, right?"

His smile lit up the sky even more so than before, shattering the doubt he once had. "Yeah, but let's get there first."

Me and Romeo talked all the way to shore, about our favorite food, to about some funny stories from when school was all they had to worry about.

"And so my Dad said 'Son, you go and tell those bullies they can shove it! Tell them you're Dad's a firefighting genius who's also handsome!'"

I laughed quite loudly at the story. "He really told you to say that?" The boy smirked as a proud twinkle set his eyes on fire. "Yep, and I did it too! You don't mess with a firefighter's kid!" He pumped a shiny fist in the air as I tried and failed to contain my giggles.

Suddenly, we jerked as we it something solid. Neither of us were paying attention and I was sitting a little too far up. And after we made impact, I lost my balance and tumbled into the water, a strong sense of fear choking me out.

But before I could start flailing around like a drunken seagull, Romeo grabbed my backpack and pulled me back to him. I gripped the plank as his arm remained around my back. "Remind me to teach you to swim!" Romeo joked as I stuck my tongue out at him. But before I could scold him for insulting my swimming, loud screech echoed through the air. My hand went promptly to my mouth, cutting off any and all yelps of surprise.

Clickers were in the city. How many were still unknown. I had a feeling that we would learn soon enough what we were dealing with. Romeo and I scaled the short cement wall that was once the roof of a parking garage by the looks of it. Once on top, we could see the empty streets, broken windows, and crumbling building. Everything was so...abandoned. It was almost sad how many lives once called this dark place their home. How many had lost there lives here?

We both pulled our weapons from our packs, flicking off the safety and sauntering down to what might be our doom.


	6. A Flame and A Raven

**(A/N) This chapter is from Romeo's Point of View**

My trusty rifle was drawn at the ready, cocked and aimed to kill. Wendy had her standard handgun as she and I crawled along down the main road. Tall building cast ominous shadows on the cracked streets below. I eyed the alleyways back and forth, swinging the gun so I could see through the scope.

The blunette watched my other side, eyes darting about as she searched for clickers. The silence was thick between us to the point of almost clouding up the place. I knew we had to keep quiet with the threat of clickers eating our throats out, but I bet she wasn't even breathing right now!

A sound of a disgruntled moan made me shift quickly on my feet, pointing the nose of the gun in the direction of my target. Low and behold, it was a clicker. The repulsive thing with spores sprouting out of it's head and flesh facing out made me want to throw up. I quickly placed my finger on the trigger, cross hairs on it's ugly mug.

But before I could shoot, Wendy gently placed a hand on my own that was ready to shoot. I looked away from aiming and she motioned to lower my weapon. Doing so, she nodded and reached onto a square, flat holster on her belt. She flicked a button up and revealed the handle of a knife. When it was fully visible, I noticed it was a seven inch shank. She holstered her gun, flicking the safety back on.

My companion crept over behind the infected on deft feet. She flipped the blade so it was facing down to the pavement. The clicker all the while twitched away, unaware of her movements. Once Wendy was positioned and ready, she bent down slightly. The next thing I knew, she quick stepped forward, grabbing the thing around the neck.

Before it could scream, she jammed the shank deep into it's neck. The gurgled sound it made wasn't loud, but it might call some attention if more were nearby. Wendy whispered some words before placing the creature lightly to the ground.

She watched the clicker with a slight sadness in her eyes. Anyone who was still alive knew that infected were people once. Though there was no person left inside, they have a body that was once a human. Living, feeling, maybe a little happy before they turned. I never once though thought twice about killing something out to kill me.

Wendy sucked in a breath, holstered her knife, and took out her gun. The safety was then silently turned off. I slipped my rifle strap to my shoulder, walking to Wendy's side. Close up, she was visibly shaken and her hands were white. Looking up, she smiled as her eyes met mine.

"It's been a while since I killed one w-without a gun." she said, her voice stuttered. She obviously didn't draw the line between infected and human. But she soon closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and looked straight into mine.

"I'm fine. Just grossed out." I nodded. It was best just to let her go through the motions than provoke her into getting upset. Besides, she was tough to make it this far on her own. It was going to be hard thought to teach her to swim. And judging by her tailing just a foot behind me, she hadn't been outside the last city before.

We then continued on our way, silence once again taking a firm grip on our party of two. No clickers came out and we didn't here anything after that. I knew I should stay quiet, to keep under the radar, but I also knew that Wendy was about to lose herself to her own imagination. I could tell by the way she sometimes skidded as if she tripped a little. Or how I heard a hiss as if she were debating with herself.

So I just lowered my to my and slung it back. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I decided to wait t for her to follow.

At first, she didn't notice because she was scanning another alley we passed. But when she did see me just lulling about, casting lazy looks down vacant streets, did she speak. "What are you doing?" I shrugged, looking over my shoulder. Her face was slightly tipped and her eyes were big and doe like.

"We haven't heard or seen anything. So just relax." She seemed a bit flustered at my lax behavior, but soon lowered her Glock and found a place next to me. "So Romeo?" she asked, eyeing me with this brown orbs of hers. "Yeah?"

She twiddled her fingers, intent on having a staring contest with her hands. "Do you have a name for your gun?" A name? The thought never crossed my mind to give it a name. "Why? Does your's have a name?"

Wendy nodded, patting it's holster. "His name is Kurogane. It used to belong to my older brother, Gajeel."

"Oh, the one who also was adopted by the Dragoneels?" I remembered last when she talked about her two over protective big bros. How they were contractors together and had a shared love of dragons that rubbed off on Wendy. "Yeah! He used to let me go shooting with him and took me hunting all the time!" she said, a familiar gleam in her eyes.

"Where did he take you?" Her gaze darted here and there as her foot kicked a nearby rock. "We used to go to Montana, California, North Dakota, Minnesota, all over really." All those places? She was certainly a happy camper. That still didn't explain why she had the swimming skills of a fat cat.

"If you're such a good hunter with camping ability, why can't you swim." Wendy got very quiet and looked at her laces with the concentration of a hawk. I could see the holes being burned in her boots from where I stood. Her face then started to flush with I could only tell was embarrassment.

"I-I fell into a p-pond that was two feet d-deep! I've b-been afraid e-ever since..." The chuckles I tried to hold down hurt my lungs and throat. She saw, and she went from nervous to mad in a split second. It was scary how fast she turned on me with a swift stomp to my foot.

"Damn it! That hurt!"

"Well stop making fun of me!"

Grumbling, we went about our way, making it to an old intersection. The once reflective, metal, traffic lights were now covered in vines and rust. The pedestrian markers were faded to the point of barely even being seen.

As we crossed they way, I perked my ears at a rumbling sound. I thought it was just my imagination, that I was hearing things. Then Wendy poked me in the arm, leaning in to whisper "Hey Romeo, do you hear that?"

We both turned our heads to find nothing to our left. Just and empty road. Then we turned our heads left. A massive truck, maybe a good twenty city blocks away, was rushing towards us. There was something on the hood I couldn't make out, but I didn't want to find out.

"Come on Wendy, this way!" Thankfully, we barely inched our way into the intersection. They more then likely thought we were clickers or infected that were just minding our own bussiness. We ducked into the window of, by the looks of it, an old clothing store, trying to find a place to hide. On the other end of the store was a moss ridden cashire desk. I grabbed Wendy's hand and ran over to the desk, leaping over it with her in tow.

We sat in uneasy waiting, the rumbling getting closer and closer. When the roar of the old engine was just outside the window, I held my breath, and without my knowing, Wendy's hand tightly in mine. Her grip was cutting off blood flow, but I guess so was mine by how scared I was.

The engine ran for a bit longer before finally shutting off. The sound of a rusted door opening made my breath hitch and my free hand go to my gun. If it came down to a fight, me and my companion would have to fight to the death.

After moments of silence, the people driving finally spoke.

"You all patrol this street. The main party will go back to the city entrance." Wait...that voice. I-it couldn't be him. Anyone but that monster!

"But boss, why do we have to?"

A click echoed in my eardrums, causing bile to rise in the back of my throat. Yes... it was him alright.

"I know I wasn't seeing things. There are people in this city. Search this block and come back when you have heads under your arms."

They saw us... if we were caught, it was all over. My mission all for nothing. I had to do something to keep us alive. To keep us safe from Raven Tail.


	7. Attack Of The Raiders

**(A/N) Oh my gersh! So many people like this story! I just gotta say you guys are the best. And also, I accept fanart. Why? Because stuff you guys draw is so effing cute! And I might feature it on my story. Just sayn'! And also, I won't be updating daily from now on. A new semester has started and I won't have time. But the story will go on! Thank you and enjoy!**

What were we going to do? Me and Romeo were trapped like dogs! If we were found, we would die on the spot. But who were they, I thought the city was abandoned. A twitch at my side alerted me that Romeo was grabbing his gun with his free hand, his other secured to mine.

Wait...I pulled my hand softly away, listening the sound of the engine starting back up and glass and rubble under big tires. My hand wound it's way to my holster, flicking up the leather flap to lay my fingers around Kurogane. Pulling the gun forward, I brought the metal to my chest, both hands on and ready.

The thump of boots on pavement was amplified in my eardrums. My heart beat faster as their breathing drew nearer to our hiding spot. Romeo patted my arm, his own gun at rest, but ready to fire. He held up three fingers. I nodded, waiting for the countdown.

When the sound of multiple feet jumping over something reached us, Romeo's fingers moved. First his ring finger, then the middle. All that was left was the pointer. Time stopped, blood was hammering in my ears. This wasn't just a quick few warning shots, it was a fight to the death. And if we lost, we were trophies on their boss's wall.

The moment the finger went down, I whipped around, aimed without a second to spare, and shot the first man down. I ducked back as a second shot soon followed mine from my side. The thunk of two bodies hitting the floor made my stomach churn slightly. I quickly reloaded though, getting ready for the next shot.

"Get down! They're shootn'! Behind the counter!" someone yelled, scraping boots speeding up to find cover. Romeo reloaded and the sound of his teeth grinding made me uneasy. I raised my head above our cover, trying to get a better look. As I did, I saw a man peak out, poised to shoot. My draw was faster, and as he stepped out to aim, I put a bullet between his eyes.

Ducking back, Romeo took his turn to take someone down. After his rifle recoiled and hit it's mark, he ducked back. He faced me as he reset his gun to fire again. "They've got about six men. We took out four so far, so that means two more."

As if on command, a frenzy of shots splintered and tried to pierce our barcade, but thankfully to no avail. Steps shuffled closer to us, too far for comfort. I sucked in a breath of musty air, finger lightly petting the trigger like a loyal dog. Romeo tensed as he too clutched his gun to the point of his knuckles going white.

After another barrage of bullets, we made our move. I dove to the side, rolling across the ground. When I stopped, I got on one knee and prepared to aim. Time once again went slack. It was me and the closest figure, wearing a cliche face cover to hide his mouth and nose. Before he could reload, I pulled the trigger, blowing a hole in his head. Blood made a small volcano as the piece of metal met its mark.

The body fell backward, the red liquid starting to pool at the attacker's forehead onto the floor. How these men could stand doing this everyday without second thoughts was beyond me. This was far from my first kill, but it fazed me every time my heart beat went down. Speak of the devil, the pounding was subsiding.

The smell is the first thing you notice. The smell of rot and blood hits you like a runaway train and stays with you like a scar on your senses. The sight of the motionless, lifeless lump of a person, staining the ground red with the life giving liquid. Just looking for a moment made my heart pick up speed once more. The vomit started to rise in the back of my throat.

Sucking back the bile, I holstered Kurogane with a shivering hand. Romeo had shouldered his gun soundlessly, running a dirt caked hand through his hair. I adjusted the collar of my jacket to shield my eyes. If there's one thing I know, is that eyes can be deceived. But my ears, nose, and mouth cannot be swayed so easily.

The sound of a motor made my blood go cold. The truck was coming back. Scanning the store, I saw a decaying door frame. Rushing past Romeo, I looked inside. There were stairs leading up into the loft of the building. A body came to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder.

My companion's head just barely reached over mine as the sound of a huff filled my ears. "The only way out is up I guess." He said. We both then ran up the stairs, fleeing the lower floors to get to the roof.

Reaching the first floor hall, we dodged and ducked to avoid sagging ceilings and clutter on the ground. When we made it to the end, the stairs that should be there to take us up was blocked with old dressers and desks. The deafening engine that once disguised our movements went dead quiet.

My breath failed to come as the creaking of a rusted door swung open. Many threatened voices sang in a chorus of misfortune as the familiar click of a gun being cocked was followed by similar clicks and clangs of metal. They were ready for a fight, but we weren't. If we were caught in this hall, we would be fish in a barrel. Romeo and I might be able to take some down with us, but the chance of getting out alive was rapidly growing.

Then the gust of air that tossed my hair about softly made the gears in my head go into full out over drive. Turning on my heel, there was a window. More to it, leading to a fire escape. A cheshire smile cracked my face.

I latched my hand onto Romeo's elbow, dragging him through the window. He whispered as I clambered out first "Are you crazy?" I nodded, my hair bobbing with my movements. Sighing, the boy shimmed his way out with me. As a duo, we made haste up the fire escape, trying our best to keep our boots from causing too much noise.

The trip up made the air clearer and cleaner as we climbed higher. Once at the top, I stepped onto the the comforting haven known as the roof. Romeo made his way behind me, putting a hand to his forehead. "Great, now they can kill us out in the open."

I giggled lightly. "Are you always this impulsive to make up your mind?" My feet moved on their own, the action very automatic as years of the same action being repeated flooded into my mind. The action was as simple as breathing now.

My feet picked up speed as I neared the edge of the building. As my boots left solid ground, the same feeling of gravity failing to keep my down made the smile on my face double. The sky kissed my body as I was no longer just standing on earth. The indescribable emotions that flew through my brain made me intoxicated on my own senses reacting to the experience of nothing holding me back.

When I touched down on the sister roof across the gape, my heart still hammered in my throat and the adrenaline coursed in my blood. Flipping around, Romeo had run to the edge, ready to watch me plummet to my doom. But seeing me, probably wild eyed and shaking, his face melted slightly.

I extended a hand over the gape, speaking with silent intensity "Come on, I'll catch you if you come short!" Soon, his muscular frame vanished from sight. Seconds later, he was bounding off the side over the alley way. The fear of falling down to the world below was written on his face. But I made a promised a partnership to him, and I wasn't going to let him down. Literally.

But Romeo had come up short and his toes slipped as he came into contact with the metal rim of the building. But as fast as a hawk, I shot forward, thrusting out my arms out for support. When my skin touched his, I leaned back with my full weight, a death grip on his arms.

I would've collided with the ground pulling him back if not for him flipping us around as we fell, taking the brunt of the injury. His chest heaved up and down, my head moving with it as I laid on top of him, my hair tossed over a shoulder. Looking into Romeo's eyes, we both were a bright red in our cheeks.

I pushed off of him, standing quickly to catch my lost composure, trying to straighten myself. He did the same, coughing at the awkward moment. But the sound of nearby gunshots made us bound away for the next building, like bunnies startled by hunters.

Catching a glance, I smirked at the irony moment. "So Romeo, you have a bit of a short stride, eh?" He choked as we flew to the next platform. "S-so what! At least I can swim!" The stutter made my chuckle to myself. Looks like I wasn't the only one who fumbled with their words when dealing with teens their age.

"Looks like we can work off each other, Romeo." Said boy nodded, both of us taking the next leap in perfect sync, smiles plastered on in the face of destruction and moment of the chase. The end of the city was just ahead, as was our ultimate destiny.

Our ultimate adventure.

 _Meanwhile, with Raven Tail_

"I can't believe they took down our cannon fodder so quickly and got away." A tall and brooding man said, staring at the two fleeting forms of their targets.

"Indeed , a mystery to be looked into." Another voice piped in with a slight voice crack, as if in pain. The owner of said voice was clutching a fresh bullet wound with gritted teeth. A woman with crimson hair that put fire to shame stumbled over to the latter man, an ever present smile crooked on her mug.

She raised a hand to block the blaring sun from getting in her bloodshot eyes. "Just say the word and I can put them down, Master Ivan." Ivan shook his head. "No, we need the boy alive. As for his blue haired companion," A wicked look crept up and made the redhead back away, her smile failing her, but still remained out of habit.

"Let's see what she can do."


	8. Back Woods and Sing Alongs

**(A/N) Let's go from Romeo's POV today! And thank you for the (as of now) 80+ views! You all are awesome, so keep on coming back to check it out. I will try to post once a week from now on.**

"Come on Wendy! Stop picking rock!"

"I like rock, so get over it!"

"Fine then, I'll just keep using paper."

We both walked side by side through a dense, overgrown field. It must have been a farm at one point judging by the old farm house we found and looted for supplies an hour ago. Wendy and I were having an intense game of rock, paper, scissors to pass the time away. She had a tendency to go for rock every other round.

It was really starting to get old. But anything's better than having to sneak out of a not-so-empty city with the possible threat of Raven Tail pumping us with lead. Wendy huffed out of annoyance, flicking her ponytail and just brushing my arm. I don't know if she was in school plays before the infected got loss or what, but that one display of distaste was almost animated.

She puckered out her lower lip, pouting while continuing to talk. "If that's how you feel, then let's play a different game." I readjusted the shoulder strap to my rifle, giving her a side glance. "What kind of game?"

Wendy closed her eyes, tapping her pointer finger under her chin as if in the middle of deep thought. It was, dare I say, kinda cute. After a moment, she snapped her finger and her eyes opened in a bright brown explosion of determination. "The song lyric game!"

The song lyric game? "What kind of game is that?" I said out loud. "It's simple!" she stated, almost a little too innocently though. " One of us says a movie or musical that has some kind of lyrical song in it. Then, the other person has to sing a song from that movie."

I nodded seemed pretty simple. It would pass the time, and I have been wondering these past few what kind of stuff she did before we both were fighting for our lives. "Alright, you start." I motioned with my hand for her to give me a movie title.

"Lion King." she said, a slight jut in her hip, maybe thinking I had never seen it before. "CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TOOOONIIIIGHT!" I wiped the smug smile off her face by raising my arms in a dramatic rendition of the number I choose.

But I didn't expect her laughter that followed. Her laugh was a bubbly waterfall, tripping over stones on it's way down the stream. It filled the silent, desolate hills with the giddiness and pleasure that left her mouth. Wow, that was really poetic. I should be in AP English class! Or an author! Naw, gotta focus on the game at hand.

She stopped her laugh and faced me up, hands on her hips. "I didn't know you could sing." "I'm not that good." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Alright, my turn. Les Miserables."

Wendy's face contorted with a look of glee. She closed her eyes, raised a hand to her heart and the other to the sky. "Tomorrow will discover what our god in heaven has in stoooooooooore!" she sang with a high voice. Her singing was incredible, her range was insane. I couldn't help but join in. "One more, one more day."

We both looked into each other's faces as we sang the last line, trying to out do the other. "ONE DAY MORE!" The two of us held it for a good thirty seconds. After we both gave out gasping for air, we started laughing our butts off. We continued our game of musical battles, sometimes the other joining in for a solo.

"My turn again." I said. So far we were tied twenty to twenty. The stakes were high and I had to trip her up as best as I could so I thought of the only movie that she might not have seen before. It was a Disney movie that came out only three months before the infection.

"Tangled."

The fear that crossed the building hopper's irises was a victory. Twenty for Wendy, but twenty-.

"All those days, watching from the windows, all those years, outside looking in. All that time never truly seeing, just how blind I've been." No ruler measuring for a thousand years could measure how far my jaw dropped at that moment. She knew the ballad that the main characters sang on the lake. But to rub salt on the wound, she kept going.

"Now I'm here, shining in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be." Her words soared as the chorus lifted into the breeze. "And at last I see the light! And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted." I could almost hear the guitar cords as she sang in perfect timing.

"All at once everything is different, now that I see you."

My feet dragged through the dirt and low growing weeds. She wore a victorious smirk, turning up her chin in a proud sort of manner. Like a dragon who had won a long hard battle against their lifelong enemy. It was... kinda a turn on. I shook out the gutter thoughts as quickly as humanly possible, but I knew I was never fast enough.

"Romeo, are you feeling okay?" she asked, gently laying a hand on my forehead. "You're really red and warm." I had to cover my trail, and fast. So I threw on the best 'I-wasn't-just-ogling' face on the entire side of the western hemisphere and said "It's just sorta hot out today."

Wendy looked at me with questioning eyes, tilting her head to the right. "Really? It should be the middle of September. Is it still June and I just counted wrong?" Nice going fireball! She's onto you! I Had to try something else. Stuffing my hands in my pockets and forcing my head to look straight on the path we were walking, we had come near a stretch of woods. Good, an escape!

Changing the topic, I decided to brief her on where we were headed next. Pulling out my map that had been marked with red, black, and all the colors of the rainbow due to having no choice in what I find. I crouched down as the Wendy did the same, looking coyly at the defaced piece of paper as I attempted to unfold it.

When it was furled, a map on the United States was shown. The front cover may have had a couple scribbles, but looking at the bigger picture, it was almost an eyesore how many places I had marked, x-ed out, and stared. There were arrows pointing to and fro to places I had to run on the trade route for, and lines weaving and zig zagging to simulate safe passage through the rough and hard areas of the once usually tame country.

Wendy could only stare in awe at my messy handiwork, mouth like a trout out of water. All she could do was whistle in amazement. I took a moment to bask in her shock the turned back to the task at hand. Placing a hand on on the old sheet, I pointed to Georgia.

"Right now, we are here near the border of Georgia and Alabama." I stated, slowly dragging my hand slowly up follow the state's borders to Mississippi. "There's an outpost in Mississippi called Lamia Scale. We'll stop there for supplies."

I dragged my finger across Arkansas, Oklahoma, and Colorado "We'll follow these borders to Colorado. And if everything goes well," I paused for effect, making her lean in closer "We find Fairy Tail before next summer rolls around."

She nodded her head, hair bobbing with her ever present skittish undertone that was reminded me of a bird. I raised my own head, pointing a finger that held only a little ink from the old pen marks. "We just need to cross through the woods and we'll cross the border to Mississippi."

With deft hands, I stashed away our map and re shouldered my pack and rifle. Wendy shifted her weight back on her heels as she stood up from a crouching position. I gave one last side glance to her, making sure she was ready for the trek.

As soon as she had adjusted her pack to a comfortable spot on her back, I led the way to the woods. It was hard to believe that this was happening. That a girl I had met in the city a mere week ago and I were on our way to Fairy Tail. I knew when we got there the fight for survival would still be just as tough as being on our own. But that small feeling of seeing everyone again spurred me on, like a red string of fate leading me to my destiny.

And that string was tied by the father that passed me his gun. A fate of a hunter and the bond to his homelands. Giving the butt of my gun a pat to feed the nostalgic emotions welling up inside me, I knew that both Wendy and I would make it.

 _ **Meanwhile At Fairy Tail**_

Natsu sat on the wall, cursing Gray and his overly attached girlfriend. What kind of nickname was Flame Brain? FLAME BRAIN FOR GOD'S SAKE! And his daughter, his own flesh and blood laughed at her godparents like it was funny. Nashi betrayed her own father! His pride was shot and Lucy couldn't stop him from taking the night shift to protect the camp.

At least the sky was filled with the familiar stars and their respective clusters to form constellations in the black expanse of space. It always dazzled the man how big masses of fire and gases came together to glow so brightly to be seen back on a far away planet. It made Natsu feel small at times. But not as small as his sister-in-law Levy. Damn was she short!

Shortness aside, she was still smart and was possibly the only woman alive (minus Lucy) to endure Gajeel's half-assed jokes. It was a miracle his older brother had even found her, considering he could look straight over the doctor's head.

The man cut his thoughts of the weird pair out and focused on the constellations, seeing if he could find the September ones that should be out. Aquila the eagle spread it's awe inspiring wings through the night. Cygnus the swan that held it's regal neck high and mighty at the chaotic earth below. And one of the 12 zodiacs, Capricornus the seagoat. Why it was a seagoat was beyond the pink haired fellow, but that's what it was.

The sound of heavy boots on metal climbing up the ladder to top of the wall caught Natsu's attention from his stargazing. When the steps had reached the steel plated floor, they were heavy and could only belong to one person. The massive form of a man plunked down beside the latter of the two men.

A shaky sigh from the newcomer made Natsu chuckle. The man turned his head to see a troubled Gajeel, sporting his short hair with a grim look. "You and the wife have a spat again?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms over his chest. His brother shook his head, running a hand through his pitch black locks.

"No...she-um." The words didn't come out right. How could he when he was this shocked? The younger brother's smirk was swept away with a chilled breeze. "She what?" Gajeel sucked in a breath and answered "I may or may not be a father."

The silence that rested in between the two was as thick as a bog, awkwardness building up like smoke in a forest fire. Natsu wasn't too shocked though. Levy had been moody today, not to mention complaining of feeling sick at breakfast. Coupled with a questionable amount of rage towards Gajeel's younger brother whenever he so much as called her 'the short one', it made perfect sense.

"I don't know what to do..." The elder of the two admitted. "I don't want to be a bad father, but I know I'm going to screw up some way. I already lost Wendy." Natsu stiffened at the mention of the girl's name. Images of her cold, lifeless body with an exposed neck wound that the brother's had seen many times before still plagued his nightmares.

The pinkette gripped his brother's shirt, his eyes ablaze with emotion "Now you listen here." His words held no venom, only hurtful agony they both took so long to hide and still locked away in their hearts. "We both fucked up that day! Don't blame yourself."

Natsu released his fist, but continued with conviction "Do you love them?"

Gajeel was offended his step brother would question his faith and love he tried so hard to show every day to his wife. "With all my life. I would for both, even though I never met my brat."

Natsu breathed deeply and slumped back in his spot. "You'll do just fine." Their gazes both locked onto the sky above. "If you need anything, me and Lucy will be there before you can say 'Shrimp needs a hand'."

Gajeel laughed his unique laugh that he got from his father, Metallicana. "Shrimp's gonna be just fine. I'm the one that's gonna suffer."

The two didn't always see eye to eye. They weren't perfect and there were enough skeletons in their closets to make a graveyard, but they drew lines. They had to keep moving on. Because it wasn't just about them anymore.


	9. Scales and Shotguns

**(A/N) You guys...ARE AWESOME! As of now, we are at 120+ views! I wish I could hug you all! Special Shout out to Lib Fanfic and Super_Sophia for editing and giving me ideas. And thanks to all others who have stuck with me this far! Enjoy today's chapter from Wendy's POV! (Hashtagmrfluff: Grae is a Weeeeeeeeeb!)**

 **GOD DAMMIT FLUFF!**

The leaves were changing color. The fact was clear as I looked up through the canopy, the trees were dusted lightly with red, orange, and yellow shades. The air was crisp with the coming winter season. I knew that their wouldn't be snow, but one could dream it would be cold enough.

The leaves crunched beneath our feet, lost in the fall breeze that lazily through the forest of gold and green. Romeo had his hands in his pockets and shoulders rolled back. We had been walking through the woods for two days now. I wasn't a stranger to long hikes and neither was Romeo, but we both just wanted to rest our sore feet without having to constantly be watching our backs.

Romeo and I were just ready to get to Lamia Scale and resupply.

"Are you still alive?" I asked, pulling out my glock to inspect it for the fifth time in one hour. "Yup." I heard him say as a took out the amo and locked over the the hammer of the gun. Safety clip was in working order and I reloaded the amo. "So, have you ever been on a river boat tour?" I asked.

"No, is it fun?" He asked, raising his rifle to check the sight and crosshairs by the looks of it. This would be the thousandth time he has done this by now. "Yeah, we went on one when we visited New Orleans and took a ride with my Uncle Panther Lily. We all call-...called him Lily."

There was a silence. Uncle Lily died the year before the infection spread. He was Gajeel's 'brother-in-spirit' when Gajeel's father, Metalicana, died in a car accident. They lived in Germany so Gajeel moved to America and lived with Natsu and Igneel. My brothers then went to college and Lily was Gajeel's roommate for all four years.

Lily was an African American man with the heart of gold and the wisdom of an owl. He would always bring me gifts and take me to get ice cream without fail. The thought of my Uncle was painful burn on my heart. But he died as he lived, fighting injustice (or in his case cancer) and with words to live by "Don't get cocky."

"But he's gone now." I said. But raising my head, I smiled. "You would've liked him. He really liked hunting and trap shooting." Romeo grinned. The woods was his second home, Lily just really liked hunting and if there was another hunter nearby, he would have a field day with them.

The sound of something splashing into water alerted us that we were close to the river. An idea popped into my head. Without warning, I dug my back foot into the ground and ran as fast as I could ahead of Romeo.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" I yelled back. "Hey no fair!" I heard him answer. The leaves under my boots crunched and crackled as the trees blurred at the sides of my vision. The feeling of running was always a good feeling, especially if no one's chasing you to your possible death.

The trees started to thin out until finally I broke the tree line into an open area. I skidded to halt at the top of a small hill that overlooked a large compound. It was about the size of medium sized warehouse, with a half finished, and smaller complex connected to it. A top the main structure was a flag that had a mermaid like creature silhouetted across a field of grass green.

It was the symbol of the shelter Lamia Scale.

Romeo huffed and puffed as he slowed to a stop beside me. "H-how do you run *huff* that fast?" He then doubled over to flop onto the ground, his face hidden in the grass. I shrugged, feeling rather proud I had beaten him to the punch. "Practice dear Romeo. Lot's of practice." After a moment of trying to catch his breath, the teen raised his body up into a crossed legged sitting position.

"I'm guessing that's Lamis Scale, right?" I asked, pointing to the building by the river. "Yup." He then stood up, ready to start walking again. "But seriously, do you have big lungs or something? No one can be that fast." I scoffed as we began to walk down the hill side by side. "Are you saying I somehow cheated to win a fair race?"

Romeo shrugged "You did get a head start, and you didn't warn me until the last second." I nodded my head "I guess. Next time I'll warn you." We went down the hill again in comfortable silence, the base getting closer and closer with every stride.

After five minutes (yes I counted), we reached the barbed wire gate that protected the place. On guard were two people. One was tall with stark white hair. The other had the largest eyebrows I had ever seen! I kid you not, they were as long as my hair, and a darker shade of blue! Almost black if you asked me. Both toted guns, shot guns as I could tell.

When our presence was made known by Romeo giving a loud whistle, the men looked up. The taller one broke out into a grin, waving to us. "Well if it isn't Conbolt? Get over here!" Romeo jogged up to the gate, me in tow behind him. The one who called Romeo over had unlocked the gate and the shorter one held it open for me to pass through.

Stepping inside, Romeo and the guards were shaking hands. "It's good to see you again Lyon. And you too Yuka." The bushy browed one known as Yuka dipped his head with respect to Romeo. That means the white haired one must be Lyon. Speaking of which, all three turned to me. Lyon cocked his head to the side with smirk "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

 _Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend._ Was I hearing right today? Or did he call me Romeo's girlfriend. Okay, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. He doesn't know me and anyone could make that mistake! I threw my arms up, waving them in front of me in denial.

"No, no, no! W-we're just friends!" I exclaimed, stuttering yet again. And I had just gotten over it too.

Yuka smirked with a smartass kind of flare in his almost covered eyes. Seriously, his eyebrows hid his face pretty well. It still made me blush at my lack of sounding convincing. Lyon patted my back with his arm that was free from holding his gun stationary at his side. "Don't worry, we're just teasing. What's your name?"

I couldn't help but smile at Lyon's kindness towards me. Deciding to return it, I extended a hand to him, replying "Wendy, Wendy Marvell Dragneel."

"My name is Lyon Ult Vastia."

 _ **One awkward walk to the back of Lamia Scale's base later.**_

"WHY WOULD YOU LET AN OUTSIDER IN WITHOUT CHECKING WITH OUR HEALTH DEPARTMENT FIRST! YOU COULD'VE KILLED US ALL!"

Ooba Babasaama, the leader of the shelter, was currently beating on Lyon and Yuka with her cane. I could only stare in shock at how a woman as old as her could possibly beat two grown men to the point of reducing them to crybaby children. Romeo had told me it could be worse, because if you defied her rules a second time in the same day, she would put you on a spinning wheel and spin you till you blew chunks.

I was already motion sick at the thought of it. Motion sickness was apart of my family, and was a bitch. In fact, Natsu, Gajeel, and I had to take pills before we left our house each day so we wouldn't throw up in a vehicle.

"We're sorry Ooba! But she was with Romeo!" they men balled, tears streaming down their cheeks in a comedic way. Ooba was having none of it though and continued to whack at two guards with the strength of a lioness in her prime. How was she not the dictator of the United States by now?

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S WITH THE DAMN QUEEN OF ENGLAND! YOU TWO NITWITS COULD HAVE BROUGHT THE INFECTION INSIDE! THINK OF THE FAMILIES THAT WE KEEP SAFE HERE!"

Romeo crossed his arms in defeat. He turned to me with a coy grin. "Sorry we have to wait to negotiate for supplies." I clasped my hands behind my back, returning the grin with my own. "That's alright. We have a whole day to kill anyway."

"A day to stay and relax indeed." A deep voice added. Looking behind me, I saw the tallest man I had ever seen in my life. Gajeel may have been a giant himself, but he had nothing on this guy! WIth a shiny bald head and a long beard, he was the definition of "Hey world, I'm in charge so deal with it."

My companion wasn't phased though, but instead raised a hand in a mock salute to the mountain of a man. "Yo Jura! How's it going up there?"

The older male laughed. It was a comforting sound that had been worn like a canyon with years of age. "Chilly, Rome. And how's the view from down below?"

"You really need to trim your nose hair." The giant ruffled Romeo's hair with a calloused hand. After the little exchange, he turned to me. "So this is the girl that caused a big fuss halfway through the base." He then reached out a hand for a handshake.

"My name is Jura Neekis. I'm the second in command. If there's anything you need while you're here, feel free to bother me." I took Jura's hand, finding my own being swallowed by his. It was a stark comparison, but at least I was no longer afraid of his height advantage due to his politeness.

"My name is Wendy Dragneel. I'm travelling with Romeo."

"Wendy, a pretty yet strong name. I think we'll get along just fine."

A loud crash caused our trio to turn and found Ooba standing tall over Lyon and Yuka, wearing a victor's smirk. Both men moaned in agony at their beat down. But the old woman wasn't done having a hissy fit yet.

"WHERE IS SHERRY! GET HER TO PATCH UP THESE USELESS SACKS OF MEAT!"

"On my way Ooba!" a high pitched voice called across the building. In no time flat, a girl with bright pink hair and a brown jacket came bounding over with a look of pure amusement. "Again Lyon? I never thought you could get so ganged up in only one week." Her voice was like listening to good pop music, upbeat with hints of intelligence mixed into the melody.

Lyon gave her a sour look as she set him up to be treated. "At least you can prove and see up front that I was wrongly accused of letting infection in." The girl, I assume she was Sherry, gave me a look down. Her eyes were a brilliant chocolate brown with what seemed to be undertones of onyx. Her face was young and kept clean, evident by the lack of dirt or pours on her forehead and cheeks.

Sherry was adorable!

She too extended a hand of welcome like everyone else. "Hi there! My name is Sherry! Nice to meet you." When I took her hand to shake it, I was taken aback to find her hands were smooth. Did she use lotion to get them that nice, or did she take good care of her hands?

"My name is Wendy. Nice to meet you too Sherry!"

Ooba stepped up and broke our greeting by yelling "OI! YOU GIRL! YOU NEED TO LEAVE WHILE SHERRY IS BUSY! YOU CAN TALK WHEN SHE'S DONE!"

I flinched away and Jura put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't take it too hard. She's just trying to make sure that Lyon and Yuka can return to their duties soon." Romeo turned on his heel and motioned to follow him. "Besides, why don't we go with Jura to get those supplies. He says we can do that while we wait to be fed and given new clothes."

It would be the best choice. There was no use in standing around doing nothing while we wait for lunch to get served here. Jura led us to the other end of the complex. For having a girl with pink hair, a guy with eyebrows that made Vegeta envious (yes I watched Dragon Ball), and a man who just might be tall enough to touch the top of my house, I stuck out like a sore thumb.

Whenever we walked past someone, they pointed and whispered. It might be because of my blue hair or being that I was an unfamiliar in their territory. For all they know, I was an undercover government cop. It wasn't unheard of for an agent to slip into the ranks of the common people to target the shelter and have the army come in to destroy it.

No, it was most likely the fact I had never been here.

Jura stopped us in front of a closed storage unit. With deft hands, he brought out a key and unlocked the padlock that secured the garage like door. Romeo went to Jura's left side and bent down to help the older man to lift the door up.

After they lifted the door, I got to see what was inside. Weapons from tripwires to firearms were in cases or hung up on walls. Cases with different sized guns were stacked according to their class and type. Grenades, pepper spray, traps, nets, and other offensive weapons stood unused on shelves or held up with hooks and rope.

If Natsu and Gajeel came through that opening, they would be drunk on the amount of hunting ideas that they could only dream of. But I guess I would have to fan girl for them.

"Oh...my...GOD!" I threw my arms up with glee. "AR-15, AK-47, a Glock 9 like Kurogane!" Jura laughed as I started listing off different guns. I shifted through the cases, gaping like a fish at the wide types of firearms they had. What did they do, raid a military base or something to get these beauties?

But then I came upon the one gun I knew I needed to have. Lifting open the case, I found a Winchester Model 70, the pre 1964 type. The sleek yet uniform curves made my heart flutter in ways I never knew it could. The scope was well tuned and made me purr at the great lengths someone took to tend to the was my dream gun.

Romeo bent down, placing a hand on my shoulder to steady himself. He whistled at my find and gave Jura a glance. "Hey, can we take this one? She only has a handgun to defend herself." I looked up from my ogling to give Jura a pleading look. I had to use my training of using puppy eyes if I was to leave with this piece of art.

The second in command nodded. "Take any ammo you need. Also take some fire starters and twine to make to make traps." An earsplitting smile exploded across my face as I clutched the Winchester close to my heart.

Romeo and I may not have met in the usual way, but we had overcome every challenge presented so far. All we had to do was cross the river to the west and the true adventure will begin.

 _ **Else Where At FT Base**_

"NATSU!"

Natsu fled as fast as he humanly could into the nearest building. He found himself promptly in the mess hall, filled with people. Clutching his scarf and panting heavily, he swung his head from side to side in utter panic.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide!" he mumbled over and over to himself as he sprinted across the room, many pairs of eyes watching as he fled for dear life. The young man made a leap of faith and ducked under a table that his daughter and rival's son were sitting at. Natsu poked his head out quickly to give Nashi the signal to stay silent. The girl nodded, understanding what the gesture meant.

The doors to the mess hall swung open and an enraged Lucy stomped in. Her face was caked in dirt and her clothes as well. Tiny scratch marks covered her arms and the sleeves of her shirt. "ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU AND I NEED TO HAVE A SERIOUS CHAT!"

Nashi leaned over to reach under the table to act as if she dropped something. When she came face to face with her petrified father, she eyed him with her big brown eyes. "Why is Mommy mad at you?" Her father quickly answered "I'll tell you if I live!"

Sitting back up, Nashi spotted Lucy burning holes into everyone as she passed. As she drew closer, the six year old could tell that her mother was mumbling "Of all men I had to marry, it was that idiot. My dad was right all along."

As the flustered woman passed, Nashi turned back to her friend across the way. "So Ren, what were you saying before my mom came busting in?"The black haired boy raised his head up, his sea blue eyes shimmering in the faint light of the afternoon. "My dad taught me how to hunt rabbits with snares today. He even showed me how to read tracks to tell where their nests are located."

The girl smiled brightly at Ren. He was one of the only five other children born in the camp. He was only a half a year older than herself, but they formed an instant bond despite both their father's mutual rivalry towards one another.

A woman with curly blue hair sat down next to Ren, sporting the same blue eyes. The woman was Juvia, Nashi's godmother and Ren's mother. She was the best swimmer and fisher in the camp. She was so good, her husband Gray always told us that she could out swim any pro. There was a rumour that she is part mermaid.

"Hello Nashi. Juvia-I mean, I'm glad to see you! Are you doing well?" And Juvia also talked about herself in the third person. It was a habit she got from being abandoned as a child and having no social skills. Even though she had Gray to help keep her calm when she had small panic attacks of her days on the street, she never quite let that third person talking go.

"I'm okay, but..." Nashi leaned over the table, cupping her mouth so only Juvia and Ren could hear. "Daddy is hiding from mommy under the table."

Juvia chuckled "Really now? Are you trying to trick Ju-...me again?" Ren moved aside she his mother could confirm what the children knew. When Juvia came up, she tried hard to laugh out loud by covering her mouth with her hands.

Nashi thought that Juvia's laugh was like a babbling river. Tripping over itself to reach the calm seas in sometimes a fast paced rapid or a lazy crawl. Today, it was just sort of moving right along at the speed of someone walking.

But it didn't last for long. Lucy had noticed that Juvia had checked under the table and came up trying to contain giggles. With the speed of a falcon diving upon their prey, the blonde whisked her way to the table. The three that were there moved away quickly, not wanting to also suffer the wrath of Lucy.

Lucy reached under the table, grabbed Natsu by the collar, and yanked him unto his feet. The man had a look of pure terror and fright at the hell he had brought upon himself. "Natsu..." Lucy began slowly, choking her husband further with his own t-shirt. "Y-yes?"

Her eyes of brown fire bared into is steel onyx ones. "WHY THE HECK DID I FIND A BLUE CAT IN OUR CABIN!?"

The hall was silent as all attention was on the bickering couple. Natsu gulped, choosing his last words very carefully.

"H-he was all alone out in the woods. I couldn't just leave him there..."

Lucy stared him down a moment longer until her grip released from his shirt. Placing a hand on her head, she sat with a plop on the top of the table that Nashi was sitting at. "...I'm sorry I yelled." Natsu's tension left him as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife. Lucy was tired beyond belief, anyone could tell. Between being a full time mother, running the school at the base, and other duties that she helped with.

Natsu pulled her into a big hug, letting her nuzzle her face into his neck. Her breath tickled his throat and made him want to hold her closer. He knew he should've told Lucy before he brought home the cat. Stepping back, he gripped her shoulders softly, as if she'd break if her held her tighter. Just looking into her doe like eyes, he remembered why he fell in love with her back at that old cafe on fourth street.

She gave him that concerned look she always got when he was acting stranger than usual. "Natsu, are you okay?"

An idea struck him as people turned back to their tasks. "Why don't you name him?"

Lucy was confused at first, but then her face softened. After a moment, she said "How about, Happy?"

Nashi skipped over to the two, flashing a smile that was the sum of the two of her parents. "Can we really keep him?" Natsu swept Nashi up and the father and daughter rubbed noses, a sign of affection between the two. "Sure! It'll be the six of us now! You, me, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, and the new baby!"

The crowd went silent as they heard Natsu say the last one. Mirajane, the resident gossip stood up and pointed an accusing finger. "WAIT! GAJEEL AND LEVY ARE EXPECTING?!"

Natsu choked. Her forgot that the two were trying to keep it a secret until they thought it would be right to say something. "Um...shit."

Just as Natsu had all but given it away, Gajeel and Levy came waltzing in, chatting and playfully bickering about some random topic of interest. They both paused as all eyes were on them. Erza raised from her seat and walked over to the pair. Patting them on the back, she simply said "Congrats you two. We have your backs."

Levy stood still while Gajeel blushed and rubbed his neck. Natsu nervously shuffled away from his family, looking for an escape route. But his sister in law had already set her sights on him and had drawn her sleeves up for a fight.

"NATSU! GET READY TO DIE!" she cried and flung her small body at her brother in law.

 **Sorry for the late update by the way!**


	10. One by land, two by tea

**(A/N) Wow, this story got kinda popular. 1400+ views, and it's all thanks to you guys! I could cry, but I already wasted good tears on Chapter 8's views. After this chapter stay tuned for a special scene at the end. Now, let's hear what Romeo has to say! And I'm dedicating a chapter to the person who can guess where I got the title from. Credit to the title goes to the mystery owner!**

"Make sure to tell old Makarov I said 'Hi' Fireball. That ol' geezer is going to work himself to an early grave if he doesn't get a compliment soon." Jura shook hands with me as Wendy and I prepared our bags for travel. "I will. And don't you forget that I owe you for that new kettle that you gave us."

Jura help up a hand in a sign to stop me from thanking him. "Think nothing of it. Since we got the hydro electricity plant working again, we've been able to save more an more on materials. It's no skin off any of our noses." I nodded, sling my bag over my my back. Wendy herself stood up just as Sherria jogged up.

"Before you go, take this!" The pinkette shoved a metal shiny, plastic kit into Wendy's hands. She was caught off guard at first, but had a grasp on it soon enough. Wendy looked over the parcel with the eyes of a hawk, turning it over in her hands with care. Sherria went in for a quick hug, engulfing my partner in a flurry of cloud pink hair and an impossibly yellow rain coat.

"It's a med kit. The outer layer is waterproof and it has stuff for over fifty medical emergencies to sore throats and colds. It also has some tea bags for the soul and lot's of love!" The pair pulled away, both flashing brilliant smiles. "Thank you Sherria. I promise I'll come back one day."

The exchange was puzzling. The two had only met last night and yet they were both almost joined at the hip throughout our stay at the shelter. The girls continued to say extended goodbyes as I lifted my rifle over my shoulder. I had replaced it's worn strap with a new one due to the other one was gripping at straws when it came to quality. This new one felt a bit more comfortable on my shoulder and still retained a neat uniform look to the piece of old material while still managing to somehow look brand new.

"Alright," Jura said "it's time for Romeo and Wendy to start on their journey home." Sherria still spared one last hug for Wendy and jogged back over to her medical station. Following not long after, Lyon walked over to us with Yuka in tow. Both still looked pretty beaten from yesterday despite a good meal and an extra hour of sleep.

Jura then took lead, shepherding our party of five out of the compound and into the open air. The morning was crisp and bright with the fall colors showing brightly in the trees within the nearby area. A deer was on the top of the hill from where Wendy and I had our race. It wasn't a big doe, but the stag that soon joined it from the undergrowth was something to behold with it's large antlers and lean body. The two stood together watching our little party walk around the side of the compound to the river bank before disappearing into the forest once again.

Strange how in a world full of chaos and ruin that animals could still come out and have a look at us humans going about surviving. It was crazy to think about, but all the same was nice to know something good was watching us.

When we reached the bank, Lyon stood straight with Yuka mirroring him, prepared to give the send off briefing. The taller white headed man began with a cold expression "You will now be leaving the territory of Lamia Scale. Any and all personal information you have gained must be preserved and treated with care."

Yuka then spoke "Any sensitive information must be delivered to the person that it was intended to reach and not for ears of any other. Don't abuse what has been entrusted to you."

Finally, Jura eyed Wendy carefully, making sure she heard the last part and respected it well. "And above all, don't tell any government official of this shelter. To ensure the safety of not only our lives, but the lives of those who need protection there."

After the warning, all three smiled. "And now, Lyon, Yuka. It's time for us to leave the two to go about on their journey." The party of men turned their backs to us and walked back to the compound, waving and adding a last good luck.

Even though I had been to Lamia Scale many times on my trade route, it never ceased to amaze me on how Jura could be so stern with his words and imposing in his stature. I guess that's why he was named one of the Jura the Stone Edge.

"Um...Romeo?" Wendy asked, her voice laced with fear. I put my thoughts aside and turned to face her. "What is it. Something wrong?" The girl pointed to the Great Mississippi that stood in our way. "How are we going to cross? Is there a boat or something?"

Oh no. How could I forget she couldn't swim! Looking into her eyes, I could see the dread already filling her expression. There were no boats in Lamia Scale. Everyone who needed to gather materials across the way needed to know how to swim with assistance. I was a communications runner who knew it was vital to learn how to so much as dog paddle. From bandits, to gangs, and even terrorist groups like Raven Tail, if there was a lake or river you needed to escape to it might save your life.

The problem was out in the open at least, so a plan could easily be made. "What are we going to do? Should we ask if they have some driftwood or a ra-!" Without thinking I walked right past her and jumped into the water. Wendy raised her arms to block from the wave of water that was thrown into the air.

Extending an arm, I began to talk "Come on in!"

"Are you crazy! I said I can't swim! I almost drowned last time, remember?"

Placing my hands on my hips, I pleaded my case. "Look, we'll walk out as far as we can go. When we can't touch the bottom anymore, I'll hold your hands and swim backwards while you kick." She looked tentative at first, unsure if it would work. To ease her mind, I teased her slightly.

"Unless you're too chicken. Bak bak!"

Wendy grew bright red and her face contorted into a slight pout. "I'm not a chicken, see!" In the next instant, she hopped into the water beside me. Faster than you could say "Great scott", she had wrapped her arms around her midsection. "Jeepers it's freezing!"

"That's natural water for you. The water in the city is warm because of the over crowding and pollution. This water is clean and untainted, so it's at a proper temperature for this time of year." Her teeth continued to chatter though as we waded out further into the river. "Still, I don't like it so let's hurry."

We waded out further into the river, the water getting higher and higher as we walked. Wendy made sure to stay close by me and held onto my hand so that she had an anchor. It wasn't as warm from back before the firefight in the abandoned city, but it held on just as tightly. As if that if she let go, her death would surely follow suit. The thing that would most likely kill her would be her own stress.

As the water reached my shoulders, Wendy's weight shifted. She was pushing down into the mud do to the water having already cleared halfway up her face. Having on a heavy pack didn't help her situation. I got in front of her, grabbing her other hand in the process.

"Alright! Welcome to Romeo's school of swimming! First lesson is kicking." I pushed on the bed of the the river, bringing us both into the deeper end of the water. "I'll swim in front of you while you kick as best as you can."

Wendy nodded, her eyes still wide and panicked. Looking over her pack as I scissor kicked backwards, I saw her legs just grazing the surface of the river as she kicked. The only problem was is that her movements were stiff and she wobbled about from side to side, sometimes losing her center of balance and going under sideways. I was there to correct her of course, but all she really needed to do was remain calm and trust that she could learn how to brave any body of water.

What better way than to distract her from the fact that we were at the deepest point in the river then to talk to her? "So, do you like books?" She perked up, her chin lifting out of the water to meet my gaze. The look of concentration left her eyes and was replaced with a glimmer of happiness. "Yeah! My foster dad Igneel read to me all the time. One of my favorite stories is one about seven dragons going on adventures together. When the two of us read it out loud in the living room-" she paused to giggle, her kicks becoming less frantic and more relaxed and controlled "-my two brother would come join in and we'd act out the scene together. The four of us would stomp around the living room and pretend to roar at the top of our lungs."

Her face crinkled with an ear splitting grin. She must've really been close to them. Being an only child with a single father, I had never known what it was like to have a wise older sibling to guide and help me. Or even to have a younger one that would bug me to no end, but still look to me with pride in calling themselves my little brother or sister.

Wendy then turned her shining gaze onto me. "What about you? Any stories about your family?"

"Nah, I only had my dad. But there was this one time where I caught a boot while fishing for northern pikes up at Lake Darling in the Midwest."

Wendy chuckled softly, her kicks becoming consistent and second nature as she calmed down. I decided to keep the momentum going seeing as the current was pulling us downstream and across, and that means we have a ways to go.

"And there was this other time I went to my friends house and we found his dad's Playboy collection. When his mother found out, boy was his dad in the dog house."

"Wow, really? You're not joking! One time Natsu asked Lucy to dress up as a bunny girl for Halloween one year. Gajeel wouldn't stop calling her bunny girl non stop."

I smiled. Nicknames were a fun thing to come up with in my opinion. They showed companionship and trust between people or groups. Like how I was called the Fireball because of my tendency to be a bit of a free bird packing heat.

"That gives me an idea." She looked at me confused. "What is it?"

"We should come up with nicknames for each other. You know, so if we need to hide our real identities. Plus it's fun!"

"Okay." Wendy scrunched her brows as if to think. "You already have a nickname, Fireball. So what would mine be?"

"Bird. You like heights so much and you jump like you're flying."

"Or vogel? It's German for bird."

I raised an eyebrow. "You speak German?"

"Yup. Remember I said that Gajeel was born in Germany? He taught me German when I moved in with him and Natsu."

"Cool! Vogel it is then!"

Vogel blushed as she ducked her head slightly to hide it. "Y-yeah, Fireball."

Before long, we had reached the shallow part of the far shore. "See, that wasn't so bad Wendy. Next thing you know, you'll be swimming like a pro!"

She shivered before dashing to the bank of the river, teeth chattering as if her life depended on how many times her teeth could chatter per second. "O-or not!"

"Aw, is someone too chicken for the cold?" Her gaze went icy as she stomped back out into the water. Before I could process what was going on, she shoved me backwards into the drink once again. Well, this bird's got claws. Or talons, I always mix them up anyway.

 ** _Back at Lamia Scale_**

"So your name is Flare correct?" Sherria asked a redheaded traveler who had asked to stay the night.

"Yes, that's my name! Flare."

Sherria giggled as she checked Flare's mouth for any rotting flesh she may have missed in her examination. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

After the the pinkette removed her gloved hands from her mouth, Flare smiled a twisted grin. "I'm looking for two kids. One a boy, and the other a girl."

"Oh! The girl wouldn't have happen to have blue hair."

The redhead perked up. Her mission just got a whole lot easier. "Yes in fact! Do you know where they went?"

Sherria closed her kit as she nodded in confirmation. "They left just this morning. You missed them by two hours. Sorry."

"That's just fine. I'll catch up sooner or later!"

 _And then I can finally see him, Romeo and his little friend._


	11. If A Tree Falls In The Forest

**(A/N) Wow, chapter 11 already? You guys make me blush! =^.^=**

 **By the way, I started and finished watching Death Parade and I'm in love! That opening is so jazzy in contrast to the dark vibes that DP gives off. That ending made me cry and cheer on Decim to just kiss *spoilers!* already! Enough of my ranting and almost giving away an important plot point, on with the show! Today, Wendy will be narrating. And did anyone figure out last chapter's title origins yet? Can you spot this week's Steven Universe reference? Find out now on Dragon Ball Z!**

 _Breath in, breath out. Go slow and..._

BANG!

The rabbit I had been stalking for a good ten minutes now went down with a soft thud. It was a stark contrast to the loud crack of my new Winchester, but aw well. I couldn't complain knowing that Romeo and I were having a feast tonight!

Walking over to the rabbit, I picked it up from the forest floor by it's long ears. It was a good sized kill, about the length from the tip of my middle finger to my elbow and had a bountiful amount of weight to it. Maybe I'll preserve one of its feet and make a lucky rabbit's foot. Now that I think about it, it might not be the best idea.

Still, I took the dangling piece of rope that was attached to my belt and tied it around the rabbits thick neck. I re-tied the rope to my belt, shouldered my gun, and walked back the way I had came to hunt the little guy down.

The forest on the side of the river was denser than the last. It also had no shortage of fallen trees to trip and climb over. Being only 5'3 didn't make things easier. Gotta get that exercise somehow, I figure. It wasn't all bad though. The setting sun glittered on the hot colored leaves, casting orange and red and yellow dapples on the ground. When a leaf decided it was time to fall, it always was haloed in an angelic light. As a great poet once wrote "Beauty in tragic silence."

I leaped over another impossible tall trunk, my foot catching on a branch that refused to be ripped from the bark it jutted from. Like the clumsy person I was, I fell face first to the ground. But I wouldn't let gravity have the last laugh.

Throwing my arms forward, my hands met the stable ground. I then kicked my legs forward in a perfect front flip and landed swiftly on my feet. "Like a cat." I said aloud, just to insult the tree further for trying to ruin my otherwise great mood.

Romeo and I had a wonderful time the past week since crossing the Mississippi. We made progress and successfully crossed over a tiny section of Louisiana and into Arkansa. The state in our "Tour De Colorado" was Oklahoma. And after crossing the legendary plains, we travel to West Colorado and hopefully find Fairy Tail.

I admit, I was sceptical of the journey at first, but now. Now it just seems like one huge adventure across the states!

And I owe it all to the black haired Fireball who literally came rolling into my life.

It's all platonic of course! I mean, I did just meet him three weeks ago. In my mind, we're just two friends looking out for each other in a post apocalyptic world full of gun totting groups of terrorists and crazy camps full of neutral rebels. Yeah, my world got flipped a little on its head down the branches on the tree of life.

The sound of two rocks being beat against each other made me snap out of my musings. Unless the infected turned cave dwellers, there was only one person I knew who was a around and knew how to start a fire with two stones. Romeo and our camp were within reach.

Ducking under one last tree through some overhanging moss, I entered our camp. It wasn't fancy, just a small clearing that was sheltered with a leafy canopy and fallen Magnolias. The ground was cushioned with lush, green grass and had a sand filled center for a fire pit. It was the ideal spot to set up camp.

As I had predicted Romeo was crouched over the pit, smacking two stones at an angle over some dry tinder. His dark eyes were focused heavily on his task, he didn't even notice I was coming into the clearing. I decided to just sit down and start skinning the rabbit I had caught.

He looked up for a moment to confirm it was me and not an infected sitting in the same area as him. He continued to beat the rocks together, eyes trained for a hint of a spark. It was almost sad to see him slave away over a silly fire, but I would let him just do what he wants if it gives him satisfaction.

I took out my knife from it's leather confide with a familiar swishing sound being made. Opening my backpack, I found the medical kit the Cherry gave to me. Flipping up the plastic lid, I took out a miniature roll of tin foil. I laid it flat on the ground, spreading it out to lay the meat inside. My attention when back to the rabbit after I finished my prep. I brought the knife up the the rabbit's fur, making incisions to peal the skin cleanly off. When I got to the legs, I stopped to saw off the two hind paws, setting them aside on a piece of moss.

Going back to removing the pelt, I used extra care to keep blood from getting on me. The last thing I needed was to get blood on my clothes. I started slicing pieces of meat off the bone, setting them on top of the shiny metal surface. Each cut was close to the bone to get the most out of what we had to work with.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Yeah?" I asked, slicing down the left thigh while setting another slab of meat aside in tin foil.

He smacked the stones at an angle this time, finding a spark. It wasn't enough to start the tinder though."You've been distracted today. What's going on?" His question was confusing. Sure, my mind had been a bit all over the place and I had fell over multiple trees on our way over, but to warrant worry from Romeo?

"It's nothing! I've just been thinking." Another crack from the stones and a larger spark was made, this time setting the tinder ablaze. Romeo scooped up a unburnt corner and positioned it under his firewood. His prideful smile was contagious and I couldn't help but beam at his handiwork. It was a perfect time to try and switch the topics. "Good job! Now we can cook our meat tonight."

Romeo rubbed his neck, pink dusting his cheeks. "It's nothing really, but that rabbit you caught sounds good to me." I waved my hands with the knife still in my knuckles. "But without the fire, we wouldn't be able to eat-" A splatter of blood hit my cheek, effectively getting in my mouth as well.

I could hear my companion try to stifle his laughs in the sleeve of his jacket. My cheeks burned in shame at my mistake. I can't believe I just waved my cutting knife around without cleaning it off at the very least! And now, Romeo was laughing at my rookie mistake. That was just the icing on the cake.

I swallowed down the blood that was resting on my tongue and I reached to wipe the blood off my cheek. Before I could though, a warm hand brushed up and beat me to clearing my face. Looking up, I choked. Romeo had crossed over to my side, took a knee, and used his bare hand to clean up my face for me. He was so close, I could smell his earthy forest scent. Never before had I cursed my family's animal like sense of smell. His eyes were like a deep green, reflecting every twitch of my own glassy irises. If my face wasn't burning now, it was in the frying pan with the heat turned to the max.

"R-Romeo?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes squinting slightly at my stutter. "C-C-Can you-?"

A loud shriek broke my embarrassing situation. The scream died on the wind shortly after, but we still looked about our clearing in a frantic rush. I pocketed my knife and rushed to grab my Winchester. Romeo dashed to his belongings on the other side of our fire, opening his gun case and shouldering his rifle.

We both paused in mid scramble, waiting for another scream. It came in the form of more accompanying sounds of rage. Infected were close by.

The two of us met the other's gaze. Romeo had a knowing look on his face. He knew that the infected were close by. We had to be quick and take them out. I pointed the muzzle of my Winchester towards the tree tops. "If we can get a vantage on them, we would stay out of their reach and make a quick getaway." I said. He nodded, quickly packing away his possessions. I did the same, deftly wrapping the meat up and stuffing it into my pack. When I spotted the two rabbit's feet on the moss, I rolled up the moss and stuck it with the feet in my pocket.

In no time, our backpacks were filled and Romeo had put out his fire. The screams were closer now, but still far far enough away to give us time to climb. I walked up to a decent sized Magnolia. There was a low hanging branch and that I could grab onto easily. I shouldered my gun, bent down, and leaped for the branch. My hands clung to the rough bark like a lifeline. I pulled myself onto the branch and straddled it.

Romeo also shouldered his gun and jumped to reach the tree's safety. Once he had heaved himself up to my level. We both stood and the branch and took turns getting through the forked center of the trees branches. The shrieks were closer than ever.

Once we made it to the other side, we lept down, out of our boxed in clearing. We broke into a wild sprint through the thick undergrowth. Behind us, the sound of confused screams and crunching leaves were growing closer. The infected must have found the clearing and were breaking out to follow us.

"Wendy!" I heard Romeo yell. Peeking over at him, he waved an arm towards an oak tree up ahead. "Let's go up there and surprise em'!" I nodded. When we made it to the tree, the lowest branch was above my reach. Romeo had a plan though. He got down in front of the tree, his hands cupped together.

"Wendy, take a running start and I'll boost you up." He said, his face serious as could be. I didn't have time to ask him "What if I miss?". Stepping back a few feet, I ran at him and brought my knee up. My foot met his hand without missing a beat.

As my foot was in his hands, he stood up quickly while giving a grunt. I reached out my hands to the branch and held on. My arms worked on their own, pulling me up and keeping me stable. From my view, I saw that the infected were a good two hundred meters away. I looked back down to Romeo and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks, Fireball!" He smiled and swished his arm. "Alright Vogel, scoot over so I can get up there!" I did just that, moving closer to the trunk of the tree.

Romeo himself stood up and backed away from the trunk of my tree. He then ran at the tree. His foot collided with the trunk, propelling himself upward. But, he was just shy a foot of the branch. My arm shoot out before he could fall back down though, and clung on to him. His weight almost pulled me down with him, so I had to hold tight to another branch that was close by to my perch.

Romeo used his own strength to climb from my arm to our branch. He breathing was a bit heavy and his hair a askew in front of his eyes., but safe and sound none the less. "Th..Thanks Wendy!" he huffed out, running a hand through locks. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled "You helped me first. It was only fair."

"True. Now let's have some target practice." he said, shouldering his rifle. "Right, I call top branch." Before I took out my Winchester, I climbed a branch above Romeo. Once I was settled, I nestled the butt of the gun in it's proper place. I looked through the scope, targeting one of the front running infected.

The world blurred in the background. It was only Romeo and I and the tree. The gun was weightless in my hands as the crosshairs lined up on my target. My breathing was steady and ringing in my ears as if it was a symphony. Romeo's breath had also slowed and focused to a normal beat. It was comforting, soothing, and a peaceful balad. It was calming to my senses. I wonder if he knew how controlled his breathing was?

I might tell him after we get out of here. Until then, it was time to pull the trigger. When the trigger was pulled back, the bang resounded in my bones as well as my ears. My target was down in no time flat. It was quickly replaced with another raging infected.

One by on though, Romeo and I mowed them together. Never once did we miss our targets. The two of us worked efficiently to dispatch our enemy. When the last shot was fired into the last infected, we both lowered our guns.

"I counted twenty-five kills. You, Vogel?" I looked down to him, leaping onto his branch. "I got about thirty." Smugly, I turned my nose up at him in my moment of pride.

"No you didn't! You liar."

"It's true! I bet there was only thirty, but you didn't hit any!"

"I did too hit some-"

A booming snarl cut our conversation. Our eyes met in a flurry of confusion and fear.

"Romeo?"

"...Yeah Wendy?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup..."

Our heads turned slowly towards where we had killed the infected. A massive figure was lumbering towards us. It had spores sprouting around it's face, legs, arms, and midsection. I bet Kurogane that there was more on it's back as well. The thing also had a fat yet tall figure, probably taller then seven feet. I knew what the creature was, and it was pure terror that made me freeze and grip the branch I was on with all my might.

A bloater. And it was coming right for us.

 ** _Meanwhile At Fairy Tail_**

"Ow! That hurt Levy!"

"Well get used to it! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

Jet was thoroughly kicked out of the medical hut swiftly with more pain then when he came with. "God dang, I swear this pregnancy is gonna be the end of this camp."

The redhead took his throbbing head to the mess hall, finding his usual spot with his best friend Droy. Droy was sitting at the "bar", nursing his aching side with food.

When Jet slumped down and ordered some moonshine from Kianna the bartender, his friend noticed his sour mood.

"Levy treating you like a test dummy again?"

"Shut up." Jet mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in a child-like matter.

 **(A/N) And this is where I have to stop. Thanks for sticking with this guys! Since it's Thanksgiving that I finished this, I am thankful for all of you who have read this. Hugs and kisses!**


	12. Flare In The Night

**(A/N) Welcome back! And today, I plan to make you slam down your device in rage. Mwahaha! Oh yeah, it's Romeo's turn to narrate. Have fun guys!**

A bloater. Of all the types of infected to meet in a tight spot, this had to be the one. With the body of an XXXXL weight wrestler and ability to throw bomb-like spores at you from a distance, it was no walk in the park dealing with these things. Rumour on the grapevine, bloaters were clickers that collected too many spores over time and just turn into the monsters that they are. That's why you kill every clicker you see before it kills you, or become a bloater.

"ROMEO GET DOWN!" Wendy screamed, diving out of the tree. I followed suit, hitting the ground hard and running in the opposite direction of the bloater. The ugly creature snarled and made wild seizuring motions with its arms. Spores on its limbs detached and hurled in different directions. One flew far enough to land in front of my and Wendy's escape.

"WENDY! GET AWAY!" Before she could stop and take cover though, I acted first. I pushed her toward the nearest tree and shielded her body against the trunk with my own. Her face was buried into the fabric of my shirt, no doubt a bit uncomfortable.

The spore exploded and scattered its golden and yellow poison, affecting everything near it. I had to retch at the horrible smell it gave off. Pushing away from the tree, I linked arms with Wendy and pulled my shirt over my face and mouth. Wendy mimicked the action.

Arm in arm, we made a mad dash to nowhere. We flew past trees, bushes, and toppled trunks in our daring escape from the monster tailing us. Thankfully, bloaters were slow when it came to chasing down their prey. The sound of its frustrated growls growing more and more distant every step. Just to be safe though, we still held our shirts over anything that could breathe in the spores.

After running for a little more than ten minutes, we started to slow down. As we slowed down, we realized we had reached the edge of the forest. I soon gave up on trying to stand and decided to sit down to try and catch my breath. Wendy did the same, letting her shirt fall down from her nose.

"W..Well, that was a thing," she huffed. I gave her a side glance. The sweat glistened on her brow, making her bangs cling to her forehead. Her jacket had moss sticking to it, and leaves with twigs stuck to her jeans. Other than that, she was still alive.

"Y..yeah Vogel...a thing." Standing up, I knew we couldn't stay here with a bloater behind us and closing in as we sat back. I extended a hand to Wendy. She stared at it for a moment, before taking it in her own. Her hand seemed so small and fragile compared to my big one. None the less, I knew I couldn't think of such a small detail like that at a time like this. We still needed to put some miles between us and the bloater. There could be more nearby.

"We better get at least two miles away from here. Maybe we should also find a river and wash the spores off our clothes. It might not be much, but we can't afford to be careless," I said. Spores were one of the two ways that you could turn into one of the infected. If we had it on our clothes, it could give us hell later.

"Right, let's get going," she said. Wendy must've dealt with spores before. I hadn't met many city dwellers who understood why you couldn't leave spores on your clothing. They think that just because they live in the city that bloaters aren't something they should be afraid of.

We found ourselves once again walking across an open field. From where we were, there was nothing for miles but tall grass and weeds. Even so, I knew from experience that there were hidden rivers in on open plains like this.

Wendy picked up her pace, turning to walk backwards with her hands behind her head.

"So, you've seen bloaters before?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was on my first run in fact." I stuffed my hands into my pockets and held a more relaxed pace. "The thing was so uncoordinated though, it fell backwards down a cliff and snapped its neck."

"Stroke of good luck, right?" she asked, turning back around to walk by my side.

"You could say that, or just a fatal flaw in the bloaters design."

"Mayb-"

The crack of a gun made both of us jump and look back at the woods. A pained screech that could only have belonged to the bloater echoed in my eardrums. More gunshots were fired. Before I could say anything though, Wendy took off towards the forest.

"Wendy! Stop!" Her head whipped around as she ran back into the woods.

"We can't just leave the person firing that gun to fend for them self!" She called. "What if they need our help?!"

She soon disappeared into the undergrowth, her form lost in the tangles of tree trunks and underbrush. "Damn it!" I cursed before sprinting after her. Wendy was much faster than I and was way ahead to the point of me losing sight of her. Thankfully, she left a trail in the fallen leaves and mud.

Another scream boomed on the wind. More gunshots were heard and a high pitched human scream was heard. "Wendy!" I called, afraid that the bloater had reached her before I did. I couldn't lose her like I lost Dad. I don't think I bare the pain again watching an infected rip another person I swore to protect away from this life.

Some spores were becoming visible, clouding some of the way ahead. I ran straight through them without thinking if anyone could see me or not. I had to find out who was screaming on the other side.

When I broke through the spores, I saw Wendy. She had her Glock drawn and pointed at the bloater we had fought. Only this time, the bloater was laying face down and definitely dead. Wendy was breathing heavily and I could see her hands shaking.

"Wendy.." I could only breath a sigh of relief. I walked towards her, making her turn at the sound of my footsteps. She smiled, making me calm down even more. "Nice of you to join us."

Us?

"Hi, Rome."

That voice. Looking up across the bloaters body, I saw her. The woman with strawberry red hair and a sniper rifle on her shoulder. That ever present creepy smile she always wore was beaming at me. Her feet shifted under her as her knees pigeon toed in to make her steps look awkward.

Flare of Raven Tail.

"...Hello, Flare..."

Flare smiled even brighter, "You remember me! Good boy!" She cheered, cocking her head so far, it looked as if her head would roll off her shoulders. "I assume you know why I'm here-"

"The answer is no. I'm not going back there."

The redhead made a weird 'tsking' sound with her mouth. "Well, well, well. What am I to do? Why can't you just stop running, Fireball?"

I gritted my teeth and raised my voice, saying, "Because I don't want to be your stupid fake myter! You and that stupid squad of yours!" My voice dropped as my head fell.

"I'm not going to die at your hands like my father did..."

I could hear Wendy gasp. It was a tiny sound, but it was the loudest noise in my ears compared to the silence that clung to the air around the three of us. It was something she needed to hear though. She needed to know what Raven Tail had done to deserve my distrust and dislike for the. Flare just chuckled before continuing.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then." The click of a gun made me look up. Her handgun, no doubt the same ceremonial revolver she always carried around, was pointed right at me.

"Wait, stop!" I heard Wendy say in a panic. "Can't you just let him go?!"

Flare only chuckled as her head cocked even further to the side. The blood hammered in my head as the seconds ticked on. I only closed my eyes. Knowing Flare, she wouldn't kill Wendy, it's not how she rolled. That was the only thing that let me except my death in peace. The fact knowing my friend was safe from Ivan.

 _BANG!_


	13. Fox And Hounds

**(A/N) I have started posting stuff on . It's a lot of fun and I'm doing requests from their as well. So yeah, updating stuff might take longer. Sorry about that. Also, if you love Steven Universe, has an amazing AU story that you will love!**

BANG!

I had to cover my eyes to keep from watching the first friend I had made in years get killed by the mysterious Flare. The sound of the gun made my ears ring and my head spin at the close proximity to the shooter. It didn't matter though. I was going to lose Romeo, and there was nothing I could do and no time to jump in front of the gun to stop our attacker.

It was silent after the ringing stopped. Almost too silent. I should've heard a body hit the ground or at least the bullet of the rifle hit something. All I heard was the sound of the animals nearby starting to move around again. Some close by cycadia hummed it's annoying tune.

I dared to open my eyes to peek at the damage. All I saw was Romeo standing shocked as Flare was starting to giggle and cackle at the two of us. My blood began to boil at how she had tricked us. I raised my voice at her in my anger. "Y-you-!" I didn't get far as she belted out in hysterical laughter, clutching her gut and dropping her weapon.

"HA-HA! I knew it! You though I was going to shoot you after I betrayed my own commanding officer to get you out of that place! You silly boy!" she said, laughing even harder to the point of dropping to the ground and punching it in her madness.

I looked to Romeo. He was clutching his chest and breathing a sigh of relief. It made me realize how stupid I was. I just stood there when he was in trouble. The shame I felt was unlimited. Romeo could've died if Flare was being serious and had followed through with her orders.

Flare stopped laughing and stood up to cuff my shoulder. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I thought I would test your boyfriend." M-my...boyfriend. And here comes the stutter. Only before I could muster up any words to say, Romeo spoke first.

"W-we're just friends, Flare! Stop teasing us!" And Flare began to laugh again. This time though, it was a bit calmer and more relaxed. "Can't an old lady such as myself enjoy some playful teasing?" Romeo pouted and muttered "Your only thirty-five."

"And still older than you, so listen up," Flare commanded while throwing her whole arm around my neck. "You and Blue here need to hightail back to Fairy Tail and deliver a message to Makarov." She poked my cheek gently and continued.

"Raven Tail has been dispatched to round up known 'cures' and deliver them to the government. You are endangered of getting taken back again and Ivan also wants to lead him to his Dad." Again? Had Romeo been the one they were looking for back in the city? And this Makarov must be the leader of Fairy Tail and Ivan was his son. WHat had caused the two to separate?

Romeo went stiff while clutching his fists. "And why does he want Makarov?" Flare's smile was wiped away and replaced with a dour look. "To kill him and his children." My blood ran cold and my breath hitched. I didn't notice that I shuddered. Why would anyone want to kill their own father, or any parent at that. There must be a reason!

"And that's not all. Ivan knows you're travelling with Blue right here. He wants her too." Me? I ducked out of Flare's arm and spun to face her in a panic. "Why me? I don't know him, and I'm nothing special! Why-" Flare shushed me by placing a gloved finger on my lips. Her motherly expression eased my confusion a bit, but I still had questions.

"Easy, Blue. Ivan doesn't leave stones unturned. If you are like Romeo, a cure, he would have you tied up and hauled in before you could say 'Uncle'." A...cure? A cure to change people back from being infected? A prevention to becoming an infected in the first place? I was really out of the loop.

Romeo clicked with his tongue in distaste at Flare's comment. I had heard it once before, but only faintly. It was when Raven Tail first attacked, he lightly clicked to himself. I heard him though loud and clear over my pounding heartbeat.

"I guess we just have to run again," he said finally. What really surprised me was when he grabbed my arm and lead me quietly away from the redheaded woman and the fastly decaying Bloater. "I'll explain, I promise." he whispered, knowing Flare could here anyway.

I couldn't do anything but nod. If I egged him on further, I might end up driving a stake between us. That kind of trouble both of us knew wasn't welcome. "Thanks, cause I'm lost." I said honestly. I could see a ghost of a smile creep onto his features.

Romeo glanced back for only a moment to look at Flare in the eye for the final time. Her gaze held onto the younger male's in response. There was a hint of sadness as Romeo turned back to leading me away, and the same look in Flare when she retreated into the forest to intersect her squad. It was a look I had seen Natsu give Gajeel the night of our escape and separation. A look that they knew something was about to go down, but they couldn't quite understand themselves.

Before we got too far, a sack came sailing over our heads and landed at our feet. The landing was rough from the weight of the contents. Flare's voice called out to us from meters away. "Keep her safe, Fireball!"

I bent over to pick up the sack. It was heavy and sounded like it carried small metal objects on the inside. Opening it up, we both found boxes of rounds with rolls bandages and water purification tablets.

I heard Romeo scoff, muttering to himself "Thank you, Auntie." He slung off his backpack and stuffed the sack in for sorting when we made camp next. Fireball reshouldered his charge and began walking towards our previous location before I ran back into the woods. I jogged and fell into step with him and went in silence.

And just as the day began, we left in peace heading back to the field and our next destination. The only question was what we were doing for winter.


	14. Lament Of A Lonely Soul

**(A/N) Holy crap! You guys are amazing! I've been getting amazing PM's and comments on both of my accounts! Thank you!**

 **So far we have 230+ on Wattpad, and 1900+ on . Keep em' coming! Also, Wendy will be narrating again.**

Romeo and I sat silently together near our fire. We had been walking ten hours a day for almost one week now, trying to stay ahead of Raven Tail. The rabbit I caught was gone do to us eating it all two days after leaving the forest area.

We were camped out in a house that was near the border of Texas and Oklahoma. Our next destination was Blue Pegasus. It was a bootleg moonshine trading post that specialized in making booze for the five main shelters to distribute. We would stay for a day or two and move on to Colorado State University for anything that was left behind.

From there, Fairy Tail would be the final point in out adventure.

Now that I think about it, we've been traveling together since late August. That means we have been friends for about two months now.

Time has flown pretty fast.

"I'm sorry." Romeo said after hours of silence. Since our encounter with Flare, he restricted talking to small talk, checking up, and planning our route to the next trading post.

"About what?" I asked, poking the embers with a stick. "For keeping Flare and my connection with Raven Tail. I should've told you and even now...I still haven't explained everything to you." he said, his eyes pricked with regret.

I could understand. I knew what is like to have secrets to keep, demons to suppress. Some of the jobs I was paid to made even the toughest of gang men cringe and cry. My hands were far from clean of blood and my closet was packed to the brim with skeletons.

That was until I had met Romeo. It was so natural talking to him. He never forced her into doing anything she didn't want to do and was kind. Romeo listened to every bad joke, pointless story, and tidbit that happened to pop into my head. It didn't feel like we met in the middle of an escape from infected. It felt as if we had been friends since birth.

"Then tell me now." I said. Romeo looked up at me with a confused face. Mustering a smile, I clarified what I meant. "Tell me about your past." I drew my knees to the side to hunker down and listen. He closed his eyes as if to consider his options. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Ready when you are." I replied. My male companion ruffled his hair and threw another bunch of sticks in the fire.

"About four months ago, my dad and I were running a medicine retrieval mission in the city. We were caught and taken into questioning. Raven Tail saw our tattoos that identified us as members of Fairy Tail though and transferred us over to their division. The science division."

"What does the science division do?" I asked, knowing exactly what it was, but not wanting to know the answer.

"They said we volunteered to get bitten and try a cure. My dad and I were forced to be bitten by a clicker in the arm. He..."

His eyes clouded with sorrow, more than likely reliving the event over and over. The image of the nameless woman and girl who had been killed by infected before my escape popped into my mind at that moment. The blood on my shoes, jacket, and in my bangs. It took months to get the smell from my memory, but it did come back on occasion. I had never forgiven myself for just standing there watching the two be mauled in front of me.

Before my mind could catch up with my body, I moved across the ground and hugged Romeo close to me. His body went stiff at the sudden show of affection. I know I would've been taken aback as well, but he needed someone to listen and comfort him. Even if he didn't say so, Romeo just needed a friend this whole time to understand.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel." A tiny patter of water fell on my cheek. Looking up, Romeo was crying. His face was full of pain and grief. "H-he was all I had! A-and they just took h-him away!" I could feel my own eyes prick with the memory of not only the kind woman and girl, but Natsu and Gajeel. Lucy, her motherly smile must have been torn by now. Did she and Natsu get out, or had life played a trick on her and rip him away as well?

All I could do was let a sob loss as we held each other for comfort. The fire was a blur behind the tears we shed and the world refused to make noise. It was a blessing to finally have a person to unload your troubles on and be the rock someone craves. I hope Romeo felt the same. I'm glad we met and became friends. He was the first person in this new world that seemed to take happiness at every curve to reach out and give me hope.

We calmed down after a moment and broke our hug to wipe our tears away. Our sniffles and muffled movement of sleeves drying our eyes provided a moment of peace. I was the first to speak after the silent pause, my voice only a croak.

"Let's agree that life sucks."

He mustered a bittersweet chuckle, his voice just as damaged from our misery. "Yeah, but wonderful too."

I looked at him with puffy, red eyes. "Why?"

He stretched out his arms and averted his gaze with a blush. "I met you, right?"

My cheeks flamed up as well and laid a hand on his shoulder. "And I met you."

His blush deepened and I bet mine also followed. It didn't matter for now. Romeo and I settled back into a pleasant silence. This time, we sat close by one another. It was great just to enjoy the presence of each other.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked after a time of silence.

"Only if you want to."

He shifted a bit to rest back on his elbows. I watched his face, waiting for him to continue.

"After...that, I didn't turn. At first, the doctors thought that it was just taking time for the infection to reach my brain. Days turned to a week and I didn't go crazy. They took a sample of my blood and found out that my immune system was...irregular."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't quite know myself, but it had something to do with my mother's genes. She was born in an Arab country, I don't know which though. And there was a strain of white blood cell that made her cells have an extremely high tolerance to brain altering substances."

"Really? Is that even possible?" I asked, baffled at how that could be true.

"Yes. I don't understand it, but here's proof." Romeo sat up and took off his jacket. He never takes off his jacket, even when it was August and warmer than a fire pit. When it was removed, his short sleeved shirt showed off a darkened section of skin that was chaffed and hard looking. It was about the size of a bite though, and was rough looking in texture.

"Disgusting, huh?" he asked with a chuckle. I reached out in a daze to graze over the wound. It was ugly, but interesting. Touching it was as if feeling the old bark of a great tree, rough yet you let your fingers linger. His shiver was what made me pull away.

"W-what happened next?" I asked in a flurry and stumble of embarrassment.

His blush went down as he left his jacket off. "Well, Flare happened next. She didn't like the way they were treating me and busted me out. She gave me my gun and some extra supplies, and sent me on my way."

So Flare did save his life. It was good to know that there were some people in the government that had a brain of their own and morals intact. "And after that, you escaped into the city?"

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "and I met you."

We both slumped back in the grass and stared at the stars. "Life is strange." I said aloud. Romeo grumbled in response.

The stars were clear tonight, showing as beacons in the obsidian sky. Each one had a story or legend tied to them that made them as special as a snowflake. As far as I could tell, there were enough to go around. It made me wonder if my brothers were looking at the same sky, or gazing down back at me. I guess I'll never know, but at least I had a friend to help me get over the years of loneliness. It was a breath of fresh air.

"I'll take the first watch. You get some sleep in." Romeo said, sitting up to grab his gun. I smiled, glad for him taking up guard duty. I'll pay him back by taking first watch tomorrow. Pulling my backpack over, I used it as a pillow and curled up on the ground.

"Thank you, for everything." I mumbled before drifting off into darkness, dreams of my old life making me cry in my sleep. I no longer cared about holding it in. As long as Romeo and I were together, no challenge was too harsh.

 _ **With Flare**_

The redhead was going to die. She was certain of that fact the moment she watched Romeo and his friend walk away to escape Raven Tail. One might think that the prospect of death is a scary thing. It was something to fear, something that made most unsettled. Who wouldn't be afraid?

Flare wasn't as she broke through the tree line to see the gaudy Jeep Raven Tail used to traverse the country with. Waiting outside the car was Ivan. He stood tall with the headlight shining to create a partial halo around his form. There was no turning back now.

She stepped forward, swaying to and fro with a silly smile on her face.

"Hello, ! Lovely night, don't you think?"

Ivan stood stoic and didn't speak as the redhead stopped moving forward.

"What's the matter. Did they not send enough rations again?"

He was completely still as he began to raise his fist. Another form in the shadows raised their gun to train it on Flare's head. She never once took her eyes off of her leader, fearful she may try to make her situation worse. All she could do was try to make her final moments count.

"There are a lot of deer in these woods," she motioned with her hand. "and they're very good! I could catch one and skin it in a jiffy!"

The sound of a gun cocking caused the tears that Flare never knew were there to prick at her eye sockets. Her heart was beating faster as Ivan took steps back into the shadows. Of course, he needed to stay out of the line of fire.

His voice was full of sarcastic sorrow when he spoke the last words Flare would ever hear.

"And you were such a good sniper."

Flare let her tears fall down as she bowed her head, ready for her end.

"Have a great life Romeo and Blue. Say hi to Blondie for me..."

A loud crack of a gun sounded through the dead of the night. Flare's body hit the ground with a thud, blood beginning to pool from her head. It was a crooked shot on her forehead at best. The shooter may have hit it's target, but there was no grace or respect in their work.

Ivan walked to her limp body, careful to avoid the blood around her.

"What a waste of good talent." After making a quick inspection, he simply walked back to the Jeep and sat in the passenger side. The shooter shimmied into the driver side, discarding his weapon to one of the other occupants of the car. He revved up the engine and drove.

A man in the back seat poked his head forward. "What now? If we go back empty handed, we'll be written up and demoted for sure."

Ivan remained fuming in his chair. His ego told him that this was just a bump in the road. His mind told him otherwise.

"We send out a bounty. Offer food and weapons and the gangs don't resist. If we can't do this the fair way, we'll do this the hard way."

The car went speeding off, leaving Flare's corpse in the dirt. A crow from a nearby tree swooped in and landed on her shoulder. The bird cocked its head at the broken woman's body.

As randomly as it came, the black winged creature flew away, board with the smell.

 **(A/N) Sorry...**

 **GRAE U BI- (Hashtagmrfluff)**

 **Let's cut him off for the time being! There were a couple of choice words mentioned in his sentence. (GraePearl)**


	15. It Was At This Moment, He Messed Up

**(A/N) Happy holidays everyone! How are all of you today? Sorry this is a bit of a late update, but I have a life. I know, shocker!**

 **Enough about me, time for Romeo to take over!**

"A toast, to Romeo and his new friend Wendy for being our guests tonight!"

"Cheers!" Wendy and I called along with the rest of the hall.

Just today, we reached Blue Pegasus. The leader of this shelter, Bob, welcomed us with open arms and plenty of food and ammunition to keep us going for days. He insisted we stay and rest the night before we depart for our next shelter jump, Quatro Cerberus. They were staked out at the old Colorado State College. For now, the two of us could enjoy the luxury that was Blue Pegasus.

Wendy drank her water, pleased with the quality. "I wish we could stay here forever." she said, taking a bit of her pheasant. "So do I. Did you know that BP is the only shelter with running hot water for showers?" I asked, digging into a piece of fresh fish.

My friend choked for a moment before staring at me wide-eyed. "Really? How?"

I motioned around the building with my fork. "This entire complex used to be a water treatment center. They have one member who used to work on machines of this degree, and he decided to tinker with the system. A couple of raids in the nearby town and generous donations later, they had showers."

"Cool." Wendy trailed off before digging back into her food. Thank whoever's watching out for me that Blue Pegasus also raised cattle. Whenever I stopped here, I made sure to count my blessings and thank my lucky stars that the people in this shelter existed.

A tall and pretty blonde scooted in and plopped down next to Wendy. She set her tray down and leaned in to look at my companion. "So you're new, huh?"

Wendy swallowed her food to speak properly. "Yeah, am I that obvious?"

The woman, her name was Jenny Realight, beamed at her. "Nah! You and Romeo can really handle yourselves out there. You got this far, right?"

Jenny and Wendy continued to converse while I went to go see the Trimens. They were a group that helped with all the behind the scenes tech of the shelters. If it wasn't for them, the shelters wouldn't have all the power dames that they have today. It was their combined forces that helped keep the trade operation going.

I found three of the four members loitering around the kitchen entrance. Each of them wore black hats that matched to show who they were to any visitors. Considering that this shelter has many guests throughout the year and those guests have weapons that need tuning, you need to know who to ask.

The youngest, Eve Tearm, looked up from his conversation with the other. He gave a wave to me, motioning for me to come over. The other two, Hibiki Lates and Ren Akatsuki, turned and welcomed me into their group.

"Knew you would come and find us sooner or later, Fireball." Eve said, running a hand through his sandy hair. "Yeah, and you got taller by, what? A couple of inches?" Hibiki asked, ruffling my own hair with his slim hand.

Ren simply nodded, acknowledging my presence. I nodded back and turned back to Hibiki. "I grew about half a foot. I came over here for a different reason though."

The taller blonde crossed his arms, throwing on his infamous smile. "And what would that be?"

I pulled Wendy's handgun, Kurogane, from it's holster. "Wendy's gun has been having trouble shooting straight. Can you take a look at it? I promised you three could fix it."

Eve reached out and took the Glock, twisting it around in his hands. Ren looked up from his staring contest with the ground. He took the gun and inspected it as well. Firearms were more his forte while Eve was really good with industrial machines. Ren finished looking it over and giving it a shake when he looked up to give me a time for it to be ready to use."You can expect it down by the time you leave."

"Thanks guys!" I said, bounding off back to my table. Jenny had left, leaving Wendy to finish off the last of her food. She was munching on the last carrot when I arrived to show her where the showers were.

Wendy looked up at me with a smile. She swallowed the last of the vegetable before speaking. "Did they say they could fix it?" I reached out my hand to pull her up from her seat. "Yeah, it will be done before we leave tomorrow."

"Great! Now show me where those lovely showers are!" she said, getting up and bringing her tray with her. I showed her where to drop it off and I ushered her over to where the shower was.

 _ **5 hours later** _

I was sitting up in bed, enjoying the silence of just sitting at peace. The shelter always provided dorm rooms to sleep in. The sheets were made from the lambswool they made themselves on hand looms, thank Jenny for that. Wendy was with her right now getting some extra cloths for our next leg of the journey. I had just taken my shower and decided to have some alone time before I hit the hay. It gave me plenty of time to think about something I learned earlier.

 _"Today is October 13th. Why do you ask?"_

My breath came out shaky and rough. Today should've been special, but now...

It didn't feel right to celebrate my birthday without my father. If someone had told me that I was going to be an orphan before I turned eighteen prior to the infection, I would've laughed. Now, I just want to forget that today was important. I'll covertly change my age after today, every year.

Just for celebratory purposes though, I rolled over to reach my pack that rested against the bed frame. I unzipped the front pocket and got out my lighter that I rarely used in favor of saving it in case of an emergency or special occasions.

I flicked open the top and ran my thumb over the metal casing with the engraved initials "MAC", starting the tiny fire with ease. I took a deep breath and said outloud. "I wish that we could get back to Fairy Tail safely...please..."

With my eyes closed, I blew out the feeble flame. I closed the top and rolled back onto my back, letting my lids closed again. "Happy birthday to me..."

"It's your birthday?" a voice asked.

Looking up, I saw Wendy in short shorts and a black tank top that showed off quite a bit of skin. 'Look at the face Romeo!' I thought over and over in my head. I met her gaze with a light blush on my face.

"N-no! I mean-...yeah."

Wendy waved her hand to make me scoot over. I did so and she took a seat on the bed. "Why would you keep that a secret?" she asked, leaning in with questioning eyes. I sat up t lean against the wall next to the bed.

"I really never had the time...and the day out town was taken over by infection was eight years ago from today. I always saw it as a day of bad luck."

Wendy tucked her legs up, the fabric of the shorts riding up a bit as she seated herself closer to me against the wall. "So what, it's still your birthday." she said, smiling brightly. Her eyes had a sparkle in the low lighting of the dorm we shared.

Gosh, her eyes were something up close. They were so comforting, and sweet, and big- okay time to switch the softness off!

"I know, but-"

She cut me off by kissing my cheek. If my face wasn't already red from her outfit, it was after her giving me a peck on my face. It felt as if my whole body was on fire. The one spot that her lips had met me with burned and felt static at the softness she had.

After what felt like years, I realized she was talking while I was obsessing. "I'm s-sorry what!" I asked in a flurry.

Wendy giggled at my flustered speech. "Oh Romeo! I said no 'buts'! I think you're special, and that's all that matters!"

I was special to her? I had only known her for three months and yet she thought I was someone dear to her! Why it made me so happy made everything click in my head. All the things I have been feeling since the bloater attack and perhaps even before that.

My companion got off the bed and crossed the room to her own. On her way, she flicked off the light.

"Get some sleep. We still have to get to that college and then Fairy Tail! We need the rest."

The sound of sheets rustling made me crawl into mine. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, willing myself to stop blushing and go to sleep. And to keep my teenage boy mind in check.

"Goodnight, Wendy." I said before starting to drift into darkness.

"Happy birthday, Romeo. Sweet dreams..."

The last thing I heard before drifting off was her soft breathing. My cheek still was warm where she kissed me. If I couldn't pull myself together before the end of all this, I was screwed.

 ** _Back At Fairy Tail_**

"I dare you, say it again..."

Natsu stood before his very pregnant sister-in-law, her fists were curled at her sides. He took a breath and soon regretted saying what he had.

"I-I said that your temper is shorter than..."

His wife Lucy stood beside Gajeel, holding Nashi and whispering in her ear. "Let this be a lesson to not anger Auntie Levy." Nashi quickly nodded, watching in fear as Levy squared off against her father. She had that "I triple dog dare you to finish that sentence" look in her eyes.

"Well?" she egged on. "I'm waiting." Her fists tensed even more as she glared at him sharper than before. If he didn't say anything, he was getting punched, but if her didn't he was getting punched. So it was either getting punched by almost insulting a pregnant woman, or get punched by insulting a pregnant. No matter what, he was getting punched.

Natsu gulped, looking to Levy's husband for help. All he got was a shrug and a smirk. "Trator." he muttered through gritted teeth. Daring to look at Levy once more, he sucked in a breath once more before saying goodbye to the cruel world.

"I said your temper is shorter than you!" he yelled. Levy cocked back her fist and smashed it into Natsu's jaw. Lucy hide Nashi's face in her shoulder while Gajeel started chuckling under his breath. Natsu on the other hand was whining like a lost puppy.

"Ow-ow-ow! That hurt!" he cried while his wife looked on with a disapproving face. Nashi was terrified and scarred for the rest of her life. Gajeel was now full out laughing his butt off at his wife's colorful attitude.

Levy stamped her foot in rage before storming off back to the medical building. She threw her arms up in the air while shouting "You know what hurts, being pregnant, you jackass!"

 ** _Later That Night_**

Natsu was resting his aching head on his wife's lap. Lucy gently stroked his pink hair while he napped silently. His face was scrunched up in pain while he slept. Nashi was leaning her body against her mother's, wrapped in a handmade blanket. Her hair, a similar pink to her father's, hung in waves like Lucy's.

"My crazy family..." Lucy mumbled as Natsu nuzzled himself into her lap. Their cat, Happy snoozed in Nashi's arms. His stomach rose and fall in time with the girl's.


	16. What Is Love?

**(A/N) It's time folks. The time to have these two make some "progress" with Rowen, don't you think? This is a chapter that I thoroughly enjoyed writing. I hope you like it too. You all have waited long enough and has been spamming my inbox to do this. For everyone who stuck with this from the beginning, I love yall' a lot. Happy New Years!**

 **Wendy will be talking today. And the song is "Your Song" by the one and only Elton John.**

"I'm gonna miss you kid!" Jenny squealed as she brought me into a bone crushing hug. I about near died when she blocked my breathing with her large chest. I had to wave my arms like a madman to let her know I was dying.

When the beach blonde released me, she put her arms on my shoulders and looked me over. "You're adorable sweety! Stay tough and rock that outfit I gave you. You got the sass, now show it!"

"T-thank you, Jenny. I'll try." I said, ducking my head to hide a, no doubt, blush creeping onto my features. She had given me a tank top and jean capris for the summertime with sandals to match. She changed my muddy and tattered jacket out for a winter coat and fleece undercoat to keep me extra warm. She also gave me a new pair of jeans because in Jenny's words, her old jeans were ugly and an abomination to fashion.

It wasn't my fault that I couldn't find jeans for petite teenagers just lying around.

"You don't need to try. Trust me, it's all pure instinct." Jenny winked and turned me around towards the pair of horses that Blue Pegasus was giving us for our journey. My trustly Kurogane was in it's proper holster and finely tuned for whatever lay ahead. I was ready to go!

"Wendy." a voice that was far away called. I looked around to find my vision blurring. The world around me was distorted and fading quickly like a watercolor painting being washed down the drain.

"Wendy!"

The voice was closer now as I spiraled into darkness. Even so, the darkness didn't last long as a distant light was barreling towards me.

"Wendy!"

I shook out my head to find myself laying on the ground, a log propping my head up. Standing over me was a fuzzy outline of a person. They were snapping a large in front of my clearing vision. I rubbed my eyes to see Romeo's worried face. His hair was slightly tossed and our fire from last night was freshly put out. It was obviously his own handywork.

"Good morning, Vogel." he sighed out of relief. I helped myself up and beamed up at my friend. "Morning, Fireball." I replied as he gave me some personal space. There was still a faint hint of smoke lingering in the air.

Romeo shifted onto his toes and hoisted himself up from the dirt ground. He raised a hand above his dark eyes to survey the grey sky. "Looks like rain." I chimed, getting to my feet and grabbing my winter coat I used to cover myself with. "Yup, which is why we need to get moving before the weather gets worse."

I nodded, noting how the wind did seem a bit misty and damp with moisture. It seemed like a very clear sign of an oncoming downpour. "I agree, let's saddle up Rose and Hailstorm."

After we packed up our camp and perched ourselves atop the two horses that BP provided us with. It was a nice gift considering that we had to go up into a mountain range. Plus, we could travel faster when the snow sets in.

We traveled for a good five hours, crossing the border into Colorado. The two of us passed the the time by telling each other comedic stories. Some of the stories were true and some were just made up off the top of our heads.

The whole time though, I was thinking about how quickly our journey was coming to an end. All we had left to do was stop by Quatro Cerberus and then to Fairy Tail. I couldn't wait for when we finally reached the shelter and meet all of Romeo's comrades. I was ready for a fresh start with my new best friend. There was so much to do and adventures were just around the bend.

But for now, I was content with listening to a horrible joke that Romeo thought was a riot.

"Okay, so two scientists walk into a bar." Romeo moved his right hand, keeping his left on his reins.

"Alright, and what?"

The boy tried to contain his giggles as he continued his story. "The first guy says 'I'll have H2O please. The second guy says 'I'll have H2O, too'. The second guy-" he paused to laugh, leaving me confused and in the dark about the punch line.

"The second guy, what?"

Romeo swallowed his laughter and finished "The second guy dies!" He went back to his laughing.

"Oh, I get it!" I exclaimed, chuckling into my hand. We took a moment to finish snickering at his horrible yet clever joke. It was refreshing to hear Romeo tell his jokes, though. It meant he was happy and willing to be his funny self.

All of a sudden the sky lite up with lightning and the rain began to pick up right after. The storm had began and it was only going to get worse.

I scowled, pulling out my coat to use as an umbrella. Romeo did the same, calling over to me.

"Hey Wendy! We need to take shelter!" I looked over and called back.

"Okay! Let's see if there's a grove nearby!"

We picked up the pace, searching for anywhere to dock ourselves till the storm let up. Ten minutes of searching brought us to an abandoned road that led to a cabin with a garage. It was our lucky.

After we stored our horses in the garage, the two of us took refuge inside the house. It was a miracle to find the place almost untouched by anything. Sure, cupboards were looted for food and medicine, but we did find a fully stocked basement with food that expired in ten years. It was definitely our lucky day.

The two of us decided to use old chairs for firewood and cook some food. While Romeo cooked, I moved around the living space. Books rested on shelves included titles of Oliver Twist to The Pickwick Papers. Pictures of a family of four brought back some bittersweet pain from my memory, I couldn't help but stare. It was of a man and his supposed wife with their arms over two boys shoulders. Both those boys were equal in height and making faces at one another. It reminded me of Natsu and Gajeel, how they hated each other one moment, but ended up loving the other in the end. Yes, very bittersweet memories.

I walked past the pictures to find a table with an awkward protruding crank handle. There was also a misplaced groove that was positioned on the table top. I stuck my fingers into the groove and found that the table top opened up. Flipping up the top, I found an old record player with a record disk inserted.

"What'd you find?" Romeo asked from his sitting position beside the roaring fire place. "It's a crank record player." I answered, winding up the crank.

Romeo stood from his spot and came to watch me wind up the machine. "Really, does it work?" I kept winding and winding as he spoke, as curious as he was. "Only one way t find out." The crank reached its wits end, refusing to move any further. I let it go and the record began to spin slowly. Romeo placed the needle on the outer ring, the player silent at first. Only a second later, a soft piano drifted into the atmosphere of the quiet.

"I know this song. It's 'Your Song' by Elton John." Romeo said, tapping his foot to the lax pace of the song. "Really?" I asked, looking up at my friend. "Yep, and you know what? I think we should seize this moment and dance."

"Wait-!" I started to protest, but Romeo just pulled me closer. My cheeks must've looked like I smeared tomatoes on them. He rested his hand on my lower back and held my right hand. He smiled and began to slowly sway to the beat. "Trust me, Wendy."

I lowered my head and raised my hand to rest on his shoulder, squeaking out an embarrassed "Okay".

 _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I  
Don't have much money but boy, if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Romeo rested his head on top of mine, my face buried into his shirt. He smelled like the woods and rain, safe and rich with life. I couldn't help but close my head and get lost in the music. His throat vibrated as he hummed along.

 _If I was a sculptor but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song  
And this one's for you_

"You cold, you're shivering." his voice a rumble in my ear. I nodded, and he hugged me closer. "Better?" I nodded again, my arms going around his neck and his around my waist.

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

The rain drummed faster against the house, but I hardly noticed as it faded into white noise. All I could think of was right now and how red my face must be. It didn't matter, because Romeo was a source of warmth in the cold weather that raged on outside.

 _I sat on the roof and kicked up the moss  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on_

"I'm really glad I met you." I admitted, my mind dozing off at the calm of the moment. I really was glad, for everything. I was always counting each moment of our almost four months together in my blessings when I was alone with my thoughts. A hand caressed my hair, comforting yet strong. "Me too..."

 _So excuse me forgetting  
But these things, I do  
You see, I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

I knew the song was reaching it's end soon. My mind was telling me to break away as as that happened, but my heart was telling me to hold on. It started to constrict and beat at a fast pace at the thought. My heart was in my throat, but in a good way. It was a new and strange feeling that seemed something between confusion and excitement, and I was okay with it.

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

The last cords drifted out and our swaying was halted. We remained together though, neither daring to break the peaceful moment. It was too precious, too sacred of a feeling to just interrupt right away. So we stayed like that until Romeo finally decided to pull away slowly, pink dusting his cheeks. I couldn't but notice his coy smile, the way his eyes flashed with longing.

"Well...thank you." he said, his voice hushed. I smiled up at him, not caring if I looked like a red balloon about to pop from our close proximity. "You're welcome" I whispered while I removed my arms from his neck and rested them on his shoulders.

Romeo's blush deepened and he stepped away, both of us returning our arms to ourselves. I already missed his warmth and I began to shiver a bit being only in a t-shirt. I knew I should've kept my jacket on.

He must've noticed and removed his jacket, swinging it over my shoulder. I tried to move away though, he had done enough already.

"Thank you, but I cou-" Before I could finish, he shushed me up by kissing my forehead. My face was on fire, my ears were ringing and my heart was hammering in my chest. I thought I was going to burst from the giddiness I was feeling at that moment.

"Just take it. The cold never bothered me anyway." he said while adjusting the jacket to sit just right on my shoulders. I ducked my head to hide from his eyes, catching the earthy smell of him once more on the article of clothing.

"T-thank you, Romeo..." I said after calming down enough to speak. Boy was I in deep now.

"Any time, Wendy."

Even when he said my name, my stomach did flip flops all over itself. When he walked back he threw back one last side comment. "Dinner will be ready in five."

"Okay, thanks again."

I may just be guessing, it may just be a teenage thing, but it was there. That feeling when our fingers brushed, when we were close quarters, or even when he grabbed my hand to drag me along sent tingles through my entire body. It was an electric emotion that stayed for hours and I could feel it the morning after till sundown. It was new and daring, yet scary at the same time.

I think I had a mountain of a crush on Romeo, and I was just noticing it. If Gajeel and Natsu can hear from wherever they are, help me!

 ** _At Fairy Tail_**

Gajeel and Natsu were enjoying their lunch when both suddenly stopped eating. The man sitting across from them, Gray Fullbuster, noticed this with awe. In all the years he had known the two, they didn't stop eating for anything. Something was very wrong.

"What's up with yo two?" he asked, pausing before chewing another piece of his sandwich.

Natsu spoke first, eyeing his food with a suspicious glare. "It feels like something important just happened, but I can't think of what it is."

"I felt it, too." Gajeel said, lowering his own sandwich. "I have the urge to punch someone."

Gray rolled his eyes, going back to his own food. "What a bunch of crap."


	17. A New Hope

**(A/N) Last chapter, huh? Are you mad? Of course you are. And to Mr. Fluff, sorry...I'm not sorry! Now, get out your magnifying glass and inspector hat, because we have a mystery to solve! Also, this one's a long one, so buckle up!**

 **Romeo, take it away my bae!**

"See those cluster of building up ahead?" I asked Wendy who rode beside me on her quarter horse, Rose.

"Yeah? Is that Quarto Cerberus?" She raised her hand up to block out the evening sun. There were five large buildings in total, each with a different use. It was why this shelter was notorious for having the most supplies. Lately though, they had stopped sending people and messengers out to the other shelters. I was honestly worried we were going to be ambushed on arrival in the city that Colorado State was stationed in. Thankfully, it looks like they were just keeping to themselves for a bit.

"That's right. They specialize in all things to deal with chemicals. Thanks to the science department here, they were able to help set up medical treatment stations at every shelter, complete with their own resources to make medicine."

Wendy turned towards me, wonder glazed in her eyes. "Really? That's amazing!" I smiled back, my heart feeling lighter at her beaming face. "Yup, and for a couple of years now, they've been studying how to fix the infected. They haven't gotten far yet, but one day we may have a cure."

"Wow." she breathed, swinging her head back to the buildings. "So what do we need to get here before we head off to Fairy Tail?"

"We need to get a report from them. Jenny told me that they sent a spy into the government and he came back with some interesting information about a month. Since then, no messengers have been sent out to alert other shelters of their progress. Blue Pegasus didn't want to send anyone with Raven Tail possibly around, so they asked us to give it a look."

"What do you think happened?" she asked, bringing her horse closer to mine. I shrugged, rearing back on the reins of Thunder, my horse. "It could be that they somehow also heard about the recent government movements, or their information needs to be under lock and key for a while for research purposes."

Wendy hummed in reply. It was silent to rest of the way to the gate, but it wasn't awkward anymore. It was that we both enjoyed each other's presence. There was no need to fill the blanks forcibly with small talk and common questions. Everything felt natural and in place. We both could speak for hours to each other without getting bored, and we could just be content with the fact that the other was there.

I liked things this way.

We reached the entrance of the college, but something was wrong. Usually well guarded gate was now hung open, creaking limply on it's hinges. The courtyard had the shelter's jeeps and trucks strewn about, flipped over and abandoned. Something was wrong. I was suspicious before, but now it was serious.

"Wendy, we need to go on with caution. Something is very wrong." I warned, getting off Thunder, drawing my rifle. Wendy followed, opting to use her handgun first. We walked past the gate, trying to avoid the strangles of iron tips that stuck out and reached at our clothing.

When we got past the gate, we stepped into the courtyard. I led us across towards one building in particular, a shiny metal one that reflected every point of light from the fading sunlight. It was the science building and the most likely place to find anyone. If there was an emergency, that was where all residents of the shelter were asked to go.

The walk across the yard was one of the most tense moments of my life. Every step echoed off the empty buildings, making us jump out of our skin. The shadows were longer than a football field, concealing hidden enemies we couldn't see. Plants that grew through the cracks would make us trip now and again, preventing a clean escape if needed. Nothing was safe at that point, from a massive overturned car to an itty bitty pebble.

Reaching the science building was no better. The door was missing and tossed away leaving a hole for a doorway. I went in, gun poised to shoot into the darkened hallways. Wendy came in behind, her Kurogane gently being pointed from side to side.

The hallway in front of us was blocked by another truck, it's wheels waving at us from it's flipped position. It looked like we weren't going that way. The stairs leading to the labs were clear, well there was still some rubble and stone here and there.

I started walking that way, Wendy following. The steps up were quick and careful. There was no problem getting up minus dodging all the debris and trash left behind. It was becoming clear that there was nothing and no one around to marvel at. Even if, I still had to remain on guard.

We walked around the second floor, making as little noise as possible. Checking all the rooms was a tedious task, making sure we didn't miss any details. No matter how hard we searched though, not a single person was around. Everyone had cleared out and taken every last but of supplies with them. It was beyond my imagination what happened. It was like that too on the third floor as well. The whole entire place was empty.

Quarto Cerberus was missing.

Finally, we came to a closed door at the end of our final hallway. I lowered my gun, slinging it to my back. I placed my hand on the knob to open it, but the knob wouldn't turn. Try as I may, but there was no way it was budging. The door was locked from the inside.

I turned to Wendy, shrugging my shoulders. "It's locked, but I want to see what's in there. Can you?"

She nodded and motioned to get out of the way. Her gun was trained at the knob, locked and loaded. Wendy shot the metal piece off, blowing the knob away. I moved in and cleared away the splinters, about to push the wooden door in.

A strangled screech was the first thing I heard as something flung itself out of the room. An infected raced out, throwing it's head around in a wild search for the source of the gunshot. It's eyes met Wendy's and it lunged for her. She screamed as she threw up her arms to defend herself. The scream was all I needed. Before my mind could catch up to my body, I rocketed at the monster and held it back from her. The infected wasn't about to be held back and struggled madly. The thing swung around and knocked me to the ground.

I was dazed as my head banged on the floor, making my mind start to spin. When my mind clicked back into place, I saw the infected on top of me, trying desperately to get at me. Terror gripped me as I tried to fight back, but the infected was struggling wildly. Its trashing was wearing away at my strength, despite my efforts to get it off. It's teeth got closer and closer to my face, it's breath was hot on me. There was little I could do against it, no where to go. I was going to die without a weapon. I had to think, I had to-.

BANG!

The infected rolled away from me, its pained screams ringing throughout the hall. I looked up to see Wendy cocking back her gun and aim again. Before the infected to get back on top of me, she shot once more. Her aim was spot on, and she hit him right in the head.

The thing fell back onto the floor, twitching before going still. My eyes couldn't leave the body, I couldn't look away. To think I almost died for being so careless. If Wendy hadn't have been here, I would be dead. Another reason to be thankful for meeting her. At least in my carelessness, she was able to put that infected down.

I ripped my gaze away to look back at Wendy. Her face was wearing an expression of complete shock and fear. The hands that gripped Kurogane trembled and shook while she stood with her weapon still on the dead creature. Her breathing came fast and ragged, her eyes starting to water.

Oh no...I almost died. I scared her because I was careless. In trying to save her life, I almost lost mine. It made me feel like the scum of the Earth just looking at her.

I pushed myself off the ground, getting to my feet to stand in front of her. She still had her glock ready to shoot at my attacker, ridged and tense for any small movement. I put my hands on her's, her fingers gripping the gun harder under mine.

"Wendy, let go. It's dead."

She still wouldn't let go. Wendy shook her head vehemently, her eyes glassy with the threat of crying.

"Please...I promise it's okay."

She relaxed only a bit, but her hands still refused to move on their own. I hand to unwrap them myself, pulling it away as she lowered her arms to her sides. That's when she began to cry.

"Th-that almost killed y-you. It was g-going after me."

Right then and there, I clicked the safety of her gun on and pulled her into a hug. She silently wept on my shoulder, her face buried into the material of my jacket. I rested my chin on top of her head. Her shoulders shook in her quiet moment of weakness. My hand reached up to softly rub her back.

"It's fine, your fine. The important thing is is that we're safe."

We stood there for a couple of minutes, Wendy starting to calm down from the shock. When she finally took her head away from her shoulder, she looked straight up at me. Her face was blotchy and her hair a bit tossed, but she still looked mesmerizing to me.

"Sorry for being a bit of a baby." she chuckled gloomily. I just wiped the stray hair out of her face and ran a thumb to catch the extra tears under her eyes. The touch itself sent electricity through my hand and straight to my soul. Her skin was so soft and warm, and it made me want more. I restrained myself though, knowing it would ruin our friendship.

"No worries, that's what friends are for." I said with a smile, pulling away to give her some breathing room. Wendy beamed right back, her happiness making my heart go wild.

"Yeah, now let's see what's behind this door."

We walked into the room, and it was also empty. Something was different though. While all the other rooms were looted and barren, this one had a desk with files, an audio recorder, and a backpack.

I walked up to this desk to see what there was, finding that all of it was notes. Wendy stepped up as well, taking a stack and reading over the contents of each note. I did the same, curious as to what is going on. Each sheet of paper had equations I didn't understand, chemicals that sounded straight out of science fiction, and hundreds of crossed out pieces of gibberish.

"What is this?" I heard Wendy ask as she picked up a fresh pile of papers.

"I don't know."

My eyes went straight to the audio recorder. It looked virtually unused. I picked up and found that someone had recorded something. I hit the rewind switch, and it started to go backwards. Wendy peeked over to take a glance at what I was doing.

When it was as far back as it could go, I hit the play button and we both listened.

" _If you're hearing this, I'm dead. Sounds cliche, but hey that's life._ " This person recording was a man. It wasn't anyone I recognized from the shelter, though.

" _Listen, if this is one of the shelters, I'm sorry. We were ambushed by the bigwigs for breaking into their house and stealing some information. Turns out the infected was a vaccine to help treat cancer, any cancer. It was supposed to cure the cells instead of destroy them like traditional treatments that came before it. But they failed..._ "

The voice took a second to pause and cough. " _It began to alter those cells and make those administered aggressive. It attacked the brain and made a horrible spore grow on the victims brain, hence why the infection resembles wild spores. The government tried to cover it up and play it off as a new strain of super virus. They played us for fools._ "

There was yet another pregnant pause, unnerving me further. " _There's hope though. The agent we sen also retrieved a document that contained the contents of the medication. If we could reverse engineer something from this list of ingredients, then we may have a fighting chance. Please, get the document and get out. It's in the second drawer on the left...I don't know how long I got, but I know that if you want, you have the power to save us all. Don't let them win. Make the cure and stop them. Remember who the real enemy is-"_

The recorder cut off, leaving us both in silence. I stopped the recorder and set it down. Wendy stared at the desk, her fists clenched into balls.

"...We know what we have to do." Wendy said, going to the said drawer. She opened it quickly and got out a large yellow envelope. The key to survival and it was our job to protect it. "Let's get out and get this to Fairy Tail." I said, confidence blooming from within me. I could see it on Wendy's face as well, and it was clearer than day.

We wouldn't let anyone down.

A little light shined into the room. It made Wendy and I glance over and stare. It was coming from the next building over.

"Is that-"

I was cut off from my sentence when a bullet shoot through the window, shattering glass everywhere. We hit the ground, hiding from another wave of gunfire.

"Let's get out of here!" Wendy yelled over the noise, crawling towards the door. I followed close behind into the hall. Once we reached the hall, we got up and sprinted to reach the stairs on the far side of the corridor.

We flung ourselves down the stairs, feet flying as we skipped steps to get down sooner. It never felt fast enough. We rounded another corner to a glass sky walk, and we had to come to a complete stop.

Standing in our path was Raven Tail.

It wasn't the whole group, but it was just him. He wore his ever present frown, a scar ran across his right eyebrow. His black hair was tossed around with his hands in his pockets. A cigarette hung idly from his diamond cutting jaw. No doubt about it, it was their leader.

Ivan Dryer, my father's murder.


	18. It All Will Fade To Black

**(A/N) Hey guys, guess what? The combined views from both and Wattpad equals 3600+ views.**

 **...**

 **HOLY MOTHER SHIP! I LOVE YOU ALL! GROUP HUG!**

 ***hugs all of you***

 **I would like to thank 7Artemis7, Animefreak4evr, Aquacharles, BlazersOnFire, Brendan Massam-Reidy, Captain Piper, DigiXBot996384, EllieXDreams, FairyTailYes, Grace of the Feathered Pen, Luna2859, MelodyOfSouls, Music Dragon425, NinaSkyLove, QuirkyKit, Xx AmyLou xX, Zaphod Scotsman, chaosphoenix123, chcedcharry, coughcoughweeboocoughcough, fairygirl19, ii Crispy Critters ii, lili28shinigami, megngo03, and sally1821 on for following this story. You all are the best!**

 **I would like to especially thank LateNightShips and I'm Rat for always giving me feedback and more. I'm alway awaiting your comments!**

 **And most of all, I'd like to thank my personal friend Hashtagmrfluff on Wattpad for complaining at Rowen going too slow, writing with me, and making me write the next chapter by spamming my inbox and poking me IRL. Thanks Lapis, you're the greatest writing buddy and bestest friend. *internet high five*.**

 **I'm sorry for all the thanks, but when I saw this, I honestly started crying a bit. All of you are my favorite people. To all the newcomers who have been here since the beginning, I love you too! I can never say thank you enough.**

 **Alright, to celebrate, let's see what our favorite kids are up to. Wendy will be narrating today. And as a side note, I am not responsible for any possible character deaths, even though I am.**

I stood close Romeo as he had a standoff with a strange man. Even though I had never seen him in my life, his presence oozed pure evil. His eyes were cold and devoid of all emotion, arms scarred from years of battles under his belt. The man bore his gaze into Romeo before unleashing it on me. When he did, I felt violated and frozen as if his gaze held it's own supernatural strength just by staring at a person. Either way, I couldn't bring myself to look away from him.

When he finally spoke, every word sent an unnerving shiver up my spine. "Well, if isn't the Fireball and his new sidekick."

Romeo stepped further in front of me. One hand shielded me from the man's sight, the other playing with the trigger of his gun that he pulled out in the process of fleeing the room. "Ivan, it's been awhile." Romeo's words built up the tension of the hall further, thickening the already unbearable taste it left in the air. Ivan took one half step forward, so we took one step back.

He simply chuckled and opened his massive arms as if to invite us into taking him on. "Why so resilient? Is my face really that scary, little boy?" His voice was mocking with every second that he spoke. The muscles on my friend's arm tensed up as I gripped him to not only keep myself standing, but to keep him from making any sudden movements. The last thing that we needed was to pick a bone with Ivan. I don't know what it was, but from what Romeo told me it was best to take him on with proper strength on our side.

Ivan stopped his small advance and clasped his hands behind his back. He turned to face the window view of the court yard overgrown upturned. The distance to the ground wasn't enough to kill someone, but below the glass hall was metal from cars and other junk from within the college that might've been tossed out of a window from the third floor. He was silent for a moment more until he brought his chin up in a smug fashion. "You two found something, didn't you."

We both went slack at his sentence. Fear induced adrenaline went straight to ice inside our veins. All of it came into place. Why they were here, the reason it was too quiet, and the unsettling atmosphere all made sense. Raven Tail had figured out that the documents for the vaccine were here while they were chasing Romeo.

Ivan clicked his tongue and another person stepped out from behind the wall. His face was hidden with a blue scarf covering everything but his shady eyes. In his hands was a gun, I wasn't certain of the type though from the distance. The only thing that I was focused on was when that gun was raised at us. The leader of Raven Tail smirked and shrugged, starting to move backward.

"It was nice knowing you could've died a hero."

I didn't know what happened after the gun went off. All I remember was ducking with Romeo only to fling myself at Ivan with a scream. He struggled as a clung onto him for dear life, getting out my knife as he jerked in a futile attempt to shake me off. Once the knife was secure in my hand, I jabbed it into his shoulder that was connected to the arm that held his gun. He yelled bloody murder, flailing harder while his gun was flung from his grip. My head was spinning at the power he used to shake me off, but I held onto the knife that was still embedded into his skin with one arm around his neck.

Before I could make my escape to the floor, Ivan suddenly threw himself against the glass window, expecting it to hold at his last ditch effort to throw me off. Unfortunately, the glass shattered at on my back. I was stunned for only a moment, but that was all the time that Ivan needed. While I was paralyzed at the impact, he grabbed me despite the pain he must've been in to lift me. He used the final strength in his arm left to fling me out through the hole in the glass.

The fall was quicker than I thought, the air rushing past me as I heard a distant scream from the hall that could only be Romeo's. Romeo...that's why I did it. I was going to lose him if I didn't do anything to stop Ivan. It was reckless, impulsive, and stupid, but he was alive. He could go home, back to his family. The only thing I could do to prevent my possible death was tuck in my chin to my chest and defend my head up with arms.

At least that was the last thought on my mind before I hit the ground, a searing agony in my side with aching pain from hitting the ground. My head was swimming and there was a buzzing in my ears that made me feel sick to my stomach. Thankfully, my backpack had cushioned my fall, if not only for a little bit of protection. My arms had kept my head from hitting the concrete, another thing to be grateful for. It took me a moment to regain some bit of my vision back, but what I found solidified my fears.

Sticking out of my side was a metal scrape from a broken Jeep. Blood began to seep through my clothing, making me realize how much pain I was in. It was a burning sensation that made me want to curl up and cry. Tears pricked at the back of my eyelids as my breath picked up a fast tempo. Shock, I was going into shock. I tried hard to focus on something, anything to other than the furious need to cry and thrash around.

I thought back to the start of my adventure, how I met Romeo by running on rooftops then jumping into the flooded part of the abandoned city. After that, our first time talking to each other for real over a bonfire. We made a pact to go to Fairy Tail together. Lamia Scale, the river, the woods, singalongs, his map, Blue Pegasus, and then the house. Yeah, that was the turning point, but what came next?

Oh no, I forgot!

The rabbit's feet! I was going to give one to him once I finished it. I might not get the chance, all the hard work for nothing. It might not be much, but how could I have forgotten something like that? I had it all planned out, a speech and everything. Now, I would never get the chance.

A couple of gunshots went off and a metal door was opened. I heard footsteps over my panicked breathing, reaching me to take a knee. A blurry figure with black hair was getting a hand under my head and one across my body. They were trying to move me from the spike, but I protest with a pained whimper. The person was trying their best to calm me down, moving their thumb on my head to try and comfort me.

"Wendy! Come, stay with me! I'm not losing you, too!" he yelled. It was Romeo. Of course it was, who else did I have left in the world. Here he was, helping me once again. The one person I have come to always count on in this world.

I just had to trust him once more. I didn't have anything else to lose.

I stopped struggling and let him help me. "That's it, try not to move too much. I'm going to move you on three. One, two, THREE!" With a scream of pain, Romeo jerked me up while I tried my best to fight to agonizing pain from impalement. The tears I was holding back began to run free, the stinging from the wound making my vision start to blur. It was the most painful moment of my life by far.

"Nice work, you're doing great. I'm going to carry, so try to be as still as possible." I tried my best to nod. When he lifted me off the ground, the pain only got worse as he started to run away, leaving a blood pool on the ground where I had landed. Over stride ripped into my inner being. It didn't matter how hard he tried to make as little movement in his upper body, there was always a throbbing pain.

Building and the dying sun blurred as he ran, but I kept my drooping eyes on his face. My ears were attentive to his voice encouraging me to stay alive, hanging on to every word. As time seemed to crash around, pain become a dull annoyance. All I could feel was my companion's presence. His warmth was making my head lull into his chest for comfort. It was impossible to move without making my situation worse, but I was only worried if I was getting blood on Romeo.

And as I lost every bit of fight, surrendering to the darkness that fought at the edge of my vision, I tried my best to say one last thing. If it was my last time to speak with him, then let it be what had always wanted to say since we met. The one thing I had told him all the time, but the one thing that I would always say until we parted ways for good.

"Thank...you...f-for being my friend..."

 _And thank you for being so much more_. I hope he finds the rabbit's foot I made him.

The next thing I knew, I was pulled into the black grip of unconsciousness.

 ** _With Raven Tail_**

Ivan watched the pair escape across the courtyard, seething with rage as he clutched his arm. They left a small trail of blood as they scattered away faster than rabbits. Orga was slumped over in the shadows, a red stained puppet hanging by it's string dangled from his belt. His gun was clutched to his chest like a lifeline with his good arm. His other hung uselessly at his side, a bullet wound in it as well as one in his stomach. Though his face was hidden, his final moments must've been etched across his face.

"That slippery bastard, I'll take you down even if it kills me." Ivan ranted to his broken reflection. "That girl, I've got something special for her if she survives the Winter." He then turned to go back to the main group that were waiting on the other end of the campus. On his way, he looted Orga's gun and kicked his corpse with his mudded boots.

"I should've killed you long ago."

Once Ivan was gone, the puppet's worn strings finally gave out on itself. It dropped to the floor, it's face in the pool of blood forming on the cracked floor. The once crimson hat was now given a new shade to recolor the once proud toy. Part of it's chesire smile was visible from an angle. On the back of the puppet's head was a small engraved message that was fading along with the original paint.

 _To the best big brother ever, be safe!_

 _Love, the best little bro ever._

 **...**

 **I won't be updating till next week.**


	19. Home

**(A/N) I want to be serious here for just a moment. There are some people I couldn't thank because they're guests and/or anons. That means I can't message them back when their comment lights up my day.**

 **I get it, some of you can't commit to starting an account, I'm okay with that. But from now on, I promise to comment back to anyone who sends me a review/comment. For all the guests who haven't commented, you guys are amazing! Especially Yourstruly and Food guest, you fellows (or ladies) are awesome. If anyone wants to chat, my Tumblr is queengraeuniverse. Please, if you're feeling down, need an ear, or just want to talk, message me on there.**

 **On another note, I bet you hate me for last chapter. Don't worry, the sun will shine once more my friends. Romeo will be taking the lead today.**

The rabbit was dangling from it's trap once I had arrived that afternoon to pick it up. I wasn't as good as Wendy when it came to this sort of thing, but I could manage to make good snares that got me food. Thunder was with me the whole time, snorting when the December snow got up his nose. He had another rabbit attached to the saddle he wore. It was another piece of prey I caught farther from this snare, but it wasn't as big as the one I had just encountered.

It took me only a few seconds to undo the noose and take down the limp, brown body. Once I had done that, I tied it up next to my other rabbit by it's neck. The deer I had caught off guard by the stream nearby was slung on the back of the saddle. With just that one catch, my worries of running out of food was unneeded. I made sure to reset the trap before climbing back on top of my horse and continuing to search for the saw mill I had heard about on the grape vine of rumours. If it was around here, I might be able to look for some supplies. Hopefully, maybe I could find the one thing that I desperately needed.

Thunder snorted then tossed his giant head back as more snow began to fall. If there was one thing that I learned about this horse, he didn't like the cold very much. Ever since the first snowfall, he was always timid when he went about the landscape. The young mare always kept a sort of diligence about him, as if the snow would rise up and devour his very soul and body alive in frozen grave.

That got dark real quick, but sometimes I can't help having thoughts like that once and awhile. I couldn't dwell too much on it, the snow was beginning to fall harder now. The search for the mill will have to wait. If my gut feeling that I was getting was right, then a storm was coming. It would be better if I just fell back and continued tomorrow.

I pulled back on my horses reins, turning his direction back to where I had taken up camp a few miles from where we were now. "Time to go-"

I halted as a snapping stick interrupted me. My vision darted around, searching for the source of the noise. Was it a clicker, another hunter, or had Ivan finally catch up to me? Just to be safe, I raised up Kurogane, a painful reminder, and aimed for anything that moved.

"Who's there? Come out before I shoot!"

Two men walked out from behind the rock formation, bickering with one another. The pair were so consumed in their conversation that they only gave the gun a quick glance between sentences.

"I told you nothin' was bittin', but look what happend'! You decided to get us both caught by some wannabe hunter. The boss is gonna have our heads on a platter."

Wannabe hunter? I might not be a grade A jaeger, but I knew my way around the craft.

"Shut your mouth. I'm sick of your whining, Racer. Brain is all talk, but without us he's just a punk who needs to get off his high horse. Who cares if he'll follow through with his threats."

The first man, a lanky blonde with a face mask and goggles to cover all of his face except his mouth and some of his hair line, crossed his arms smugly. He had a cocky air about him, with a bit of nervousness as well for the mentioned person, Brain.

"Don't you remember what happend' to the guy's wife. Do you really believe that she just up and left after he said he'd kill er' and eat er' stomach fer lunch?"

The second man was a bit more lax than the first. His dark red hair stuck out with a scar over one eye and had more muscle to his build than his partner . His presence was less of a threat, but still made me wary. There was a sort of danger factor about his one snake like eye that made me cringe on the inside. Whatever the reason, if things went south, he would be the one I would look out for in a fight.

"Like I said, he probably did kill her, but threw her body out someplace else. It's not like I care about his woman. All I care about-"

"'-is Kianna, because she's all ya' got left in this world' yada yada! I get it, you'd sign yer' soul away ta' be with er'. Just ask er' ta' marry ya' already, Cobra!"

Cobra, the latter of the two rubbed the back of his head, slouching and exhale a long breath. The air around his mouth swirled in a white cloud, displaying his discomfort on the topic of the name Kianna. His actions gave me a pang of a nostalgic feeling. It made my mind go back to weeks ago, when my life used to have a little more light in the overcast emotions that hung over my head.

"Shut up, Sawyer. I just want to keep her safe. Besides, she's got enough to deal with, she doesn't need me."

"Cept' whenever she needs yer' help with liftn' crates. How bout' when some pervs in the camp didn' know ta' keep their hands off? What about-"

"I get it, just drop it already." Cobra finished, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The whole conversation hit all too close to home, leaving a looming feeling that closed around my chest like a hand squeezing it to death.

Both men paused and finally trained their eyes on me. I lowered my gun a bit to show that I wasn't going to hurt them, but I didn't put it away either to make sure they knew I meant business. If they thought that having a casual disagreement was okay when someone had a gun pointed at them the whole time and not worry, they were a possible threat to me.

"Who're you? Some kind a traveller?" the skinny man asked, rubbing his hands together for warmth. I let my shoulders relax and answered as confidently as I could muster.

"Just passing through. How about you guys?"

Cobra smirked, almost a bit too deliberate and aware. "Calm down kid, we're not gonna hurt you." He pointed a hand at the gun I held with a gloved finger. "And careful where you point that thing. You'll shoot someone's eye out."

"Got it." I replied, fully resting the glock on my lap. Thunder grew more restless as the snowfall increased around the tense situation. I patted his neck, stroking his mane to keep him still in the company of the potential issues.

Sawyer then beamed. It wasn't like Cobra's knowing one that was condescending or all seeing. It was more out of good nature, or just because he thought it might make the stress in the breeze melt a bit.

"Sorry ta' scare ya'! We're just looking for anything that can feed people at our shelter. I guess we spooked ya' sneakn' round' like we did. Got a name? Campn' close by?" he asked, eyeing me up and down. It was a simple question, but it could lead to a big problem. On one hand, they were just from a shelter nearby and were just wondering. The other side of the coin was a scarier situation though. They may be in cahoots with the government, and that could spell trouble for me. I wasn't going to risk it, so I just decided to lie. So I said the first name that came to mind.

"Joel, Joel Smith. I'm taking refuge at the mill in this area." The blonde nodded, his grin still on his face. It unnerved me in a strange way, but I kept up appearances for the sake of my privacy.

Cobra was the next to speak, pointing his boot at my deer on the sled that Thunder was pulling behind him. "Tell you what, Joel. We need food to bring back to our shelter. If you give us the deer you have there, we'll give you anything you want-"

"Medicine, I need antibiotics, something for fever, and dressing." I finished quickly, not even skipping a beat as he offered a once in a lifetime chance to gain what I needed most. The ginger cocked his unscarred eyebrow at how eager I was to start requesting right off the bat. I couldn't care less. This was the best chance I had to make things right, so I wasn't going to pass it up just because I was too cautious to stick around and haggle with strangers in the woods before a snowstorm came around. Besides, the two rabbits were enough to get me by for tonight, the deer would be too much.

Nevertheless, Cobra turned to his companion and nodded. Sawyer dipped his head in understanding and took off a pack that I hadn't noticed before. He rummaged through his pack while Cobra turned back to me. "Promise you won't shoot me while I get your deer on my back."

"No promises." I joked, trying to make the atmosphere less strained. Cobra chuckled, stepping up to shoulder the young stag on himself with minimal aid from me. "Nice one, you'll go far with the ladies if you keep up that attitude of yours, kid." I was right about his muscles, it took me most of my effort just to get the animal on the sled. He was picking it up like it was nothing to him. I wouldn't admit it to anyone except myself, but I felt a sting of envy at Cobra's superior strength compared to mine.

Sawyer stepped up to my horse, a first aid kit in his hand. He handed it up to me, explaining the contents of the bag. "Yer' lucky, kiddo. I had everything you need is in here, including some other provisions."

My heart swelled with relief. I couldn't wait to get back to camp in the small town. The weight on my chest was lifted and and my breath came easier than before.

"Thank you, so much! Please enjoy the deer!" I said quickly, shaking the men's hands. "Stay safe, and don't go using those meds all at once." Cobra warned while Sawyer gave a small salute. "See ya' round, kiddo!"

With that, I turned quickly around and sprinted away through the woods. My fingers were no longer chilled to the bone, but twitching with anticipation.

I retraced my steps carefully back to the town, leaping over branches and logs on my way to the town I had found shelter in. The sun had sunk low on the horizon, cutting across the white landscape in an explosion of reds, yellows, and oranges that could never be captured in a single picture. It felt like a sign, a sign that everything was going to be alright. In my heart, I knew this was true.

Once I entered the town, I found the house I had taken asylum in. I dismounted Thunder, opening the garage door and leading him inside just as the wind picked up and started throwing it's weight around the tiny establishment.

I closed the door behind us, shutting out a majority of the cold from intruding into the room. Thunder scraped his hoofs on the floor of the garage, waiting to be covered up in his blanket for the night next to Rose who had her head lolled in rest. She raised it slightly, deserving a pet from me as I grabbed her fellow horse's cover for the night. I approached Thunder, taking off his saddle while speaking in a hushed tone.

"You did good today, thanks." He threw his head back and flashed his teeth, as if to say "I know". I laughed a bit and threw his blanket around his form. I turned to his saddle to detach the rabbits for skinning tomorrow morning, considering that I had already prepared today's meal yesterday.

"Night Thunder, night Rose." I said, walking towards the stairs that lead into the basement below the garage area. I found it ridiculous at first, but went with it anyway.

The lower floor was dark in the dying light of evening, but some red embers managed to light up the room from the wood stove that was burning in the corner. A mattress was splayed out in the middle of the floor, a lump lying on their side could be seen on the surface of it. The lump was covered with heavy blankets that I found in some of the other houses.

The lump then moaned, as if they were in some kind of pain.

That's what set me into motion. I forced a smile on my face and walked over the the person who was resting under the fleece covering. After kneeling I rolled the person over. Blue hair that was hastily tossed about from sleep spilled over slender shoulders. Chocolate brown eyes opened to reveal blood shoot slits. Their face was sunken from sickness and pale from lack of sunlight.

Cutting out all of that, it was still Wendy, alive but not well. Even in her frail appearance, she still smiled that smile that made my heart speed up and my face go red. "H-hey..."

"Hi, feeling better?"

Wendy tried to sit up, but I laid a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady. I knew if she tried to get up, it would only hurt her more than she was already. Even so, she protested.

"I-I'm fine...please don't worry."

I snorted while producing the first aid kit from my jacket pocket. "Too late for that, but hopefully this will make things better."

Her eyes lite up at the sight of the pack with a red plus mark glowing on the yellowed white. "Is t-that?"

"Yup, can I see your wound?" I asked, my smile growing as she realized what was happening. With my help, she removed the blankets that covered her stomach and raised her t-shirt up to her upper torso to expose her ugly wound. It was a sickening green and purple color that was infected deeply. She never complained, but I could hear her in pain whenever she slept wrong right on top of it. I wish it had been me who had gotten it, but what was done was done. At least I could help her instead of watching her slowly suffer a prolonged death by infection.

"Hold tight, I'll just prepare the antibiotics."

"Please be q-quick...please..."

I could her the exhaustion that was laced in her words. The tightness on my heart returned, fearful about hurting her. I had to shove the thought away as I rummaged into the pack to get a syringe and the medicine. It would hurt her more the longer she wasn't treated. I finally found the bottle with the accompanying syringe in my hands. On the bottle, it read how much I needed to give her, so I filled the needle to the line it required for her weight and gender.

Once it was ready, I set the bottle aside and turned to the wound. I placed a hand on Wendy's stomach to keep her still. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her with the needle. Her skin was hot to the touch with her fever making her a living heater. The needle hovered over the stabbed hole, memories of that day making my grip tighten. I swallowed back the bile in the back of my throat that was rising at the remembrance of all the blood and fear of that moment.

"I'm going to poke on three, ready?"

"Y..yeah."

"One, two, three."

I swiftly inserted the needle below her skin, causing her to flinch under the pain. My hand pressed as gently as possible on her midsection, mindful of her own comfort as well. I pressed down on the plunger to empty the glass as fast as I could. Once it was empty, I took it out as Wendy began to shake and breath at a rapid pace. I disposed of the bottle and syringe, grabbing the dressing to cover the wound up until it healed.

"According to the bottle, that was the only dose you'll need. If it doesn't start clear up in a week, then I'll give you a second dose."

She hummed as I made quick work of dressing the wound. The room was silent once more as the light began to die faster, the embers shining brightly through the darkness. It wasn't until I had finished putting away the supplies and Wendy pulling her shirt down and the covers up over her chin to relax while I prepared dinner, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry..."

I paused while I was stirring the pot of rabbit stew that I was preparing. Whatever she was sorry for, I had to hear her out to make sure she knew I cared. So I twisted my body and faced her."For what?"

She shrunk deeper into the blankets with watery eyes and depression radiating off of her in waves.

"I-I'm just a burden t-to you...I couldn't even help hunt today..." her voice cracked with emotion muddling her words. "I can't help cook, fight, or move...I-I should be dead-"

"No." I snapped with gritted teeth, setting aside my stirring stick to go to her side.

Wendy's gaze when went wide at my interruption to her opinion, following me as I made my spot next to her. "No...why?"

My mind worked on it's own and took her hand that rested near her head. I threw on a grin and explained myself without a single hitch in my speech. "This is just a small bump in the road. Just because you can't do anything now, doesn't mean you won't be kicking ass soon enough!" I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles to comfort her as best as I could. "So don't worry about it, okay? You just focus on laying still and sleeping off that injury."

She shifted upwards to see me clearer. Her eyes sparked in the low fire light, making me feel paralyzed in their hold. This time though, I held their warm view, taking in every precious moment as if it was the last time I would be able to see it. For all I knew, it could be the last time I see her when I leave tomorrow morning.

"O-okay...but please don't hurt yourself...you're all I have left."

Never in my life had I felt so happy. I was the person she relied on, her rock, her best friend. There was nothing more I wanted in the entire world then to capture this moment and save it. Some day, if I was feeling lower then low, I could pull out this moment and replay it over and over to make me smile, if only just a little.

"I won't, don't worry."

Wendy beamed as she gave my hand a squeeze, and I couldn't help but beam right back.

A sizzling sound brought us back to reality. I looked sharply over at the stew pot, and saw it was overflowing and spilling into the fire pit.

"Ah crap! The stew's gonna be ruined!"

Long story short, for the first time in four weeks, Wendy laughed. It was the sweetest sound I had heard in a long while.

 ** _At A Camp Miles Away_**

"You say his name was Joel Smith?"

"Yeah, but he looked like the kid from the wanted posters that Raven Tail had given us."

"Really now, where is he now Cobra?"

 **(A/N) One more note, Romeo's horse was called Hailstorm in earlier chapters, but I forgot to change it. Also, I went back to my first chapters and cringed as I spelled bored wrong. So...sorry?**


	20. Caught Red Handed

**(A/N) Holy fudge, this story has reached over 4000+ views on with a combination of both Wattpad and . I don't even known how to respond to this.**

 **On a stupider note, thanks to _sally1821_ who mentioned that if you put a horse on a blanket, the horse may overheat and die. This is why I have fact checker, Phia Fanfic, who reads my chapters before I publish. The day I put out the chapter, she wasn't feeling it and told me to publish anyway. Plus, it's the middle of winter, Romeo's under a lot of stress, and Rose and Thunder are still alive *insert Portal reference*. And we can just assume that he's an idiot.**

 **Also, I found the perfect theme song for this entire story. It's called "Apocalypse Lullaby" by The Wailin' Jennys. I highly recommend you check it out.**

 **I guess I'll just give you guys this next chapter now, and I'm gonna make you all suffer. Mwhaha! And Romeo is going to keep narrating.**

 **Also, I just found out about the horizontal lines you can put in your story. Neato, right! For all of you who knew about this before, I here your groans from this side of the internet. But come on, how hard is it to say "Oh yeah, we gave you something to seperate certain scenes so that you don't look like a huge idiot to all the others on this site. Toddles!"**

* * *

Let's be honest, waking up is never fun.

I know that you have to get up sometime. You never know if your camp was ransacked and you needed to make sure that they didn't steal anything important. Getting up early meant that you could get some good distance in one day, which was always a treat. Not to mention that breakfast wasn't going to make itself. Even so, it was still disappointing when my mind began to swim into consciousness. I had such I great night sleep too, sharing the mattress with Wendy, my arm over her, her head burrowed into my chest, her breath on my neck-.

Wait...

A sudden heat rose into my face as blood rushed to my cheeks. My head spun and was going a million miles an hour at the realization that I had slept next to Wendy. Not only that, but I had held her and she was snuggling into me. Her tiny body was softly breathing, raising and falling with every inhale and exhale. The smell of her hair burned into my senses and dulled my reaction. Just laying here made me feel like never waking up in the first place.

Her shifting caused my body to go into overdrive, trying to think of a way out of the trouble I was going to get into if she found out. It would make things awkward, and not to mention the world of hurt I was in for if she reacted violently. Wendy was a very sweet person, that much is true. It's only when she's surprised does she accidently lash out. Like that one time I left camp to "relieve" myself, when I came back, she mistook me for a bear and almost blasted my head off with Kurogane.

And that time I woke her up and she had a nightmare. She punched me square in the face in her confusion. To this day, I can still feel the bruise under my skin sometimes when I yawned. I could say more, but those stories are for another day. Besides, there was no time for walking back down memory lane when death was on the line.

Carefully, I slide her arm off my neck with one hand and supported her head that rest on me and lowered the two back on the mattress. I began to move away once free from her leaning on me. She made very little noise, but her eyes scrunched slightly at the lack of me laying next to her. I knew that she might notice the lack of heat and a body, and that may have been my downfall. After a few moments, she stopped moving and just relaxed into the new situation. I shimmed out of the blankets, tucking Wendy into the extra space that was left behind so she could stay warm.

Wendy's hair wasn't kept in it's usual ponytail, but it was thrown around the makeshift bed in a cascade of blue. Her face was softened with the peacefulness that sleep had brought. Her breathing was less sporadic and struggling like the days before since the impalement. Some color had returned to her cheeks, but not from fever that made her even weaker. Compared to how she looked yesterday, the medicine had worked. It was a miracle.

Thank God...she's gonna be alright.

I couldn't help but let a tiny smile cross my face. It wasn't the forced smiles that I wore to keep Wendy hopeful, or just to keep myself afloat. It was genuine, a bit small, but made all the difference. I had missed this smile. It was gone for far too long.

I went to work right away, preparing the rabbit I had caught with some salt I had bartered for in Blue Pegasus. Thank the lord they worked on a merchant trading system instead of a labor trade. It made my job a whole ton easier in finding spices. While nothing compared to preparing your own seasonings and herbs, somedays you just needed a break from having to hunt down the proper ingredients. Some of the needed plants weren't always around even, therefore making it more like a wild goose chase. Still, it could be fun.

It only took me a few moments to salt the rabbit meat and cut a few strips for breakfast. I reached over to our wood stove and made sure that there were still embers that could help start a fire for later. There was no need to cook so soon if Wendy was still resting. The years of camping with my father and making runs between shelters have done me good. It was a pleasant and nostalgic feeling that I always seemed to get, with or without company.

A noise from outside made me stop and listen carefully. Before I could set down a slab of meat, I saw a shadow cross over the window. My breath hitched as I set down the rabbit and rushed to retrieve my gun. Once it was in my arms, I started up the stairs that lead to the garage.

The horses had their heads bowed in resting position. Both didn't rise up at the sound of me walking to the garage door to listen in on the now muffled sounds of people talking. I rested my ear on the metal and focused the best I possibly could.

"You sure this isn't just a wild goose chase? What if they moved on already?"

"Remember what Cobra told the boss and the report from Raven Tail? One has a stab wound and can't travel long distances just yet. From what Ivan told us bounty hunters, her wound is very serious and possibly fatal. There's no way they left in just one night."

"I guess you're right, Sorano. Plus, the faint horse hoof marks leading into town under the trees haven't faded yet. Too bad the street ones were covered up in last night's snow storm. That would've made our job so much easier."

"Let's keep moving, he has to be here somewhere."

"And if they aren't?"

"Then we're screwed."

Their footsteps in the snow crunched away, leaving me afraid. Raven Tail put a stake on our heads. To think Ivan would go that far just because he let one kid get away was almost laughable. He really wasn't backing down now that he has the chance to bring back two cures to the government. Maybe if Wendy and I just waited things out, everything would be alright. They passed by this garage and most likely won't come back.

On the other hand, if they didn't find us, they may start doing a thorough search.

I couldn't move Wendy just yet, so escaping on horseback was not an option. If I could somehow lead them away then come back after they believe I'm long gone...

That's it! If I can make them think that I ran off into the woods and Wendy wasn't alive, then they'll chase after my fake tracks thinking that nothing is left in the little town. I'll circle back around through a back way, get Wendy ready for travel, and leave by tomorrow just to be safe. It was the perfect plan, and since my blue haired companion was doing better today, she might be able to make the journey as soon as the sun comes up in the morning.

I made a low and quiet whistle to Thunder, rousing him from his sleep. His big head rose up and his dark as scanned my. I made sure to walk up and rub his muzzle, making sure he was wide awake and good to go.

"We have a job to do." I whispered, stroking the side of his neck. He made a tiny snort and gave his mane a quick shake.

I walked back down the stairs to get my coat. Wendy was still sleeping peacefully and snuggled deep into the heavy blankets. It made me all the glader knowing that my frantic search for them wasn't in vain. I walked over to her bedside, kneeled down, and planting a quick kiss on her cheek for good luck. Call me superstitious, but it just felt right.

Wasting no more time, I climbed back up the stairs. I grabbed an empty pack off one off one of the shelves and slung it on my back for showmanship. If I was pretending to leave town, I need to look the part. Rose was awake, swinging her head towards her fellow horse and gave him a little nuzzle. Perhaps it was her own way of wishing Thunder good luck. Either way, the time had come for us to make our fake escape.

Silently, I opened up the garage door, waiting for Thunder to sneak out before I took the heavy door of my shoulders. The door slipped down quietly so we wouldn't be heard. As soon as it was closed, I hopped on top my horse and we trotted away from the hideout. I made sure to duck close to my horse's body, trying to keep warm on the windy day.

As soon as I reached plain sight at the side of the street, I noticed that there were a group of six to ten men and women walking around. Each of them carried guns that ranged from handguns to hunting rifles. They also looked to be similar in age and physical health. It was strange, something seemed odd in the mood that surrounded the small group of people. It felt like a strange desperation as she searched the area, as if it was the last thing they would ever do.

Before I could guess further someone spotted me and raised his voice. "It's one of them! I found the boy!" they screamed, waving their arms in the air. The others snapped to attention and brought their guns up to shoot. I took that as my cue and gave my horse a tiny kick with heels and sprinted off down the street.

Shots from the firearms rang in my ears, but the bullets just whizzed past Thunder and I. The wind whipped at my face as snowflakes stung my face as I went along my way, but I knew if I could get to the back path that would lead me around the lake that was next to the town and circle back towards the woods, I would be home free.

"Come and get me!" I yelled, taunting them into following me towards the lakeside. They took the bait and started pursuing Thunder through the houses, from behind, and sometimes in the front. All I had to do was weave and keep moving at random points. Sometimes I would make a smooth duck into break between houses, sometimes I'd make a sharp turn in the middle of the road. The movement was always constant.

I finally reached the small thicket of woods that lead to the lake. The stretch of bushes and trees was thin and only the width of football field, but the trees provided help in making me disappear. Snow began to fall, settling into the hoofprints to cover my escape to the water side. Once I go there, I would circle in through the back way.

As I broke through the final tree line, there was a sharp drop off in the ground. I tried to pull up on the reins, but the horse stumbled sideways and tossed me off his back. I landed harshly in the snow below the small cliff. Thunder fell off too, making a sicking sound as he landed square on his neck. The impact left me dizzy for a second, but as soon as I came back to my senses, I saw my horse with a twisted neck, he was dead. My heart sank for the beast that had carried me so far. The sound of distant yelling broke me from my thoughts. I couldn't mourn for long.

So I took to my feet and scrambled up, making a break for my life. The blizzard that was thickening would cover my tracks.

I took that back path that I had planned taking, scaling over frozen rocks, through old piping, and over ruined fencing. Snow began to fall harder, sticking to my jacket and eyelashes. The shouts of pursuing people faded into the distance as I got more and more distance between them and me.

Within a minute or two more, I re entered the town that was now empty of all people. The snow was blurring out the rooftops. Footprints from my enemies were disappearing as the storm picked up. I let my breath billow in the air as I started on my way back to the hideout. Rose would be disappointed about Thunder's death, but Wendy would get her breakfast and a story to boot.

Before I could take another step, something smashed into my head, making everything fade to black.


	21. I'm Sorry

Hey guys, this is Graepearl.

As you know, this story has been my pride and joy to write. I have put a whole ton of love and soul into it, hoping that it was good enough to be read by such lovely and nice people. For the past couple of weeks though, I have been struggling with writing the next chapter. There was an idea at first, but now I have lost inspiration for the chapter.

I do plan of finishing this story, but I need more time. I don't know when I'll get the chapter out, but I'll certainly do my best t get out of my slump and write once more.

For now, I need a new project idea.

When this story ends, what will be next?

I don't plan on making a squeal story, but I want to try something new! If you have an idea, please leave what that idea is in the comments or reviews. It can be anything you want!

If you can't decide, I came up with a short list of ideas that have popped into my head as of late.

Detective AU

Log Horizon AU

Kagerou Project AU

Team Shadow Gear Adventures

Whatever you guys want, I'm open to. Thank you for hanging in there for so long!

Love, Graepearl


	22. Save The Date!

ATTENTION EVERYONE

The new chapter of ASOS will be posted this Friday before 3:30 PM. Inspiration struck like a mofo this week and I'm back in the game.

Kinda weird since I just posted the sad news only days ago.

All of you have been so kind and have given me a lot of suggestions for the next long running series. The three projects that I have lined up right now are as follows.

 **Lucy and Yukino starring in "The Crescent Moon Tale". A fantasy esque adventure featuring our favorite celestial mages and a new Stellar Spirit are cast into a new tale that will change the lives of many. This story was suggested by PopMania, and will more than likely run for thirty chapters at least.**

 **Our loveable trio of Levy, Jet, and Droy in "The Shadow Gear Saga". This planned twenty plus chapter experince will recount how Shadow Gear became the close knit group they are, some of their greatest adventures, and the misadventures of being brothers and sisters in arms.**

 **Romeo and Wendy star in "After Story". This mini series (only planned for three chapters) will recount the lives of our two adventurers after the events of A Song Of Scars.**

Wherever we go next, I can't wait to make the journey with all of you! I couldn't have made it this far without all of you support.

-GraePearl


	23. I'm Not Giving Up Just Yet

**(A/N) I'M BACK! INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK! A SONG OF SCARS LIVES!**

 ***creepy Frankenstein music organ plays in the back with lightning everywhere***

 **And like the title of this new chapter, I'm not giving up just yet on the story. I have so much planned and there's no way I'm stopping now!**

 **Now, we finally get to experience some Wendy POV. Get ready, steady, GO! *get the reference?***

My head was grasping at straws as I began to wake up. Everything was spinning and fuzzy, but was resolved as my mind caught up with my body. A dull ache was the first thing that hit me. While it wasn't as horrible as the past couple of days, it still made me want to whimper in pain.

Nonetheless, I decided it was high time I got up. Sucking in a breath, I willed my body to sit straight and disregard the my injury that was burning a hole in my side. I had to take a moment to keep still and let the pain eb off. Once it did, all that was left was a discomfort.

The medicine Romeo had gotten me had worked. I was going to be okay!

"Romeo...Romeo!"

How could I have forgotten that he was up already! I searched around frantically, trying to see if he was around. I needed to thank him again, let him know that I was okay, ask if I could help out today no that I was feeling better. Also...I think today will be the day I will finally get a chance to talk to him about the things I have been feeling lately.

I was dreaming about it all night. The whole time, my brain had been battling with my heart if it was the right time to approach him about everything. One part has been telling me that I was just crushing on Romeo because he was a boy and not bad looking either. It was logical and normal for girls to be attracted to other people like lovesick puppies as a teenager. On the other hand, my heart told another story. After all the time we spent together, all the hiking, talking, and laughing we shared, I have never been this close to another person in a long time

It was time to finally confront my feeling head on, like an adult.

Romeo hadn't turned up since I called for him. It was strange. He would usually come running into the basement ready to help me. A strange feeling gnawed at the back of my head that something wasn't right. "Romeo?" I asked, trying to mask my worry the best I could. If he was around, I shouldn't make him frazzled by sounding extremely concerned. He's been under enough stress as it is.

Again, there was no sound of boots on concrete, no "Coming Wendy!", nothing but dead silence at the occasional whine from one of the horses upstairs. A small pit formed in my stomach as fear began to rear it's ugly head. I had to push it back with all my might, trying not to assume the worst just yet. He might just be out hunting or gathering supplies from town. The point was to keep calm and investigate.

Standing up was hard, gravity wanting me to stay put and relax awhile longer. Halfway up, I actually wanted to do just that. Weeks of just sitting back on my hands have trained my body to do just that, but no longer. Something wasn't right and I needed to know where my best friend was before I went stir crazy. It was time to stop resting because there was no rest in the world we lived in.

Getting on my feet again felt almost like a foreign concept. My legs almost buckled under the sudden weight that was forced on them and the pads of my unsocked feet were struggling to register the ground beneath them. My vision blurred and my stomach turned as well at the movement. To fix this problem, I stood still for a minute while my body caught up to my brain.

When my vision cleared, I forced myself to find my boots and some socks to wear. I only planned to walk out and check the streets. There was no way I could walk around and strain my injury just yet. Finding the two articles of clothing was easier than I thought. Romeo was nice enough to leave my boots to dry close, but not too close to our wood burner. The socks were inside my bag that was on a self that had been cleared for it to rest on. I made sure to also grab my heavy jacket that was tucked at the bottom of the pack.

Climbing up the stairs wasn't as taxing as I thought, now that I was accustomed to my surroundings more than before. Entering the garage both relieved and terrified me. Rose was the only horse docked at the moment. Thunder and Romeo were both missing now.

I walked over to stroke Rose's light colored mane. Her face hung over my shoulder as she snorted. At least Rose was here to keep me company. She took the edge off of the loneliness.

After I greeted my horse, I walked over to the garage door. Opening up the door was hard on my wound, but somehow I got the door to open up. The wind whipped up and blew heavy amounts of snow into the garage. Rose stepped up and walked out after me. She might as well come with me in case I needed some support along the way. Besides, the company was nice to have. I closed the door and ventured with one hand on Rose's reins around to the front of the house.

What we found had made my blood run cold. Two bodies were left bleeding in the street.

Rose tossed her head back and I could only stare at the forms. Questions overtook my rationality and fear coursed through my mind. Without thinking, I pulled myself on top of my horse and rode slowly down the street to the bodies. None of them were Romeo, but their presence didn't settle my concern for my friend.

I looked around for other signs or people, but whatever group had been here was long gone before the coming blizzard. Romeo or Thunder were nowhere to be seen. I quickly dismounted, looted the bodies and found two handguns with amo, and continued down the road. If Romeo had to escape, he would've gone for the woods straight ahead. I gave Rose's sides a squeeze to hurry her along. Wherever Romeo was, we needed to catch up somehow.

"Why did you leave?" I asked the wind, my heart breaking. What if he abandoned me? The first person I had ever made a connection with in years, gone in one night. For whatever reason, hoped it was a good one.

It didn't matter, I could only hope that he was safe and well.

"Please be okay..."

* * *

My head was throbbing. That much I knew. Where is was, that was another thing. All I remember was trying to get back to base. I also remember something really hard hitting me in the head and blacking out.

It took all my willpower to open my eyes and take a look around.

From what I could tell, I was on something cold, definitely concrete. There was a breeze at my back, indicating there was a window behind me. In front of me, I could barely make out rusting bars. The only thing that didn't make sense was a sharp rotting smell nearby.

Lifting my head, I found that I was inside a jail cell. I checked behind me, and sure enough I found a window. I was I bit dizzy sitting up, but when I did, I found out what the rotting smell was.

Just beyond the bars was a table. On the table was a person, cut open and gutted. Vomit rose in the back of my throat, but I tried my hardest to hold it back. Flies buzzed near the corpse, adding to the gore factor. The worst part was the fact that some of what I knew was once the insides of the person were now hanging on meat hooks.

My heart began to race. Was that what was going to happen to me?

A door to my right had opened and an imposing man walked in. He carried a plate with one hand and a strange cane in the other. He walked close to my cell, letting me get a good look at his physical appearance. His hair was grey with age and long enough to brush past his shoulders. His coat was thick enough to classify him as a polar bear. The most unsettling thing though was his facial tattoos. The way they made uniformed lines across his face was eerie and left a foul taste in my mouth.

The man calmly set down the meal and positioned his cane to his side with a creepy smile. He pushed the meal of cooked meat made question bubble up in my mind. I looked up at the man for answers, but all her did was extend his free hand to the food. "You must be hungry, boy. Eat."

My hollow stomach told me to eat everything that he had offered, but something held me back from devouring my fill. I threw a glance at the table behind the man and spoke up with a parched throat.

"What is it?"

He saw where my gaze went and smirked down at the butchered person. "Don't worry, it's just deer meat."

Never, not in a million years was I going to believe this lie. Years of camping have helped me distinguish what meat came from what animal. Deer meat was plump and had a very stake flare to it's form. This meat was too thin to be any type of animal from the woods.

I pushed the tray back under the bars and stood up to face the geezer. "Sorry, I'm not very hungry right now."

"Very well."

The man took the tray and set it next to the body. "Apologies, I guess I should have waited until you regained consciousness." He turned back to me and grinned again. "My name is Brain. It is a pleasure to meet the He extended a hand through the bar, expecting me to respond. I chose to play cold, still unnerved about the whole situation.

Brain retracted his hand, annoyance crossing his eyes. "I see. I offer you food and you treat me with disrespect. Brats these days."

"I'm pretty sure you would understand if someone had knocked you out and kidnapped you. It is kind of impolite."

"Right..." the man agreed. The feeling of unease was growing stronger as Brain shifted his dark eyes deep into mine. My skin crawled like ants had found refuge in my body. Not exactly a comforting feeling as you may imagine.

"You still know why you're here, Romeo 'Fireball' Conbolt."

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and lifting my chin, trying to look a little confident. "Yes, Ivan promised supplies and you want to reap those benefits."

"You are correct."

Part of me wished that I could curl up and sleep off this bad nightmare. I would wake up next to Wendy and we would move along on our merry way. Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream and Wendy was somewhere faraway and safe from this ancient loon.

Brain must have heard her name because soon he turned on me with another violating gaze. "By the way, weren't you supposed to be traveling with some blue haired runt?"

Without hesitation, I put on the greatest act of my life. I forced my eyes to water and images of drowned puppies to convey raw emotion into my next words.

"She's dead."

I could see Brain stiffen from where I had dipped my head in mock greif. My ruse was working, I could see it in the anger clouding the geezer's eyes. Moments passed before I heard a scoff and a chuckle.

"What a shame. She seemed like the perfect company for some of my men."

Anger coursed through me without a hitch. How dare he talk about a teenager like some kind of toy? And he just kept going on.

"Me and some of the boys get a little 'deprived', you know?"

My fists clenched and unclenched and prue fury was starting to break through my facade I was trying to build up.

"She would have been a good addition to the other girls that provide much needed service to the men."

Just breath Romeo, he's just trying to get you mad! I had to bite my tongue till it bleed.

"No, I would have to have kept her for myself. The inexperienced are always a joy to tame-"

"SHUT UP!" I finally screamed, lunging against the bars with all my pent up rage letting loose. "How dare you! She is- she _was_ never some girl to be used. She was smart, strong, and beautiful you disgusting bastar-"

A hard fist collided into my cheek between the bars, stopping me in mid speech. All I wanted to say was lost as pain spread across face in an ugly fashion. I had to stumble back to get my balance in check. Even then, everything was spinning a little.

"That's enough, maggot. Ivan will be here to collect your corpse in a week. You're dying tomorrow and I don't care what the bigwig's orders are." Brain snapped with an indignant attitude. I forced myself to meet his cutting stare with my own malice filled one.

"Go to hell."

"Same to you." he replied. With that, he left while knocking over the tray with a sweep of his coat. The door shut behind him with a loud bang that echoed off the walls.

I crouched in the back of my cage, nursing the punch to my jaw. He was right to damn me to where all horrible people go. I just up and left the only person I didn't want to see get hurt. Now she was out there alone and not knowing where I was. I had to smack myself on the head for how much of an idiot I was. Wendy was going to give me an earful when I got back, if I got back that is. I would think of something.

Slumping back, I rested my aching face of the cold cement. Wendy...I hope she stays put and heals up. She wasn't in as much pain than the previous days, but that didn't make her ready to do any strenuous activity. She especially shouldn't be out there looking for me.

The sudden thought jolted into my mind. What if she really cared enough about me to try and find me in her condition? Was I really that much to her?

Could it be-?

No...it couldn't be that. She was too sweet, so kind and innocent. I may just be overthinking things a bit too much. If she was coming, she would just be coming in hopes to rescue a friend, not someone she has feelings for beyond just that.

For now, all I could do was wait for the right moment to make my great escape. After that, I'll go back to get Wendy out of this valley.

 **"This is Mr. Fluff, and I was just stopping by to say how amazing Grae is in overcoming her writer's block. I really enjoyed this chapter and I can see she's got her spark back, and going to produce so much great things! (I can see it in her eyes) BTW Wendy is bae forever...**

 **Just like Pyrah was... (Sorry RWBY fans!)"**

 **(A/N) Thanks Mr. Fluff! You da bomb! Also, I forgot time zones! Sorry!**


	24. Eye Of The Storm

**(A/N) Hey guys! Now that we're back in action, let's set up something new. On Tumblr, I will be taking asks about me. Not stuff like my real name or where I live, but what I like and stuff. I will also post all kinds of material such as jokes that pop into my head, news going on in the world, and other things.**

 **Just follow me at** _ **"**_ _queengraeuniverse_ _ **"**_ **and let me know what you think! Also, I just really like hearing/ reading your guys' feedback.**

 **Let's pick up right where we left off with Romeo!**

"Get up, small fry!"

I woke with a start to the sound of rushed voices and clanging metal. Someone grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet despite the fact that everything was blurry and still unclear do to sleep. My mind was just waking up from my unrestful night from sleeping on the floor of my cold prison. The sight of the ugly grey walls had come first as I was forcefully led me outside the cell. The rest of the details came later.

"Sit yer' ass down!"

Fully awake now, I was shoved on top of the table that the dead man had once inhabited just last night. The memory sent my head into overdrive as someone behind me restrained my ability to move by pinning my arms behind my head. Another guy had gone for a knife that could easily make mincemeat out of any fleshy object within it's range.

My mind was more than awake now, but a frantic mess.

I had to think of something before I ended up like the last guy who sat here. First, I struggled and started yelling to get their attention.

"Let me go, dick heads!"

A hand came up to stop me from talking, but I bit it as hard as I could. I tasted the metallic flavor of blood on my tongue. I spit as the men started throwing their own verbal weight around.

"You shut yer' mouth! Hold still and maybe I'll kill you quickly."

Fear drove me to struggle harder. It was a fruitless effort with two men much more physically capable than a scrawny teenager with no weapons. All I had was my brain and a will to survive. I just had to think of something and use tactics instead brute strength. There had to be something I could do to stop from getting killed.

The second man's hand brushed over my bite on my arm which prompted me to make the guttish move of my entire life.

"I'M INFECTED!" I screamed over and over while writhing like a fish freshly reeled in from the depths of the lake. Both men were taken aback and the person restraining me went rigid. The one holding the knife stared in utter shock at the new information that had been "revealed". It was a hook, line, and sinker.

The chance was mine.

I kicked my legs right in the armed man's chest, sending him backwards into the wall. The other didn't respond right away which worked in my favor. I flipped my legs up and threw my body backwards into my restrainer. He and I wrestled on the ground until I landed a swift punch to the nose. From the looks of my work, I had broken and knocked him out.

A groan from the other made me jump to my feet. I crossed the room and leaned over the other man, taking him by the collar and cocking back my fist.

"W-wait!" he pleaded, raising his arms feebly. "Please don't kill anyone. W-we just do what we're told!"

Part of me wanted to forego his request and just kill anyone who posed a threat to me. It was only natural and the way of life. They wanted me dead, and I wasn't dying before I turned twenty. On the other hand, I was done with having to take the bloody way out. But I still couldn't leave the path unscaved. Just like the first guy, I punched out my almost killer's head rolled back and rested on his shoulder like a limp noodle. Never in my life had I ever knocked out someone with such a thick skull.

I quickly looked for any weapons on them, finding only one to have a dagger and a small ring of keys to various places. It might have been a little much to hope for a handgun, but it was still better than nothing. Additionally, I made sure the two were left inside the cage, the door locked behind me. If they woke up, they wouldn't alert anyone right away. The cleaner I could get away, the better off it'll be for me.

The door to the room was wide open when I left, but I made sure to close it before I left. If the two tried to call for help, they wouldn't be heard as easily. I also used the keys to lock the behind me just to make things extra hard. It was a small thing to do, but it could give me even more time to get away and back to Wendy.

Getting down the hall wasn't very complex. There were only a handful of twists and turns to navigate the area. It made for faster travel. The end of the hall was fast approaching. There was a light and flurries of snow coming in through what I assumed were double doors that had been left open. Reaching the outdoors was easier than I thought, but what I found beyond the doors had made my blood run cold.

There was another building right across from me. The snowstorm had picked up and was bringing down a white torrent of flakes. Dunes rose in the alleyway I had stepped into, threatening to bury anything in it's path. At the end of the alleyway, I found that escaping was going to be much harder than I thought.

On my side and the parallel side, there were rows of buildings that stretched a ways down to a chain link fence on either end of the street that divided the rows. Blurry figures were walking back and forth, more than likely on watch. Scattered about, there were metal trash cans that lit up the storm with fire. The only way I was getting out was through stealth and good luck.

Pulling up my hood, I backed into the alley once more and planned my ultimate great disappearing act carefully.

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

Through the scope of Winchester, I could see multiple people moving back and forth through the snowy air. Small fires were burning on the sides of the covered road that ran through the enclosure below me. Thankfully, while I could see them, they couldn't see me through the growing blizzard. So much for having tight defenses.

After surveying the camp, I jumped down from the branch I used for my crow's nest, landing next to my horse under the protection of a tree. Rose and I were perched on top of a hill just outside place that we had tracked Romeo. From what I could see, this place wasn't as welcoming as some of the other shelters we had been to in the past seven months. There were regular scream that echoed onto the hillside from women and children getting dragged around. Men yelled after a gunshot could be heard.

Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

I could still see the body of Thunder laying in the snow. There was no way that Romeo left me behind for no good reason. He must've been trying to lead them away from the town, judging by the almost uncanny curve he tried to attempt that led to a back path back to our temporary base. He had a plan to come back. We even found footprints that almost made it back to the house.

Whatever happen, Romeo wasn't going to abandon us. Rose snorted beside me, bowing her head. I could tell she was upset at the lose of her companion. It scared me that Romeo may be dead, but just dragged away for some unknown reason.

Dead or alive, I needed to get him back.

Shouldering my rifle, I patted Kurogane. I patted my horse's muzzle and tried to whisper softly to her. "When night rolls around, I'll go get him." The cover of night would enable me to climb the fence and sneak about. If my instinct was correct, these people would only have a few guards in the evening, confident that they were safe from invaders.

Until night, I hoped that my best friend was still alive and well. My wound may still be healing, but I didn't have time to sit back and wait for something to happen on it's own.

"Be safe...hold on."


	25. The Flickering Flame

**(A/N) I know that last chapter was really short, but midterms are consuming my life! I hope I at least did some justice for you guys. Also I do believe a celebration is in order. In two chapters, we will be celebrating twenty five official chapters of ASOS!**

 **To commemorate the occasion, I will post a pre chapter spilling all of the secrets behind the story and exclusive behind the scenes production insight. The next day, I will post the 25th chapter. So be ready and don't be afraid to ask questions that I can answer in that special.**

 **Anyway, let's see what Romeo's up to!**

The moon glittered above my head. A chill was clinging to my bones as if I had been stuffed into a freezer for hours on end. In truth, I had burrowed myself in a snow drift for the remainder of the daytime to wait for night to come around. Never in my life had I been so cold, but it was worth all the trouble. I had gotten plenty of rest and time to think about my escape.

Men walked by my hiding spot, but the snow storm had made my presence unnoticed to passers bys. I also took a risk and left my snowdrift around sunset to gather even more infomation. It was risky, but I had found some useful clues to making a clean getaway.

Unfortunately, I was able to pick up on the fact that people knew I was missing. The good news was they went searching for me in the woods soon after they had discovered my absence. As far as I knew, the last patrol had declared me long gone. While some were unconvinced, I still had some breathing room to work with.

I peaked out from the wall I was hiding behind to scope out my target. The gate.

From observation and careful intel gathering, the guards on duty should be relieved for the night and no new men would take their place. That meant I could make it out the front gate and make a run for it back towards the town. I knew my directions, so following the stars back to my shelter shouldn't be too hard. I would get Wendy, leave our hideout, and both of us could leave these nutjobs behind before things get ugly.

It left us one step towards getting to Fairy Tail.

Movement from the gate caught my attention, breaking me from my plans. The guards were leaving their posts and were heading in the direction of one of the many buildings. They took their time, all the while making conversation. Even though I wasn't close to them, the storm from this afternoon had cleared to the point of a dead silent night.

"Did ya' hear the boss's kid, Macbeth, was caught beating Cobra?" Cobra, the man with the snake eyes and calm attitude? He didn't seem like the type to take a punch from anyone, let alone fight at all unless provoked.

"Yeah, I heard it was really bad. Why did the kid do it?"

A sigh echoed into my alleyway as the two passed my. I kept to the shadows and listened intently. "Macbeth was playing mind games on Kianna and frightened the poor thing. Cobra told him to step off and spit in his face."

"That redhead has guts of steel I tell ya, with a sharp tongue as well. Was Macbeth punished?"

"What do you think? Of course the prissy boy wasn't! He never does..."

Their voices drifted into the air, growing more and more distant with every step they took away from me. The sound of a door opening and closing made me snap into action. The news of Cobra was the last thing I wanted to have on my mind, but it followed me as I made a sprint for the gate. I felt bad for the man, I really did, but I had to focus on my own priorities right now.

I could only wish the best for the man who saved Wendy's life, and indirectly my sanity.

I reached the gate with the speed of a scared Jackrabbit. From the looks of it, there was no barbed wire on top of the main entrance gate and the climb didn't look too perilous for me. It was nothing new to me.

Digging my foot into the chain work, I made my ascent. The action was almost nostalgic to the first leg of our journey. It reminded me of when Wendy and I made our great escape from Raven Tail on the rooftops. I could still feel the wind brushing past my face and the thrill of the leaps and bounds we took together. It was the climb up that really scared me.

In no time, I reached the top of the fence. I swung my legs over until I sat directly at the peak of the metal that caged me in. I pushed off the top and landed in the snow below, rolling to take in more of the shock from jumping probably eight feet down. The fresh powder helped the fall as well, making the impact softer.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I ran like hell. My heart was pounding with my new found freedom. All the fear from my inhospitable stay left my system almost in waves as the snow crunched beneath my feet. The trek took me uphill where I could get a better vantage of not only the camp, but also some of the surrounding forest. Tree trunks rushed past me and air whipped in my ears with the sound of the force of a great elephant.

I was almost up the hill now. It wouldn't be long until I would reach the crest and be able to make a good lay of the land with my own eyes. The crescent moon provided a low light for my path ahead. It wasn't much, but it was good enough.

Before I could think twice, I was now at the very top of the hill. The land laid out below my vision with prue majesty. You couldn't even tell that just about seven and a half years ago, a great tragedy had taken place near here. It was just so peaceful, so still, and beautiful. I took a deep breath and let the night air fill my lungs with sweet and fresh breathing room.

Somewhere down there, Wendy was hopefully waiting for me.

 _Click_

No..no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! I had planned for hours. I thought through everything clearly. Everything that could go wrong I came up with a solution for just in case I had needed to get myself out of a hold in a pinch was all for nothing. I was only armed with a handgun with limited ammunition and a knife, so how could I stand against someone who more than likely out gunned me and had me already in their crosshairs.

The camp ran on fear, that much I knew from my short stay. If someone had the chance to save their own hid and get in the Zero's good graces, then they would take it. How could I blame them for wanting to be safe. It's a kill or be killed world, and I was the latter. I just had to accept defeat and give up.

My only regret was Wendy being left alone. Sure, she now had medicine to use and could hold her own, but she might be lonely. We both came from nothing, broken and beaten from this new reality that was our life. All we wanted was a family and home to call our own, and somehow we found it in each other. We finally had something more in our lives.

Now, I would never get to tell her how I really feel. I will be dead by morning anyway. It was best if I just realized that now. She had the map, Rose, some guns, and the papers from the lab. Wendy is a survivor, she'll be just fine.

I raised my arms above my head and bowed my head. "I surrender.."

There was a pause in the air that clung to the world like a blanket. Nothing moved for what felt like hours. It made me worry a little too much. What did this person want me to do, turn around, hold still, or what?

Before I could make the first move, the sound of a gun being uncock and dropped made me tense up in a heartbeat. Feet crunched across the snow, making me even more anxious. What was going on right now? Was I being let go?

A smaller body crashed into my back, making me stumble forward. Someone pressed their face between my shoulder blades. Two skinny arms hidden in an oversized jacket reached around my midsection in a hug. Above all the sound of a tiny voice whispered in the wind. The one voice I wanted to hear.

"Romeo, thank god you're okay..."

* * *

Night had pulled the forest into a deep cycle of rest and stillness. Owls hooted and an occasional wolf or wild dog sang to the stars. Some rabbits would hop by now and again, but other than that, not a lot happened. The camp below had fires lit throughout the complex to light the way for it's residents.

Rose whined from under the tree I used to spy on the shelter. I silently watched the entrance of the camp with all the patience I had in reserve. The guards have been at their post for the past three hours by my count. Judging by instinct, it was about midnight right now. It wouldn't be long now before I would make my move and rescue Romeo.

A bird landed on the branch that I was perched on, shaking the thin end part. It darted it's head from side to side. The little thing must be scouting for nightly predators. Though I hadn't lived in the wild my entire life, I could relate in a way to the bird. The way it had to always watch it's back for the bigger guy and constant flight to stay alive was almost parallel to my current life. It was almost sad really.

The bird spread it's wings after confirming its safety and glided higher into the tree. It came to rest on a branch about four feet above my head. It ruffled its feathers and pulled its wings in. The black animal gave a whistle and a similar looking bird flew in to rest beside the first. Both huddled closer together and closed their eyes.

Whatever the relationship, a certain pang fell on my heart. It reminded me of the past few months, but I couldn't pinpoint a reason for the sudden feeling in my chest. Was it because of the new found companionship? Was it because of the new pain I felt whenever I tried to find the right words to speak to Romeo with? Or was it the depression of not being able to help him these past weeks?

Whatever the reason, it seemed to give me renewed purpose in my mission.

I went back to the gate to find that the two guards were leaving. Their heads were turned as if they were talking to one another about something. Any moment now, I would descend the hill side and climb over the fence to get my best friend back. The thought of climbing the pretty tall gate made my side burn from strain already. I knew that this rescue was going to be tough in my condition, but I couldn't stay at camp and do nothing while Romeo might be hurt or worse.

For good measure, I waited a good minute before I slid from my branch to Rose's back. The horse stood still as I climbed from her back to the ground. The snow made a soft under foot after the blizzard from earlier. Making my way down the hill wouldn't be as taxing now if I used the fresh powder to slide on instead of hike. It would also make things faster now that I think about.

As soon as I reached the edge of the drop to reach the gate, I spotted something on the fence. Someone was climbing over the top of the gate. Whoever they were, why wouldn't they just open the exit up? If they were a member of the camp, couldn't they come and go as they pleased? Perhaps it was a curfew that was set in place.

Nonetheless, the person reached the top of the gate and jumped off. I just caught the person running into the tree line, their direction heading straight for me! If they found out I was here, they could alert someone in the camp. Romeo and I would both be toast!

I quickly stashed Rose in some bushes and hide in some myself. I would wait until he reached the top of the hill. When he isn't looking, I'll jump out and intimidate him by threatening to shoot him. Once he's been stopped in his tracks, I'll come up behind him and knock him out. It was a solid plan. If all else fails, I'll push him off the hill and hope the trees, rocks, and bushes take care of the dirty work for me.

The person reached the top of the hill. From where I was crouched, their features were hidden in shadows and darkness. There wasn't much I could make out except that I was right to believe the person was a male. He turned around with his back facing me to look at the camp. That was my golden opportunity to take him down. I took a silent breath and stepped out with Kurogane in my hands. It was now or never.

I raised the gun and stepped closer to the person. The pain in my side was starting to increase with the stress I was going through. I would have to deal with this intruder before the pain was too much to bear. The night obscuring me from making a better view made things worse as well. It just had to be a crescent moon tonight. That was my luck, though.

My hand was steady as I cocked the gun I held. The person went slack, freezing at the sound I had made. I knew I had him in my sights. I made my advance across the outcrop towards my target with ease. The pain was becoming more of a dull ache, but still present enough. I really hoped this guy didn't fight back out of fear. It made the need to finish this as fast as possible more urgent.

I poised myself to strike him with the butt of the Glock into the side of his head. Before I could, he raised his hands slowly above his head. I stopped my advance forward and waited until his arms were fully raised. What was he doing? Was he giving up so easily. And just when I was about to do anything more, he spoke.

"I surrender..."

No...it couldn't beleive my ears. It wasn't possible, was it? There was no way he was here. He was standing in front of me the whole time. If I had gotten any closer I would've hurt him. And yet, now that I was closer to him, the unmistakable jacket he always wore, disheveled black hair, and height made things clear in an instant.

I uncocked Kurogane and dropped it in a single breath. I rushed forward and buried my face in his back. Even his scent was the exact same. The smell of campfires and cotton woods in July engulfed my senses. Heat had begun to spread on my cheeks and tears fell slowly down my cheeks. It was him, it was a dream.

My arms went around his waist and I rested my ear against his back. I closed my eyes and let a smile overtake my face. The tears practically froze to my face, but I didn't care anymore. All that mattered was right here, nothing could hurt us, and fear was far away.

"Romeo, thank god you're okay..."


	26. The Adventure Continues

**(A/N) Hey guys!**

 **...**

 **I'm not a happy camper after that last chapter...at all.**

 **...**

 **GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WHEN WILL THE REIGN OF TROLLSHIMA END!? FIRST MY JUVIA, THEN FREED, NEXT CAME LAXUS AND NOW MY WENDY HAS TO GO THROUGH ALL THAT SHIET?! WAS IST DAS! WAS IST DAS! ICH SCHREIBE IN DEUTSCH, JETZT!**

 **WIESO!-**

 ***coughs violently before taking a huge drink of water***

 **Sorry, just needed a minute. I also would like to give a fair trigger warning for rape. Please proceed with caution. Wendy will be first today.**

I still couldn't believe it, he was right here. Romeo was safe. He escaped from that camp without my help and completely under the radar. There was nothing better I could've hoped for at that moment in time.

"Wendy?" I heard him croak, his voice slightly wavering.

"Yeah?"

"Can you let me turn around?"

Doing as he wished, I pulled away so that he could turn around. What I saw made me furious, but also a bit saddened. He had a black eye on the right side of his face and a bruise beginning to blossom on his cheeks. His hair was completely in a state of emergency and there was something in his look that spoke of a horrible memory. What had he seen? What did they do to him?

Without thinking, I reached up and brushed my fingers lightly of the bruise. "What did they do to you?"

Romeo closed his eyes with a sigh. He brought his hand up to lay over my own. Just as it has always been, it was calloused with the strain of hard work. The feeling of it was warm despite the roughness of the outer skin. The feeling was comfortable and was safe for me. I didn't want him to let go just yet, for fear he slip away again. "I'm fine, really."

Annoyance pricked at my nerves right away. I drew my hand away, but he kept holding into me despite falling back. I couldn't have cared less. It was welcoming in my eyes.

"That's a lie, and you know I know that. Please?"

He brought his other hand up to rest on my own cheek, a small grin crossing his face. I could feel the electricity from the touch spread through my body from that small and meaningful gesture. He opened his eyes, relief washing over the dark irises in an ocean of deep and dark blue. I felt trapped in that one look, not wanting to be set free. "I'll tell ya' tomorrow. Right now, I just want to go home..."

I returned his smile and moved both my arms to reach around his neck. My face burrowed into his shoulder, enjoying his presence with all my being. How could I not respect his wish? He was tired and so was I. We both just needed one more day to rest before we moved on to the next, new adventure on the broad horizon.

"Promise?"

His arms went around my waist and I could feel his chin on my head. Heat rose in my face, but I didn't even pay attention to it anymore. "Promise."

And there we stood for a good minute or two more. We just stood there in the light of the crescent moon and the audience of countless stars. For moment, one sliver of a second, nothing mattered. All the pain we endured, the cuts and bruises, and even the tears seemed to be null in void. Every trial we had faced and all the challenges to come didn't seem as important. It was just the two of us and the world stuck in constant peace.

It was a moment to remember.

When we finally did pull away, Rose trotted up to us and stuck her snout between our heads. She snorted loudly causing Romeo and I to start laughing. After calming down, we turned on our heels and started back towards to the town.

Between the both of us, we made quiet conversation. Romeo fretted a tiny bit over my injury, but I told him that it wasn't that painful now that I had gotten some rest and fresh air. He still had doubts, but silently let it be. To be honest it did still hurt. He knew that as well as I did, but wasn't that just the reason? He still knows I can handle myself. Besides, if I need his help, I know he'll be there to lend me a hand.

Or a shoulder, because that's what I'll probably be leaning on.

Nonetheless, I couldn't wait to go back to sleep once we got well away from this place. The farther, the better.

* * *

"Curses!"

Brain shoved his boot into a chair, breaking both the legs. All the men in the dining hall stood rigid with fear and slight annoyance at their situation. Their boss had been ranting for hours on and off again at the lack of one prisoner that had the guts to run away from their camp. Not that they could blame him, but why did the boss take it out on their limited furniture.

And their thinning sanity.

Macbeth, his only son and person he somewhat tolerated stood by with his usual blank expression still intact. His black hair was poking out through his grey hat he always wore. The initials "MAM" were stitched delicately in fancy cursive. Only the trained hands of seamstress could've done such an expert job in writing out the young man's initials with such skill and grace. Truly, no other would have the talent.

Unless it just a woman giving a gift to the apple of her eye.

Other men were sitting at tables, playing cards or finishing a late dinner. They were just minding their business when their leader had another hissy fit about the failed hunting parties came back empty handed. By now, the air in the room had turned completely sour with anger. Mutiny was starting to become more imminent among the small whispers and dark thoughts of the group.

"You all are useless! I give you a home! I give you my town to live in and you can't even find one bastard kid! Despicable!" he yelled, throwing the remains of the chair over his head and at the nearest wall. Wood hit drywall with a sickening crackle. Splinters flew and splayed across the floor. People sitting nearby were hit with flying remains, getting it in their food, on the clothes, even some in their hair. Grumbles were held back through clenched jaws and curled fists.

The mutiny was getting closer to breaking free from their thoughts and taking form up in arms.

"What a mess." a small voice scolded. A young woman, couldn't be more than twenty two, scampered from the kitchen with a broom clutched in her hands. Her purple hair was bobbing as she moved quickly across the room towards the broken chair remains. Brain was still fuming when the newcomer decided to take a chance and make comments under her breath. It was that one comment though that made him snap his neck up and look at her.

The whole hall went silent as they watched the boss approach the magenta haired sweeper with blazing fury in his eyes. He hovered over her dangerously, but she pretended that her death might be coming soon. She simply continued to make use of what little time she had left in. While she was sweeping the wood into a more manageable group, Brain finally came closer to stick his face near her's.

The woman stood her ground and went about her duty, not sparing him a glance.

"Kianna..."

The woman didn't even flinch as he slurred her name. It was an ugly way to even utter the beautiful word and it sent shiver's up her spine when he even opened his mouth, but she pretended all the way through.

With what little courage she could muster, she spoke up to face him with her quiet words. "Yes, Master Brain?"

The man stuck his face closer, the whole room collectively leaning in as well. His next words were carefully playing across her face as he moved in to kiss her neck. Kianna couldn't hold back her horror, for she knew what this gesture meant. She knew what this invitation was.

At once, the room erupted into whispers. Speculations flew faster than any animal and not one person could react correctly. Despite most of the words being against the old man, no one made a move to help the victim of the situation. Not one man or woman was willing to risk the wrath of their boss in defense of their comrade.

When Brain pulled away, he grabbed the broom and tossed it to the floor. Before Kianna could make a break to save herself for what came next, he grabbed her by the arms and started dragging her towards the stairs where some spare bedrooms were left for anyone who didn't want to walk back to the barracks.

"Let me go! Please!" Kianna cried, feeling tears start to well from the terror that was now starting to show clear as day. She kicked and yelled out for someone to help her before it was too late. Some men stood, but others as well. Brain pulled his gun with one hand and pointed it at the crowd that decided to finally make a stand against him. With the other arm, he trapped Kianna against him.

"Not another move," he warned, pointing his gun to her head. "or she goes 'boom'".

At first, their was discord at the threat. Eventually, everyone just sat back down, pissed off at the man.

Brain pocketed his gun and continued to take a screaming Kianna up the stairs. Her screams turned to helpless pleas. To make everyone's hearts break further, before the sound of a bedroom door closing echoed down the stairs, there was a choked sobbing that was the final straw.

The door was closed now. It was too late to save her.

Everyone sat in stunned silence, each cursing themselves for not being brave enough to make a stand against the tyrant. Silence cut the spirits that once held the people high in the air, leaving nothing but the muffled sounds from upstairs of a girl losing what she should only choose to give away. It killed the mood and killed their once jovial hall.

Another door was opened, drawing the attention of the men and women. Macbeth was leaving the hall, his head bowed and a scarf pulled over his mouth.

Someone stood and pointed and accusing finger. "You're just as bad as him, swine!"

The son didn't respond, but gave the protester a somber look. One couldn't tell from afar, but his bored expression that he had held since he was a child was gone. It was replaced by the bitter disappointment the young man had been hiding for the longest time.

"I know.."

With that, Macbeth left. The door closed behind him without making a single noise. The whole hall then busted with conversation.

"Like father, like son! Why haven't we killed these shitheads already?"

"I say we march up there and take back our bar girl! She shouldn't have to put up with that son of a bitch!"

"We should kill him when he comes down tomorrow!"

"And then we'll feed him to the dogs in the afternoon!"

This went on for a few minutes, accusations and plans formed almost as fast as thought. No one could hold their hatred back anymore. Fear, anger, and resentment was becoming a virus that left no soul untainted with vial distaste for Brain.

In the midst of the fight, a door was once again opened, this time flung practically off it's hinges.

The talking stopped as a redhead flung himself across the room and up the stairs, putting bullets to absolute same. A hush fell over the rabid crowd, listening closer to the man's actions. Boots hammered down on the hardwood floor, urgency in every step of the way. A door was flung open. This time, it was followed with a scream, the sound of a struggle.

Just as another yell ripped through the air, there was a gun shoot that made every man and woman jump in there own skin. A thick pause followed, then crying, then a hushed voice trying to quell the almost untamable cries.

Nobody moved from their spots for good long while. They waited as the sound of boots thumping on wood returned down the stairs. Down came the man who had rushed up stairs and caused the crowd to stop in their tracks.

It was none other than Kianna's good friend, Cobra. He had come to her rescue. His gaze cut across the crowd of people, venom seeping from the very looks he gave to them. The woman held closely in his arms was trembling and clutching him tightly around the neck. Her eyes darted nervously back and forth, threatening to spill over with waterworks.

When the pair reached the bottom of the stairs, Cobra scolded at the group, and they were ashamed under his stare. Ashamed of their lack of action and willingness to make plans, but not even think twice about fixing the problems at hand. Not one person felt any sort of pride in what they had done, nothing but regret.

"Sorano?" Corba asked, hurried and almost hostile. At once, a white haired woman appeared at his side, her bangs swept from her quick step to get to the pair. The ginger unwrapped his arms from Kianna and guided her into the waiting one's of Sorano.

"Take care of her."

With a curt nod, both women walked out of the room, the most composed of the two whispering words of comfort into the disturbed one's ear. The two left into the kitchen, away from the stares of the larger group.

Cobra then made a one-eighty from calm turbulence to white hot outrage. He slammed his fist down on the banister and his scarred over eyelid was wrinkled with his face change.

"All of you should be ashamed of yourselves! You sat around while another innocent woman got rapped!"

His words echoed as the men bowed their heads. The women turned up their noses in frustration with the displeased snake. They pleaded in their heads for him to stop, but he continued.

"What if it was one of you, huh? What if it was someone you loved? What would you do? WHO WOUL-!"

"Cobra!" a blonde shouted from his table. He stood up and brushed the hair that hung laxly over his line of sight away. He sighed and dragged an exhausted hand down his face. "He ad' er' at gunpoint...one move an she woulda been gone..."

Cobra was still feeling resentment rise in him like a title wave of emotion. He felt betrayed, he felt ready to burn this building to the ground. It took all his might to appeal to his better nature and bring his temper down to a low simmer.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and closed his good eye. "Sorry Racer...I just can't see Kianna get hurt..."

The man heard the scraping of a chair leg and someone walking towards him. A meaty hand fell on his shoulder,giving him a nice pat. Cobra opened his eyes again and looked up at the face of his good friend, Richard.

"I cannot say that what we did was justified. It is inexcusable how we let one of our own fall victim to Brain," The older man paused, letting his gaze be cast upon the others. "...but we thought we were doing the right thing...I hope you can forgive us."

Cobra smirked and laid a hand on the priest's shoulder. "You always have something to say, Hoteye. I'll try my best."

Richard nodded and used one hand to fiddle with some prayer beads. A simple, metal cross hung from the string, glittering even in the low light. "I know you don't but stock into my religion, but I will pray for you and Kianna. You can at least put stock in that."

The young, redhead nodded and he walked away from Hoteye. Many pairs of eyes watched him as he walked into the kitchen where Sorano was taking care of Kianna.

 _"I'm sorry...I broke my promise."_


	27. Somebody Loves You

**(A/N) HAIL THE AWAKENING HERO!**

 ***BLARES THE TRUMPETS OF AWESOME!***

 **Natsu arrived just in time to save the bae! Now Mavis confirmed NaLu! And to top it all, the new novels for Fairy Tail coming soon. I can't take it!**

 **Also, I'm sorry I started speaking German in my author's note last. If you don't have google translate, what I said was:**

 _ **"What is it! What is it!"**_

 _ **"I write in German now!**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 **Now that those are out of the way, let's get back to the story. Romeo will be taking the reigns today. PS, lot's of fluff this time, I promise!**

It was a fine day.

That was the only way to describe the bliss that was today. The snow had stopped falling and the sun reflected of every ice crystal that clung to the trunks of trees in an artistic way. The ground was evenly covered with the white powder, making smooth bumps and hills. It was almost sad to trod through the neatly made pile, leaving horse hooves and boot prints in the perfectly arranged area.

Nonetheless, the three of us had to press on through the woods before the sun got any lower in the sky. We had been travelling all day and some of the night with little breaks in between so Rose could rest herself up. Wendy and I didn't ride her together due to the fear she may over exhaust. So, as a compromise, I made Wendy ride Rose. Partly because I wanted to be the gentleman, and mostly because her injury was still going to need time to heal. Her coming to my rescue didn't make her situation much better

I couldn't care less about walking though, it was good for the body and good for the mind. It gave me a sense of the land better than just sitting on an animal's back. Plus...no, riding horseback was way better.

Your feet don't get wet from the snow, you don't have to worry about your toes freezing on yourself, and if infected came around (although near the mountains infected are harder to find) a quick getaway could be made. Have you ever seen a bloater outrun a horse before? No, because horses are cool and fast.

Being the gentleman is hard. I let my head hung, watching my feet scuff through the snow in fatigue. At least I wouldn't have to worry about my companion as much. At least she could get a chance to rest up.

"Hey, Romeo?"

I looked at Wendy. She hadn't said anything for a good hour or so, it was starting to worry me a tad bit. It was good that she started talking again.

Using my hand, I blocked out the setting sun so I could see her face more clearly. There was a concerned look in her eyes, something wasn't right. "Is something wrong? Do you need take a break?"

She shook her head and pointed ahead.

"I think I found us a place to rest for the night."

I followed her pointer finger and saw what she meant. Just ahead was a frozen waterfall. Solid ice replaced rushing water in an almost eerily frozen way. There was no roaring sound that you would usually here, not even a drop of water in sight. Even so, where there was waterfalls, there was usually some kind of cave.

Not wasting anymore time, I took off the go scope out the place. I made sure to turn around and shout back to Wendy "I'll go check it out!"

"Be careful!" she shouted back, waving a hand.

Her concern made me feel a little fuzzy inside. It filled me with a burst of speed to hurry back with a good report. So without tripping, throw back a wave as I turned back around. "I will!"

"Are you sure we can't just use the provisional matches?" Wendy asked, leaning over to watch my many failed attempts to try and make a spark. I had hope for my flint and steel; they haven't failed me yet and I know they won't fail me now. Even now when we really need them, I have a feeling that I'll get something soon.

"I'm sure, Vogel."

"Okay..."

We both fell into silence while I went back to trying my luck at a flame. The sound of metal on stone echoed off the walls with each strike. Wendy just sat back and watched the whole time, providing some good company for me as she always did. Her head found its way on my shoulder after some time and I couldn't help but feel a grin tug at my face when she did. The blue hair I always looked out for on the road spilled over from its usual ponytail onto me in comforting waves. Some of the long strands were brushing my wrists.

"You know," I began, making another crack. "when we get to Fairy Tail, our doctor knows how to cut hair pretty well." My companion raised her head a little to look at my face. From the corner of my attention, I saw her beam a bit. "I did notice it was getting long." she agreed while running her slim fingers through her locks that seemed to shine even in the dying light of the sun. She placed her head back on my shoulder and I went back to making more dents in the flint.

It made me want to run my own hands through just to feel the softness.

Months ago, something like that at the start of our journey would've made me ashamed and embarrassed to even think of. Things were different now. I wanted to feel her hair, I wanted to hug her and never let go, I wanted to tell her that I felt this way. I know that she might say no, but I couldn't ignore this feeling inside that made me want to jump up and say it from the top of-

"Hey Romeo?"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Wendy's voice. "Something wrong?"

"No...I was wondering if I could try to start the fire."

It was a good idea, plus she taught me about roof hopping and tree climbing, fire starting was something I could teach her. I shifted myself and extended the flint and steel to her. "Sure, do you need help?"

She accepted the items and replicated the way I hold them. "Yeah, I've never had to do this before."

"First, hold the flint down towards the tinder." I explained, laying my hand over her's to put the flint in the right position. The smoothness of Wendy's skin was almost unbelievable. How could someone keep such clean hands in a world like this? I might be over exaggerating because of my overly calloused digits, but anyone would agree with me if they were in my position.

"Got it, what next?" I placed my other hand over her's that held the steel. "Now strike the flint with this in a downward motion really fast."

Together we hit the flint a couple of times. It was on the fifth time that we both struck so hard that sparks flew on the tinder, causing a baby flame. "We did it!" I said, quickly grabbing the smoking tinder and placing it under our wood pile we had collected along the way and kept dry by keeping it tied to the saddle. Within a few seconds, the pile had caught fire and was starting to grow in size.

"Finally, warmth." Wendy sighed and held out her hands to the slowly building flames. I scoffed and copied her. "If you wanted heat, then you and I could just hug."

The blunette paused and gave me a strange look. "Huh?". I can't believe just say that. It was the cheesiest line of created on the face of planet. I could've said anything else and I went with 'Hey, you can hug me. Screw fire!'. It's one thing to think about it, but saying it outloud! Smooth moves Romeo!

"I mean- what I meant was-"

I was broken off when she cuddled into my side, ducking under my arm and snuggling into me. She hummed softly and leaned into me in a relaxed way."You're right, this would've been a lot quicker." I could feel my ears start to heat up and my face felt like my face was in our fire. She actually took my offer. Maybe being an idiot paid off?

Not being rude, I laid my arm over her shoulders and my other was extended behind me to keep us from falling off balance. And there we sat, just watching the fire and talking back and forth. Rose was near the back of the cave, her head bowed in rest. Her saddle was placed on the ground while she slept standing tall.

It was our small trio, a fire, and a water fall cave. If someone told me this is where I would be before the infection, I would've played it off as one of the creepy pastas that Erza used to tell me, just a story to get a reaction out of me.

It was all so real though. I was glad it was real.

"Hey Romeo?"

"Hm?"

Wendy shifted her body so she was on her kneeling right in front of me. Her shape was framed in the light of the fire and a faint pink dusted her face. Her hands were also folded neatly on her lap, a sign she was nervous about something.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't do anything right away, opening and closing her mouth slightly as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Her fingers were curling up and she was biting her bottom lip in thought. To avoid eye contact, she moved her eyes around the cave to keep from meeting mine.

Finally she looked and spoke clearly, but also rushed.

"I-...Ich liebe dich!"

Her voice cut through the silence of our rocky camp, rebounding off the walls. It was almost deafening when I heard what she said. I was also beyond confused.

"What?"

Wendy bit her lip and took in a big breath of flustered air. "W-what I meant was that sometimes I switch between languages when I'm extremely flustered..." Her words trailed off as she puckered out her lower lip and bowed her head. In the fire light, I could tell her face was burning red.

It was so freaking adorable, I started laughing.

Without fail, she snapped her head up at my snickers and went deadpan. "What's so funny?" I tried my best not to continue when Wendy turned sour, but even her annoyed face was making me giggle.

"You're really cute when you're flustered."

The shade of red became crimson at my compliment. Her entire situation was amusing and I couldn't help but grin. "It's not a bad thing, you know." Wendy looked up at me and locked her eyes with mine, a more serious look on her face. "I know, but you still don't know what I said."

"True," I mused while bobbing my head. "but can you tell me?"

Wendy's face went back into nervous mood. I swear I could see the sweat rolling down her forehead, although that might be the fact we were close to the heat of our camp fire. Still, it made me all the more antsy to find out what she told me. After a moment, she sat back and clasped her hands together.

"I-..kinda...like you..."

I thought the first silence was deafening, but this one was enough to make my ears start ringing. It was a moment where everything was at a stand still. Even Rose's hushed snorts ceased to fill the void that was left in place of words. There was only the sound of the crackling fire and toned down breathing, even that seemed too far gone to hear.

It was maybe a minute before I started giggling. That giggle began to grow until I was a hysterical mess curled up on the dirty ground. The whole situation was completely crazy, I bet I wasn't even awake and this was all just a crazy dream that I would wake up from soon enough. But it wasn't a dream, this was as real as any situation gets, and boy did it feel good to know she cared about me in that way.

Wendy sat confused, unaware of the relief that had washed over my system. "Um..are you okay?"

I tried my best to sit back up and keep at least a better composure. It half worked which would have to do for now. Knowing me, my hair was probably a disaster show. Before Wendy could ask anything else, I pulled her into a huge hug. I rest my chin on top of her head and took a deep breath of her fresh scent of air and safety.

"Better than okay..." I felt her adjust herself into the embrace and bury her face in my shoulder. Her warmth was a comfort that I couldn't get enough of. The thin arms that were able to hold so much at once wrapped around my neck fit just right in their place. I didn't want to let go.

"So...you feel the same?" I heard her mumble into my jacket. "Yep, and you have no idea how many times I almost admitted it." She let out a small chuckle and pulled away, her body still in my arms despite the minuscule distance that was between us.

Wendy smiled and ducked eyes from mine with a sheepish sort of air about her. "And this whole time we've kept it a secret. Sounds really cheesy."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But cheese is good."

For the rest of the night, we just sat around talking about what we were going to do next. The good news was that we were going to reach Fairy Tail in two days time. How I was going to explain being gone for months was going to be the story of the century, but at least I had someone to share the tale with.

The thought of telling them of my dad's death made me depressed and healing was going to take time. It was just the way things went. I would carry on just as I always had.

Just before Wendy and I started drifting off into sleep, she cuddled right next to me. Being the gentleman I was raised to be, I made sure to hug her tight for the rest of the night. And just as my mind was beginning to fall into my dream world, I heard Wendy whisper one last thing.

"Goodnight...Fireball..."

I couldn't but kiss her forehead and run a hand through her long, blue hair. "Goodnight, Vogel."

* * *

"Cobra! I know you're out here!" Kianna called, her breath making clouds in the air. Her boots crunched in the snow as she swung her head from side to side in search of her friend. She had been looking for the redhead for about an hour now and had yet to see him make an appearance. In an attempt to find him, she had found one of his old jackets, borrowed a pair of well worn boots and trudged outside of the camp to look for him.

It had gotten to a point where was she was fed up and freezing, but Kianna kept on doing her best to locate Cobra. She cupped her hands over her mouth once more and gave a great shout.

"ERIK, COME OUT!"

"Quit yer yelling, I'm over here!" someone called back, just as annoyed and fed up she was. Kianna showed off a proud smirk and bounded into the bushes where she heard the person call back. When she reached the other side of the bush line, she entered a clearing that overlooked the compound that they called home. Sitting on a rock that sat in the middle of the area was the man she was looking for, Cobra.

Kianna huffed and marched over to where Cobra sat. When she was at the rock's side she crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot in mock anger. "It's about time I found you." Cobra sat still and unresponsive to her words. All he did was continuing to stare off at the camp.

The short haired woman stepped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. "Why are you even out here? It's going to be dark soon."

Cobra just kept staring at everything but Kianna. His eyes trained to the trodden snow. His companion just sighed shook her head. "Alright, I guess I'm going to have to take action."

Before he could complain, Kianna made Cobra make room for her to sit on the boulder. She wiggled close to the dark ginger and rubbed her hands together. "Now, if you leave, I leave. That's my deal." The man grumbled under his breath an incoherent sentence. Kianna gave him a concerned side glance and said "What was that?"

"Nothing...it's just so fricken cold..."

The purple haired woman chuckled and started to slip her hand into his. "Well of course silly, it's the middle of winter." Before she could even touch his fingers, he jerked his hand away and gave her a good view of his shoulder.

Kianna felt her heart knot up and her spirits drop. She only wanted to be there for her friend, someone who had looked out for her since they were children. Yet here he was, pushing her away just because he had been feeling guilty.

It made her stand up and finally let out all of her concerns.

"What is wrong with you? You've been avoiding me for days now! You never talk to anyone and the only time I get to see you is dinner." she exclaimed. "Even then, you always walk out as soon as possible!"

Cobra just mumbled incoherently, still refusing to turn around. His space invader just clenched her fists and turned on her heel. "Fine, I'm going back to camp." With her whole body turned, she stormed out of the clearing. As she stomped down her path she used to get to the place, Kianna raged inside her mind.

 _"Why aren't you talking to me? I thought we could tell each other anything. You promised you and I would always be there for one another..."_ The woman felt her feet slow down. She was only half way to camp when an ugly thought came upon her.

 _"What if...what if he doesn't want me around anymore?"_ This thought caused her knees to shake and her eye were blurring with oncoming tears.

 _"What if he hates me?"_ An ugly sob was caught in her throat at the very thought of her childhood friend turning on her. _"I caused so much trouble, I bet he's mad at me!"_ Kianna was now starting to cry, worry clouding her senses with doubt and uncertainty.

In her grief, her knees buckled and she sitting in the snow, hiding her face in her gloves. _"He does hate me...I'm just a burden he carries around..."_ She sat there for a minute, trying to muffle her sobs in her hands, but was loud enough to reach the ears of someone walking down from the way she had come.

Kianna was so deep in her sorrow she didn't notice someone walking up behind her, taking their jacket off from their shoulders.

While the woman sat on the ground crying, a jacket fell on her shoulders. Her sobs were cut off at the feeling of the heavy material on her back. A person dropped down to a knee next to her and faced her head on with the look of a mother hen.

Kianna looked up from her hands and saw Cobra, concerned a little sour. "You really shouldn't be sitting out here crying." She looked away and stared at the ground, but still felt the melancholy from before prick on her heartstrings. The object of the distress just shook his head and wrapped her arms around her to keep her close.

"I'm sorry...I really am..."

And there they sat for a brief moment of rest. One and the other could find peace in that small, fleeting minute in the snow.


	28. ASOS: Special Edition

_"_ _ **Welcome to the twenty fifth chapter of A Song of Scars celebration!"**_

 _ **In this chapter, you will learn everything I have to tell about this wonderful experience that I have shared with you guys. I never expected to have my first story that followed an actual plot would get so popular so quick.**_

 _ **Without further ado, let's start!**_

 **Plot**

In the process of writing, the plot changed drastically from its original path. Some examples are that I didn't plan on keeping Natsu and Gajeel alive. Another is that the two dorks were supposed to make another stop to Quatro Cerberus when the people were still alive. I changed it to add the plot twist that there was another cure other than Romeo.

Wendy was supposed to have a dog named (you guessed it) Charla. Do to some major plot development later on, it conflicted with certain events, so I took it out. Don't worry though, you'll be seeing her later on.

When I wrote Flare's death, my friend Mr. Fluff begged me not to kill her off. Somedays, I regretted my decision to do it out of spite (not).

I originally planned on having Romeo murder Brain out of anger for what he had done to his own men, but then I decided to have things wrapped up by Cobra because why the frak not? Plus, ain't nobody touching my sweet cinnamon roll (Kianna) and gets away with it!

The first chapter of ASOS, I only planned it to be a one shot.

 **Characters**

I originally planned for the the 7 Kings of Purgatory to be the main villains, but then I thought that Raven Tail would be much more mysterious. Plus, it gave us the lovely Miss Flare! (and I just died a little inside)

Gajeel was originally born in Germany, and Natsu is part German. Wendy's mother was French and German. All three sometimes start speaking German in the middle of casual conversation.

Wendy's favorite band is Aerosmith. Gajeel's favorite band in the Benny Goodman jazz band. Natsu loves all things rock and roll, but he has a guilty pleasure for Madonna.

If I had to describe the outfits of our two main characters, it would go as follows. Wendy wears skinny jeans (being the only things she could find), an AC-DC t-shirt, black hiking boots, and a brown hunting jacket. Romeo wears jeans as well with a lighter brown jacket, a brown long sleeved shirt, and black hunting boots.

Wendy's Kurogane is a Glock and her other gun is a Winchester. Romeo carries a Marlin 336c, the Timber Classic.

Lucy and Natsu met after Lucy had accidentally stumbled into the wrong part of town. The two became friends and eventually started dating. Natsu got Gajeel to hand make a ring for their engagement and matching wedding bands.

Lucy is a high school english teacher who is an author on the side. Her teaching partners are her celestial spirits from the anime and manga. You might see them in my new project after ASOS.

Erza and her friends from the Tower of Heaven all ran a bakery together. Erza also works part time as a martial arts instructor.

Levy has a masters in chemistry and a Phd in medicine. She also is self taught in five other languages. Jet and Droy are her childhood friends that became nurses working at her practice. The three have never once found a challenge they couldn't face.

Mira and Lisanna are therapists and Elfman own the local gym. He also has a degree in physical therapy, help his sister when needed.

Makarov was chief of police. When he retired, he bought a bar and called it Fairy Tail.

Gajeel and Levy's first date was forced on them by Mira and Erza. The two dated for a year and got married in the summer.

Romeo's dad, Macao and his drinking pal Wakaba worked as firefighters.

Romeo knows how to play harmonica and the trumpet. He never takes his instruments with him, but he often plays for the residents of camp Fairy Tail in exchange for Mira's famous chocolate.

Cana worked at Makarov's bar as a bartender. She can make just about anything you ask her to.

The Thunder Tribe were a group detectives that worked under Makarov until he retired. Since then, the group worked independently in collaboration with the police.

 **The Journey**

The city that Wendy and Romeo started in was inspired by Atlanta, Georgia in the United States of America.

In their travels, Wendy and Romeo have traveled across seven of the fifty states. Romeo has travelled to forty eight states, leaving Alaska and Hawaii unexplored.

The duo have never traveled to the midwest in the main plot of the story. If there's an after story then I might have a new adventure for them there.

 **IRL Trivia**

I wrote the final chapter of ASOS last year during chapter seven. I have to change it due to the plot divulging in a different direction than intended.

I am speaking four-ish languages (German, English, some Japanese and Chinese, and I took Spanish for three years). Okay, so five languages. I want to learn French and Russian one day.

Hashtag and I are best friends IRL. We both love theater, writing, and Steven Universe. Love ya, buddy!

If I had to choose one thing to have in the zombie apocalypse, it would be my trusty hound, Clifford Forester. That old dog still has a good bite. I'd also go with my hunting bow, Bear.

I play multiple instruments. I play flute, piano, drums, guitar, some viola, and I'm learning the trumpet.

 **Answers to questions I get asked a lot**

 _ **One question I get is where I got the inspiration for this story.**_ I was sitting down in my favorite chair and I started writing small drabbles. One of those drabbles was a Fairy Tail and Last of Us crossover. I originally had Natsu in the roll of Joel and Lucy replacing Ellie, only Lucy would be Natsu's age and they would eventually fall in love. I rewrote it with Wendy in the role of main character and it sorta took off from there.

 _ **Am I making a sequel?**_ Yes and no. I don't know if I'm going to green light anything yet, but I hope to do a second addition where Wendy and Romeo are a little older. Maybe I'll make a some short stories about everyone's lives before the infection? What do you think?

 _ **How could you done this?**_ Well...because I'm an evil little prick with no respect for anyone else, that's why.

 _ **Can you make Wendy and Romeo have *** then her brothers find out?**_ Umm...no? They're only teenagers...and are extremely awkward...no.

 _ **When are you going to update?**_...*shrugs and grins with all the collective uncertainty in the world* What do you expect from Weeaboo trash?

 _ **That is the story behind the story. I'll see you all next time I post! If you have anymore questions, PM or drop a review!**_


	29. Do Fairies Have Tails?

**(A/N) Ah, welcome back! I know it's been a long hiatus, but IRL comes first. Hope you all are ready for this.**

 **I know that I've thrown you all through an emotional roller coaster, but let's get the ball rolling! Today is the day we've all been waiting for, the thing all of us have been wanting since the beginning. Romeo will be narrating today. I just have one last question for you...**

 **"Do fairies have tails?"**

Wendy was sleeping again on the back of Rose's back. Her steady breathing calming me down as I held her close to my chest with one hand and the reigns with the other. The mountains ahead of us stood mighty in the dying light of the evening as the snow reflected the golden rays of the sun. No moment so far had been this peaceful, just my girl and I on our way home.

I still couldn't believe how far we've come from that run down city all the way back to my home in the crisp and clean mountain range. It was almost laughable what we went through, but also glad to have the worst of our journey behind us. Through it all, I always had a feeling we would make it back in one piece.

Not to mention we now have a way to possibly take care of the infection once and for all. Who knows, maybe I'll write it all down in a book and publish it after Wendy and I get famous for finding the greatest discovery since penicillin and vaccines.

My breath came out as a cloud and momentarily blocked my vision. I wonder if my dad could see me now. Was he proud? I couldn't really tell anymore, but I knew he might be happy I actually took interest in a girl, let alone talked to one. I really hope he was watching us from heaven or wherever he ended up.

We rounded the weaving corner of a small cliff, the final "challenge" that hindered our adventure. A smile tugged at my mouth when I saw the looming compound walls that sat on the partially frozen river. In the spring, the ice that disturbed the ice flow would melt and the hydropower would be used again.

I took my arm away from Wendy and laid it on her shoulders. "Wen, wake up." I gently shook her, her blue hair swished as she raised her head from a sleepy slump. She raised her head to see the great walls of Fairy Tail. It was just how I remembered them when I left all those months ago. They were always so tall and mighty that I strained to keep my head up.

"So that's your home?" she asked, turning to face me with those chocolate brown eyes that made me melt every time. I couldn't help but kiss her tiny nose at her smile, innocent and full of hope. The eyes that could only belong to her.

"Yup, and it's your's too." Wendy's grin only grew as she faced forward. I let go of my hold on her midsection and held tight to the reigns, looking over her head to steer Rose forward.

Galloping up to the front gates, I saw a flicker of movement. They must have seen our arrival.

Stopping at the massive gates, Wendy dismounted first. I followed her while still hold Bale so he wouldn't run away. Soon after, I saw the familiar white head of hair that belonged to Elfman. He recognized me almost instantly and waved down to me.

"Yo Romeo! Been six months you crazy kid! Where've you been!"

"On an adventure! You won't believe it!"

Elfman laughed. It was the same deep voiced tone he always had since I was a kid. "Alright, I'll let the guys downstairs know you're back! And you there!" he called to the pair, shifting his attention to Wendy.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

When the white haired man had welcomed me, I didn't know what to say. I all could think was to wave up, calling back "Thank you!"

Romeo patted my shoulder, swinging his legs to get off of Rose. "It'll take a minute to get open. You to get down."

"Yup."

Being the gentleman he was, and also because my wound still felt sore whenever I strained it, he helped me off of the horse. For the time being, we waited with our hands intertwined between us and our good stead standing patiently beside us.

There was a moment of waiting before we could enter the compound. They must've been working to get the gate open as quick as possible. It wasn't until about five minutes later that they got the gate open. When the gates opened, what I found amazing!

I saw an entire village. Everyone moved about freely, without fear of anyone hurting them or infected chasing them down. Some walked in groups, others rushed back and forth as if on official business. Most of all, there were children. Not just children who were our age, but much younger children who must have been born in the past seven years. Not only was Fairy Tail surviving the infection, but thriving.

"Romeo!" someone called out from across the camp. We both turned our heads in the direction of a young woman running full speed at us. She skidded to a stop right in front of us and pulled Romeo in for a big hug. "There you are! I thought you weren't coming back."

She released him, making Fireball stumble and shake. "You were gone for too long, kiddo. Did you get taller?" Suddenly, the woman turned on me and plopped both hands on my shoulders. "And who is this cutey?"

I felt my face heat up at the compliment. It's been a long time since another girl called me something remotely nice. My manners moved my body, making me extend my hand in a polite greeting.

"My name is Wendy. It's nice to meet you."

The woman grinned and removed her hands from my shoulders, accepting my handshake. "I'm Lisanna, the animal caretaker." Lisanna broke our handshake to ruffle some of her boy short hair and beam bright enough to light up the night. "I saw your guys' horse and thought I'd take it off your hands."

"Thanks, Lis." Romeo handed over the reins he was holding onto and gave them over to the caretaker. She turned on her heel and lead Rose towards a barn like structure on the far side of the compound. I could barely see Lisanna stroking the horse's muzzle and whispering as if to comfort her.

Once that was over, my partner and I joined hands once more and continued on our way. While we walked around, Romeo pointed out all sorts of things to me.

"Over there is the school house. We only have two teachers, but they really are pretty cool. Oh, and there's the weapon shed! I forgot how big it was." He swung me around the entire place, showing me all the building, introducing me to some of the people, and even brought me up to the cafeteria.

"And this is the mess hall." Romeo stated swinging open a pair of doors to reveal a large room with rows of mismatched chair and tables. Some were uniform and were properly paired while others were simply in disarray.

"Mira is usually the main cook, but she also helps with the hunting from time to time." I turned to him and shoved a hand in one of my pockets. "Is she really strong?"

Romeo nodded while shuddering slightly. "You should've seen what she did to an infected that was attacking Lisanna." He let go of my hand and crossed his arms over his chest. "Never mess with Mira Jane's family."

I perked up and turned to face him head on with surprise. "Lisanna and Mira are siblings?"

"Yep, and I'm more than proud of it!" a third voice chirped, breaking into our conversation. Breaking in between the pair of us was possibly the most beautiful young lady I had ever seen in my life. She was a crossbreed of a supermodel and a goddess with the muscles to prove her almost heavenly status and strength. Even with a tough air around her, she had a perfect face with blue eyes that out sparkled the cleanest water.

This beautiful creature stuck out her hand and graced us with the most warmth filled smile of my whole life. "I'm Mira Jane Strauss. You already met my sister, but I have a brother too. You might have seen him on wall duty."

It took me a moment to calm my internal screaming before a flusteredly shook and hand and began to talk in a whirlwind. "Y-yeah, the white haired guy!" Crap! That sounded completely rude to say about her brother. Should I apologize? Should I leave? Was she going to reenact the saving of Lisanna with me as the bear.

Instead, she just started chuckling and threw me off. "That's him! And don't worry, that wasn't rude at all, so relax a little!"

"Yes ma'am!" I ended with a dip of my head, my bangs brushing my forehead. Mira smiled, a similar to Lisanna's and patted arm. "Mira is just fine!". Mira toned down her smile towards Romeo and pointed a thumb in my direction. "So you brought along a friend, but where's your Dad?"

Romeo's eye became clouded and his composure melted a bit. "I...I need to discuss some things with Makarov before I say anything." He raised his head and gave Mira a sullen look. "All I can say is that the news is double edged."

The woman's grin turned upside down and a hint of sorrow brushed over the room. "I see...are you okay?"The fireball shrugged and something alike to determination lit his eyes back up. "He wouldn't want me dwelling on it. Besides, I've had plenty of time to cope with it."

Mira threw an arm over my companion's shoulder and gave him a good embrace. "You should go see Makarov, he's been waiting on you for awhile now."

"Right." Romeo put his attention back on me as Mira stood by. "I have something to do, but Mira can help you get settled down. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, see ya later?" I asked, raising my fist up for a small bump. He nodded and slapped a grin of his own on. "See ya then." His fist met mine and then he was out the door and back to the cold.

Once he was gone Mira took me by the hand and led me over to the other end of the room. A good twenty people were already there and enjoy a good meal or just fooling around. All of them threw Mira a hello and a smile to me. We walked down the tables and chairs until we came to the back of the hall. There were some barstools sat up, a counter area, and a kitchen visible from a large service window. The older woman motioned for me to sit and she went around to the back behind the window.

"During the day, we like to keep the bar open for those who miss lunch or just need a little something for their stomach. Most of our food comes from the river or our green house. Thanks to an ex-farmer that lived nearby, we also have livestock." she explained while running around in the back getting something together. "Do you want soup or crackers or both?"

Soup, livestock, and even a greenhouse? Did this place have some secret movie theater with a popcorn machine? Up until now, I don't think that would be too far-fetched. "Soup is wonderful, thank you." I sat down my backpack next to the bar stool and let myself stretch out.

"Coming right up!" In an instant, she was back with two bowls of soup and a plate of crackers. She set one plate with a bowl in front of me and the other she ate from herself. "Hope you don't mind if I join you." I shook my head and dove into the food.

While we enjoyed our meal, she also went into more detail about how the camp worked. "You're going to need a job here so you can eat. What can you do?"

Wendy blew at the soup that she had scooped up and shoveled into her mouth before answering.

"I can hunt, skin and gut animals, and track. If I need to, I can also clean, cook, and do little chores wherever you need me."

Mira nodded and dug into her own soup. "I'm usually shorthanded on the weekends and Mondays, so you can help then. The hunting party sometimes needs extra hands, especially during this time of year. Or it neither suit your tastes, I'm sure Levy may need help with medical care around the camp."

I shrugged and gave my soup a little stir. "Anything is fine, but I do know how to hunt. I don't know much about cooking so I have no coordination around a kitchen." As if on cue, I felt my face heating up at my confession of my lack of culinary ability. Mira just smiled and copied my nervous stirring.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you!" she exclaimed.

And there we sat for a good part of thirty minutes enjoying some lunch and a good chat about my new life about to begin. Some stopped by to grab a bite or just say hi to the cook and Mira always went back behind the counter and work with deft precision. Her movements were that of practices grace and poise that only dancers possessed on themselves. I wonder if she was at one point a ballerina.

After I finished my meal, Mira grabbed my bowl and I leaned back, satisfied beyond belief with my full stomach.

"Thanks again Mira, I really enjoyed the hospitality." Mira gave a mock salute from behind the counter while she held onto the dirty dishes. "Any time, Wendy!" She turned on her heel and headed towards the back of the kitchen. Before she rounded a corner, she turned back and threw back another bit of advice. "Why don't you go check out the camp? Romeo won't be back for awhile yet. Take a breather!" With that, she vanished into the back and ceased to make a reappearance for a couple more minutes.

It was a good idea. I couldn't sit around for what might be an hour and hold up Mira while she had her own jobs to wrap up. Besides, now was my chance to get acquainted with my new home! So without wasting anymore time, I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the double doors once again.

When I reached them, I deftly opened the doors and stepped into the frosty February air. Snow had just began to fall softly down to rest atop the layer still unmelted from the sunlight that had been more prominent earlier. More people were milling around the center of the camp than before I went inside for a good lunch made by Mira.

These people were different though, carrying weapons, ropes, sacks, and other hunting equipment leading me to believe they were the hunting party that Mira talked about. At the head of the group was a redhead directing them by giving orders of some kind. I wasn't close enough to pick out any details, but she pointed to different people and they handed over supplies in turn to where the woman pointed. Something about her reminded me of Mulan from when I was just knee high and still wanted to be a princess.

After a minute more, the group split and went many different directions. Some went off in pairs while others went off alone to go about the rest of their by their own agenda. Or perhaps they were going off to another job? I guess I wouldn't know. I stepped down the tiny steps and decided to start making a circle around the camp to get a lay of the land. All the while, I scanned the group that had just out of my own curiosity.

That was when it caught my eye.

A pair of men, one tall with short black hair and the other wearing a black beanie covering a good portion of his head. But from under the hat poked strands of salmon pink that had me frozen to my place near the mess hall. When I squinted to get a better look, I noticed that the taller when had barely visible studs dotting and reflecting off of his face.

 _"Remember Wendy, piercings are badass. One, I'll let you get your ears pierced to be just as cool as me!"_

"It c-can't be.."

My feet moved on their own, carrying me faster and faster towards them. Tears threatened to spill over, but I pushed them at bay. Their forms drew closer and closer as my jog turned into a sprint. When I was close enough to be heard, I let out a shaky call. Even speaking was hard at this moment. "Wait!"

Both of the men paused and turned back to look at me and I slowed to a stop, standing rigid under their familiar gaze. It was them! They had gotten so much more mature, the pinkette sporting a scar just below his jaw lain that seemed to worm onto his face, and the eldest had cut his hair to a more manageable length. Even so they still had that glimmer in their eyes that made me want to stand taller.

It was Natsu and Gajeel. They were alive.

I must've been silent for too long because Natsu stepped forward and raised an eyebrow. Something in his eyes had changed in tone from what I saw from afar. It was something similar to longing. "Hey kid, have we seen you before?" It took me a moment to process that they were here and not just a trick of the mind.

"U-um...I-"

"Wait a minute." Gajeel interjected, moving forward as well to look down at me. His red eye narrowed as he leaned down slightly to get a better look at me. My heart was pounding in my chest under his cold glare that had once terrified me as a child, but now I faced with a straight face despite my racing pulse.

But, Gajeel just sighed and patted me on the shoulder. "Ya' look like someone my brother and I once knew. Sorry to give ya' the business." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his worn out coat and frowned halfheartedly. "So what do ya' need, kiddo?"

I swallowed thickly, my previous urgency failing to take the reigns of my actions. How was I supposed to introduce myself? They must've thought I died long ago and moved on. Was it right to just pop up again into their lived and open up old wounds? I didn't want them to feel guilty.

In the end I brought my bag forward and dug through it. "I just-...needed to show you something." If I couldn't say the words out loud, I would do as my family does and use my actions instead of my voice to do the talking.

From the bottom of my pack, I grabbed my trusty handgun Kurogane, still in its black leather holster that had the initials "GMR". They stood for Gajeel's full name and I knew it was the only way to convey what I needed to say. I sat down my backpack and righted my posture to the tallest I could make myself.

I extended out my hand with the initials facing upward. My lower lip began to quiver and tears finally feel without leaving a huge knot in my throat. Relief unmatched washed over me as I let the words I've always wanted to say all of these years.

"Thank you."

There was a lull in the air around the three of us. I felt the gun lifted my hands and the click of a holster being opened up for inspection of the firearm. I simply stood waiting for nothing, so I turned on my heel and began to walk back to the mess hall. I needed to go somewhere else for a while, somewhere I could be alone for awhile. The tears continued to fall as I went along.

I didn't get very far before I heard boots crunching in the snow after me. My head raised slightly as I turned back to see what was going on through my blurry eyes. I never got the chance to make a full turn before two pairs of large arms encircled me fully in a tight embrace.

The smell of earth and pine wood, the feeling of belonging to someone, not to mention the protection from the wind brought back those days in the country. It was just like it had been like eight years ago despite the height difference.

"It's really you, Little Dragon." Gajeel choked out. I heard Natsu sniffle from the opposite of my oldest brother and rub his face into my hair. "T-this is real! I can't believe it!"

I couldn't hold back anymore. My quiet tears turned to ugly sobbing on a dime as I snuggled into my brother's loving arms. I heard them letting loose their own storm of pent up emotion right along side mine. The cold air froze some of our tears to our cheeks and chins and the snow haloed around our forms that huddled as close as possible.

People must've been staring at us, but I knew we didn't care. For now, it was just us, the winter wind, and knowing that our family was going to be okay.


	30. Family Reunion

**(A/N) Boy did I enjoy writing that last chapter! I can't believe that I wrote it and all the positive feedback was amazing. Now that we have that out of the way, let's get onto the main story.**

 **Today will be a short one from the third point of view.**

"And then I saw you guys and the rest is history." Wendy finished off her story to Gajeel and Natsu as they were enjoying a family reunion lunch together. Both the brothers had been listening intently as she retold all of her adventures from when when they got separated to her cross country road trip to get to Fairy Tail. She left no stone unturned, touched on all the places she had seen, at least mentioned every single person she met.

Although she did leave out the parts where she was romantically confused, and the cuddling by the fire with Romeo, and also the fact that they were dating. She was going to save that for another day when her travelling companion got back from his report.

Natsu grinned stuffed a roll in his mouth. "Sounds like you had fun!" Gajeel leaned an arm on the table, leaned over, and ruffled his little sister's hair. "You've got guts of steel, squirt."

Wendy tried to bat away the hand, but ended up laughing. "I know! I know! Now stop ruining my hair!" Her older brother stopped messing with her and scooped up a helping of mashed potatoes. "I'll take you down to see the shelter doctor later to check out that wound of yours. Have you been keeping it clean?" The blunette nodded and lifted her shirt to show off her now forming scar right above her hip. "Romeo made sure to remind me everyday to wash it out with snow." She dropped the hem and went back to her plate of crackers.

Natsu nodded in approval and elbowed Gajeel playfully. "Are you sure there ain't another reason to go see Levy?" The older man huffed and punched Natsu in the shoulder lightly. "Come off it, salamander. Just because she's pregnant, doesn't mean I need to hound her twenty-four-seven."

Their sister chocked a little on her snack and looked at them with wide eyes. "Hold on!" She pointed an accusing finger and Gajeel. "You got someone pregnant! B-but-"

"Calm down, squirt! Let me explain!" he sputtered out while pushing back the teenager's hand. He took a deep breath and set down his spoon. "While you were gone, I.." Gajeel took a moment to glance at Natsu. In the both their eye, Wendy could see a hint of sadness flash across their gazes. "We got into a bad place. Natsu had Lucy to keep his anger in check, but I...wasn't that tamable."

Gajeel sighed and ran a hand through his raven black hair. "We traveled around for a bit until we found this place. The master welcomed us in like family and we started living here. That's when I met her." His face brightened and his eyes lost their previous gloom. "She was spunky, short, and took no shit from anyone. Her name is Dr. Levy McGarden, certified to kick ass and take names."

Wendy's own lips quirked into a smile. She leaned on her elbows wiggled her eyebrows. "You fell hard, didn't you." she practically purred in a mocking voice. Gajeel flicked her forehead and scoffed. "Hell yeah, and how couldn't I? Plus, she's a adorable when I make her mad. Her cheeks get all puffy and she narrows her eyes till ya' can't see em'."

Natsu butted in and half whispered, half said "She was the one who fessed up first!" Wendy giggled while Gajeel smacked the pink haired brother over the head. "I was the one who suggested we get hitched!" he exclaimed.

Wendy stopped her giggles and got in closer. "So, you two are married and having a baby. That's so cute!" Natsu rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a nonchalant way. "Lucy and I had a kid, too ya' know." His sister perked up and listened well. "Congratulations! What's their name?" she asked with a smile.

"Her name is Nashi, and she's the spitting image her mother.' Natsu ran a hand through his hair and snickered a little. "But she still has the Dragneel pink hair. I swear Igneel would be proud to know that his mom's colors are still alive and well."

"Grandma Schnell had pink hair too?" Wendy asked, cocking her head to the side. "Yep," Gajeel said while tracing his finger to his collarbone "And she also had a scar on her neck running all the way up to her jawline." He made the motion to show what the scar would've looked like if he had it. Wendy could see her granny right now, even though she never met her, with a pale pink scar stretching across her features and scaring off others. It seemed to run in the family.

From the other side of the mess hall, the door swung open. The trio didn't raise their heads from the conversation but kept on going to random topics. A blonde woman with a pink haired girl in tow hurried across the room to where the group of three were sitting. Right behind the little girl, another woman with an enlarged stomach hobbled a little ways behind while making sure to support herself and not trip over her own feet.

Natsu was the first to notice someone coming near them. He looked up and grinned at the newcomer about to join them. "Hey Luce, you'll never-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence. The blonde had reached the table and was holding up a hand to silence her greeter. Wendy paused and also looked up to take a good look at who her brother was referring to. What she saw made her breath and heart hitch at the exact same time.

Before her stood a busty woman with an expression of disbelief. Her chocolate brown eyes were watery from some unknown reason, but still glittered with familiar joy. She held herself with respect and didn't waver on her feet. Wendy knew right away from just looking at her who she was. There was no doubt in her mind.

Right in front of her was her big sister in law, Lucy.

Lucy stood for another moment longer, her attention trained on Wendy. Neither moved from their spots or averted their eyes from the other. It took a minute, but finally, the woman stepped forward and reached a hand out to touch Wendy's head.

"Are the rumours going around the camp true? Is it really you?"

Wendy could feel her throat twist and her chest go tight. Of course she should've remembered that Lucy was assuming the exact same as her brothers. How could she have known that her new sister in law was still alive and growing up like a bean sprout halfway across the broken country? At least now, she was back and able to say she had survived.

Wendy smiled and stood up from her seat. She felt tears slid down her face again, stinging a little from how raw her eyes sockets felt from the last time. "Yeah."

Lucy stifled a sob and brought the girl in for a hug. The two females embraced closely and rocked back and forth for comfort. Wendy didn't cry as much this time around, but the blonde was in a hysterical wreck while she buried her nose into the other's blue hair.

"Who told y-you to grow up!" she asked with a ghost of a chuckle. Wendt shrugged and buried her face into the woman's chest. "I'm so happy to see you!"

They held on for a minute longer until Lucy pulled away. She left one hand on Wendy's shoulder and raised the other to wipe away stray tears. "Look how big you got. I remember when you barely reach my hip!" she chuckled and patted the teen's cheek.

A small hand tugged at Lucy's sleeve and caught the attention of the once lost girl. Both of them looked down to see the pink haired child looking back with a moon face plastered on. "Who's this, mommy?"

Lucy sniffed and picked up the girl. She faced Wendy and motioned with her body towards her. "That's your aunt Wendy. She's going to be staying with us from now on, Nashi."

Nashi grinned and reached out her skinny arms for her new aunt. "I want aunt Wendy to hold me!"

* * *

"I'm glad you got to see your family again." Romeo said with a smile. Wendy nodded and turned back to her dinner. Now that the events of this afternoon were out of the way, she was glad to sit down and enjoy an evening meal with her reunited kin and new sister.

Her brothers with their respective wives sat across from the teens with their own meals. The smallest of the women with the large stomach sat in between Lucy and Gajeel, the man had his arm slung around her shoulder. Wendy found out that the woman was the Levy her brothers were talking about, and they weren't kidding around when they said she was spunky. Two times during dinner, she had come up with enough witty comebacks to make even the most clever person in the world go cross eyed. It was hilarious to watch.

Nashi sat on Wendy's left and inhaled her food up just like her dad. Unlike Natsu though, she had some form of table manners. She made sure not to get any food on the floor or table Whenever she accidently spilled something, she promptly cleaned it up. The Lucy in her blood was definatly showing.

Wendy suddenly got an idea while she was switching her view from her family to her boyfriend. She set down her cup she had been hold and tapped Romeo's shoulder.

"Hey Fireball?" she asked.

The boy looked up from his food and set it politely aside. "What's up, Vogel?"

Wendy cleared her throat. The rest of the group listened in to the conversation with content in their eyes. "If you've lived here at Fairy Tail for all seven years and my family has lived here for six, don't you think you could've told me about them?"

The group of people went silent for a moment. The question lingered in the sounds of other people eating around them. Natsu was the first to speak up.

"Yeah, that is a good point."

Romeo rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Well, you mentioned your brothers and what happened, but you never gave me any specifics. Plus, what were the chances that your long lost family and I were living in the same shelter and talked to each other before?"

Levy nodded "He makes a good point." Wendy agreed and went back to her food. "I guess that makes sense."


	31. Old Scars, New Journeys

**(A/N) Sorry that last chapter was incredibly short. There have been other things popping up to hinder my writing schedule. On top of that, I have a new job that requires a good chunk of my weekend to do. Sorry if I can't update as much as I used to you. I will just have to write quality chapters for you all!**

 **Also, chapters from here on out will be from third person. There's just too much going on for me to handle that I can't do first as well as I used to.**

 **I'd like to thank my good friends Hashtagmisterfluff and Music Dragon425 for helping me get back to this story. Thank you so much you two!**

 **Please enjoy the new chapter and I hope you all like it!**

"Take a deep breath and try to relax. Just let me know when you're ready."

Romeo sucked in and let out a heavy sigh and tried to overcome his wildly beating heart. He looked over to see Levy's concerned expression, a needle poised to take his blood for inspection. Though it wasn't something he was willing to admit to anyone other than the camp doctor, he had a horrible fear of getting his blood drawn. There was just something freaky about it that unnerved him to his very core. Not to mention that the first time it happened, he fainted right on the spot and didn't wake up for a whole day.

The teen clutched the sides of the observation table and gulped his fear down. He gave the blue haired doctor a nod. "D-do it before I punch th-" Romeo began but was cut off when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. It took all of his remaining pride as a male to restrain himself from crying hysterically.

Just as quickly as it had come, it went away. Levy raised up the syringe with pride shimmering in her eyes, blood filling the glass container. "See, this time you didn't scream like a girl." She set it aside on a metal table and set to work on cleaning up Romeo's puncture wound.

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and held his sleeve in place for her to wipe away the blood still oozing from the quick procedure. "Ha ha, very funny." He flinched as the shot area began to throb slightly under his skin. It wasn't helping that Levy was being a little rough in patching him up. "I'm not complaining or anything, but can you be a little gentler?"

Levy huffed at Romeo's question. "Do you want another blood withdrawal? I'm pregnant and very unhappy that I will have to deliver this baby mostly by myself." she scolded while wrapping up his arm as efficiently as they come. "What is going to hurt worse, you getting a baby prick or me trying to explain the birthing process in the middle of labor to my less than patient husband?"

Romeo gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

The woman dropped her previous frustration and gave him a tiny smile. "I'm just messing with you, kiddo." She gave him a thumbs up and turned her attention back to the blood. "At least you don't sob and kick like Natsu does. I had to get Elfman to hold him down and Jellal to blindfold him until it was over." She picked up the syringe and placed it inside a plastic holding case. "Besides, if I were really going into labor, I'd have Jet and Droy help me out. They've got the necessary credentials from their days being hospital nurses."

Romeo nodded and rolled his sore shoulder to let the circulation return to his arm. "It's good to know your in good hands." He squeezed his fingers into a fist and out again to convince himself that he wasn't paralyzed. All the previous fear was gone and replaced with his usual, laid back attitude.

Levy chuckled and turned to write something down on her chart. "I do have some good assistants and a great husband to keep us safe." Romeo nodded, pleased to know that she was ready for the upcoming birth.

"So how far along are you now?" he asked, retriving his jacket that was laying beside him on the table. Levy took off her gloves and tossed them away before turning back to Romeo, holding her enlarged stomach with a mother's care. "It's hard to tell since we don't have the necessary equipment and it was a challenge to pinpoint the exact time of conception." She tapped her chin in deep thought before going on. "If I had to make a guess, taking into account that the symptoms usually take place a week or two after fertilization, it should be coming any day now."

"That's great!" Romeo said with a silly grin on his face. "I can't wait for another new face to help take care of from time to time." With his jacket on, he stood up to get ready to leave. A sudden thought struck him as he was about to walk out the door. He turned back around and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you need anything when I make my next run to the Magnolia shelter? I'm going there today to pick up some things and drop off those documents we found at Quatro Cerberus."

Levy brought her attention back to Romeo and got up from her chair on unsteady legs. "I do need some more things from their medical division." She hobbled over to her desk and found a pen and a piece of paper. "We're going to need some antibiotics for the rest of winter. I've noticed that our supply is also running low on Ritalin for Bixlow's ADHD. His therapy has been coming along, but we can't be too safe with his case." She jotted down other names of the drugs that the camp may need in the coming months. "Oh, and some new bandages wouldn't hurt. It's a blessing that Magnolia now has a factory up and running again."

Once she was done, she set down her pen and walked over to Romeo. "And I'll also need a couple more of baby blankets and clothes if possible. Winter's gonna be harsh again this year and I don't want my child to be frozen after they come out." He took the list and carefully tucked it into his breast pocket. Romeo leaned down and gave Levy and quick hug. "Thanks again, Dr. McGarden. I'll get those supplies you asked for and deliver the documents by tonight safely."

She patted Romeo's back before the two broke away. "Just make sure you keep to the main roads and don't engage infected head on. Those papers aren't worth dying over." Levy gave her runner a quick pat on the cheeks. "And try to stear clear of the creek. Gajeel mentioned that he set some traps there recently."

"I will." Romeo turned and walked to the door that led outside the cabin. He heard the scuff of a chair before he left, signifying that Levy had grown tired of standing and decided to sit. Romeo couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips. Why she didn't decide to rest while he was there a mystery to him.

 _"She works too hard. Doctor's are weird sometimes."_

Once he stepped outside, he was hit with an icy blast of wind. A few snowflakes had found their way into his scruffy hair. It slightly annoyed Romeo when he tried to shake them out, only for them to be replaced with more snow. He made a note to have Meredy, the camp's resident haircutter to give him a quick trim before he ended up with a mullet.

Romeo rolled his shoulders back so he could get a better look at the grey sky. The clouds were fatter than usual, indicating that a storm was brewing and ready to hit the area by lunch time. He would have to be careful when making his journey to the Magnolia that day.

Without wasting anymore time with the weather, the sharpshooter took a step into the snow. Romeo had a lot of ground to cover and only twelve hours to get there and back. Not to mention he had to go get Rose from the stables. Romeo would bet a single chocolate bar that Lisanna was taking the poor beast for a trip around the camp.

 _"I hope Wendy is having a good time with her family."_

* * *

 _Breath in...breath out..._

 _BANG!_

A stag in mid leap fell with a thud into the snow, droplets of blood splattering the white of the snow in a glorious red. The animal did not struggle to regain its footing, but rather remained still with a bullet wound in the side of its head. It was a direct hit to the brain. The stag had been killed efficiently and fast enough for it to not have time to suffer.

Wendy raised her rifle up and flicked on the safety. Without batting a lash, she stood up from her position and shouldered her gun with an air of grace in her movements. From beside her, Natsu rose as well, whistling at his little sister's marksmanship. He ruffled her hair and chuckled warmly, creating wisps of clouded breaths in front of his face.

"Nice work, Wen!" he praised, getting his hand shoved away with a giggle from the girl. "I know, I know! Now stop messing up my braid!"

Natsu complied with her demands and made his way towards the dead animal. "You should pull yer' hat down over your ears, kid. They're turning a bit red from this air." Wendy tugged the hem of her beanie down so that her ears were completely covered from the cold. "Got it," she huffed in mock annoyance, "but you have to wash that stinky scarf of yours when we get back to camp. I could smell it all the way in Georgia."

Her brother scoffed and laid his hand over said scarf. "As if! This was a gift from dad!" He turned his nose up from his sister with a pout. "And I doubt that you can smell that far."

When he made it to the lifeless carcass, he bent down to check for any signs of life. Wendy followed him and retrieved her knife from her belt in the process. Once Natsu confirmed the stag was down and out, he set to work on tying up the creature's front legs. Wendy followed suit and worked on getting the rear ones.

"Oi, whaddya two get this time?" a voice from not too far called. Walking into the area that Natsu and Wendy were in was Gajeel, tugging a wide sled with rabbits already making a pile towards the back. When the oldest brother saw the stag, his eyes went wide with shock. "Well damn, who snatched that beauty?"

Natsu finished his knot and threw an arm around Wendy's shoulders. "Our lil' sis hit this baby right in the thinker!" The girl ducked under her brother's arm and stood up to greet Gajeel. "Natsu wasn't fast enough to pull the trigger," she proudly stated while pretending to raise her gun up, "so I bagged it just to the right of his ear." To finish her show, she pretended to recoil against the fake shot and almost stumbled into the snow.

Gajeel smiled and gave Wendy a clap on the shoulder to keep her stable. "Nice work, squirt. Just try not to let that recoil throw ya' off yer' feet." She nodded and stood a little straighter. "Alright, now let's get this back to camp so Mira can make something good for dinner!"

Natsu nodded and went to the animal's front. "Gajeel, get the back." The red eye man clicked his tongue and trudged to the rump of the deer, bringing the sled closer to Wendy's catch. "I always get the back, jackass." he muttered under his breath. Wendy stepped around so that she could life from the midsection. Once all three were in position, Natsu took charge of the countdown.

"Everyone lift on three. One, two, lift!"

With the combined strength of the trio, they got the animal off the ground and quickly hauled it onto the waiting sled without much trouble. Everyone took a few moments to recover from the enormous weight of the stag. After a few moments, Natsu and Gajeel took the reigns of the sled and pulled it in the direction back to camp.

Wendy bounded ahead to scout for any infected that might happen upon their path. She had opened up Kurogane's hollister and had the gun pointed to the ground just in case. From behind, Gajeel had cupped a hand over his mouth.

"Careful, Wendy! There's plenty of roots under the snow ta' trip on!"

She hopped to a stop and called back to him "I'll be fine!" When her attention was back to what was ahead of her, she focused her hearing and went on at a more lax pace.

Wendy could hear the sound of birds fleeing from the approaching hunters, taking to the air in a twittering storm. The footsteps of her brothers crunched in unison behind her and gave her a sense of comfort in knowing they were only steps away. There was even a distant rumble of the river that gave power to the shelter via hydroelectricity. Judging by the frequency of the rumbles, they had maybe gone a mile and a half from camp.

She could tell it was going to be a difficult hike back. A main concern was that the night patrols had killed two clickers the day before near the complex and the heavy snowfall was driving more infected into the shelter of the mountains. It wouldn't surprise her if they encountered one on the way home, calling attention to their location with her previous shot.

Her hearing picked up on the sound of irregular thumps on the forest floor. It sounded animalistic, not like a horde of infected. It was coming from the direction from the camp and approaching at a steady pace.

Wendy raised her arm to signal to her brother to stop. She heard the sled come to a halt, the crunching of boots ceased to echo off the branches.

"What's wrong?" Natsu called, letting go on his share of the reigns. Wendy didn't avert her gaze away from where the sound was becoming louder and louder. "There's something big coming from up ahead."

Gajeel joined his other siblings, lying a protective hand on each of his family members. "Do you think it's a bloater or a horde?"

Wendy shook her head and got her gun ready in case they had a fight. "No, it's moving too fast and deliberately to be an infected of any kind." She tensed her arms and watched for anything that moved.

To everyone's good luck, a horse broke through the trees with a rider perched on it's back. It wasn't just anyone passing through, it was Rose carrying Romeo gracefully through the snow. The scene was something straight out of a book or cheesy fantasy movie. All three let out a sigh of relief and let their muscles relax to their sides. Wendy put her gun away and went to great her boyfriend, flagging him down with a wave.

The Romeo saw her saw them and gave a toothy grin. Rose trotted daintily towards the trio of hunters. When he was close enough, the young Conbolt halted his mount and pulled his scarf down so he could talk to the Dragoneel's.

Wendy smiled and let her hands rest in her pocket. "Hey Fireball! Going on another trip already?" Romeo shook his head, snowflakes falling out of his hair like a white water fall. It greatly contrasted his darker skin.

"Yeah, but this time it's to Magnolia just a bit of a ways south." He rubbed Rose's neck, getting an affectionate snort right back. "We need to deliver those 'patient zero' documents to their science team and get some other smaller supplies for a med bay." Romeo turned to Gajeel and Natsu with a bright expression. "I'll also be getting some things for Dr. McGarden's newborn, blankets and such."

Gajeel gave the boy a satisfied nod. "Just make sure ya' stay safe out there. You've got sensitive information that'll save yer' neck from being under the knife." His face turned serious, almost bloodthirsty for a split second. "And make sure ya' get the best blankets fer' Shrimp Junior."

Romeo gave a fake salute to the men. "Can do, sir. She deserves only the best and more for what she's done for me."

Wendy chuckled at her brother's behavior before turning back to the runner. "Do you think you have room for one more rider?" She gave him a confident grin. "You might need my help incase you come across some infected." Romeo quirked an eyebrow and gave himself a moment to think. "I guess you have a point, so sure you can tag along." He looked to her brothers and shrugged his shoulders. "You two wouldn't mind, right? It's a short trip and I'll have her back by tonight."

Natsu gave Romeo a once over with his eyes before turning to his sister. "I don't know. This snow's getting' a bit thick and you two might get stranded." There was a hint of hesitance in his green iress, unwilling to let his little sis go off without him around. He had lost her once and was reluctant to watch her leave a second time.

Wendy felt her heart sink that she might have to remain behind. She knew that Natsu didn't repeat mistakes twice, and having to accept her death was one of his greatest blunders. There was no way she was getting away without him being one hundred percent convinced that she could make it home unharmed, let alone alive.

Gajeel could see Natsu's discomfort. He himself felt a bit of resilience to letting Wendy go again. Unlike the pinkette though, he could see the proof that the two would be just fine. The raven haired man just laid a hand on Natsu's shoulder and gave his sister a confident smirk. "Just be back by dinner, squirt. And don't forget to be careful."

Wendy smiled at him and gave her brothers a quick embrace. "Thanks you two. We'll be back before you know it." Without another word, she turned to Rose and got herself prepared to mount the horse. Romeo reached his gloved hand out to hoist her onto the saddle behind him. Wendy got up without much trouble and wrapped her arms around the older teen's midsection, enjoying his warmth.

Romeo reared up on the reigns and threw a wave to the men. "See you both tonight!" he called, getting a hasty "good luck" from the dragon brothers. Natsu could feel his previous worries melt away as he watched the two gallop away towards their destination. He still felt something may go wrong and that he may have made a mistake, but he knew that his sister would find her way home with Romeo in tow.

She had already done so once before.


End file.
